Millennium I: Secrets of the Past
by Fai Gensou
Summary: After Yugi's cousin comes to live with him and Grandpa, weird things begin to happen. And just what is the Millennium Crystal? SMYGO! xover. Complete. No, I don't believe it either.
1. Chapter 1

Millennium I

Secrets of the Past 

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Prologue & Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh! or MASH or any of the shows I make reference to.

Summary-After Duelist Kingdom, Yugi's cousin, Serena Tsukino, comes to live with him and his Grandpa. But soon after weird things begin to happen. 1. The famous Sailor Senshi make appearances but only two, Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn, seems to be fighting for the people along with another, new senshi Sailor Millennium. 2. A new evil guy appears once, after the Millennium Items. However, he exits at the start of Battle City. 3. Serena seems to know more than she's letting on about the Millennium Items, and the reason behind Battle City. 4. Serena also is not surprised about Yami. Could she have known about him beforehand, and, if she did, why didn't she tell anyone?

_Note_-Just to clarify things, this is after the Dungeon Dice eps. but before Mystery duelist Part 1. Yugi and his friends know about Yami, but no one else does.

Prologue 

_In a time long forgotten by history and man, there existed seven powerful items, created through unknown means, that summoned monsters from a parallel, shadow realm. These were in the hands of the greatest civilization that was in existence at the time, one held by its ruler, the other six to the council of high priests that aided the ruler. But, these powers quickly grew out of control and threatened to destroy not out that civilization, but the entire world. Their ruler, whose name has been lost to time, sealed this great power, but once the power had been sealed, peace did not last. The extra magick left after the sealing of this great power threatened the lives of the people of the land, so the ruler made the ultimate sacrifice. With his council dead, and the one person who could have held disaster at bay joining him in his sacrifice, chaos ruled the land, and when order was restored, no one remembered the events that had nearly destroyed them, or the brave and powerful ruler who had saved them all, or those closest to him…_

End of Prologue

Chapter 1

The moon's light fell around the sleeping girl, making it look like she was glowing. She tossed and turned in the throws of a haunting dream. Images of destruction of a place she knew all too well, but different from what she had seen of this place's destruction and fall. She gasped as she awoke, her long blonde braid glowing silver in the moonlight. _What was that?_ She thought as one hand held her head, unable to get three images out of her head. A little girl, being run through with a sword she knew of, by a person she knew of. A tri-color haired boy in silver armor, burned to death and bleeding from a fatal slash to the throat. And herself, running herself through with a sword. She had no more time to ponder these things, as her laptop cheerfully announced that she had mail. AGAIN.

Unknown to the girl surrounded by moonlight, another girl, one who lived in maze of deathtraps and mysteries, had similar dream of destruction, only the place she dreamed of played on the edges of her memories. People running and screaming, and three great monsters in the sky destroying the building. A lone monster attacked them, but failed. She had no time to ponder these things either, but for different reasons. _If I let my guard down, the shadows that trapped me in this place will claim me again, despite the light…_

"So Yugi, when's your cousin gonna get here?" asked Joey. Yugi had invited them over so they could meet his cousin, who had come from Tokyo.

Yugi had been very secretive with all the information regarding his cousin. All he had said was that his cousin is a good duelist and that their duels can last up to 16 hours long. The only other thing he had mentioned was that his cousin wanted to be an archaeologist and go to the Valley of the Kings. "Actually my cousin arrived last night, but is still sleeping."

"It's nearly noon!" exclaimed Tea

"My cousin thinks it's insane to wake up before noon." stated Yugi as he went upstairs.

"Don't you think it's strange that he hasn't given us a name or even a hint about the gender?" questioned Tristan.

"You're just hoping for a cute girl who will date you," responded Joey, hoping Tristan would stop asking questions about his sister, Shizuka.

"We'll know soon even."

As they waited in the Game Shop with Yugi's Grandpa, they heard footsteps moving around upstairs, a sudden splash, followed several oaths in a fluent mix of Japanese and English. They, however, got the basic of what his cousin was saying. The cursing was followed by what sounded like a chase with a couple of crashes. Grandpa merely sighed and shook his head. Tea screamed "Aren't you going to stop them!"

"This is usual for them." he responded as Yugi came running down the steps followed by a girl in a lavender-purple tank top and matching shorts. She had long gold-blonde hair that was currently in a braid and blue eyes.

She laughed when she noticed that Joey and Tristan were drooling all over her. "Hi, I'm Serena Tsukino, Yugi's cousin," she said as she wrung out her braid over Yugi's head, since Serena was 5'2" and he was 5'0".

A wave of water fell from her braid, drenching Yugi. "What the hell was that for!"

"For that wake-up call you gave, you baka."

"I wanted you up so you could meet my friends."

"Could it have waited 'til later? I couldn't get any sleep 'cause my laptop kept beeping that I had mail."

"Why couldn't you have checked it this morning?"

"You've read the first Harry Potter book, right?" asked Serena. At the universal nod she continued. "My friend- _ex-friend_ I should say- Amy is a whiz at computers so she rigged each e-mail I get from her or any one of my group of ex-friends to be a Howler, and they start yelling at me to go back to Tokyo if you don't open them after 30 seconds."

"Did you get them to stop?" asked Tea.

"They stopped when I changed my e-mail address at 3 in the morning."

"Why are to they want you to return to Tokyo?" asked Joey.

"They seem to think that I am unable to care for my self." answered Serena, her eyes darkening at that thought.

The room grew quiet with that statement. To break the silence, Grandpa said, "Well, why don't you two-"

"Go upstairs, dry off, and get dressed. Got it Grandpa." finished Serena as she began to climb up the stairs.

At his friends' surprised looks, Yugi explained, "It's something she got from her father's side of the family. She knows what people are going to say before they say it, and she also hears things before everyone else does."

Half an hour later, they were on their way to where ever they were going. They hadn't decided yet. Tea said the mall. Joey and Tristan said the arcade. Yugi couldn't decide. Serena suggested the museum, saying there was an exhibit on games there. So on to the museum.

While on the way to the museum, Serena felt something coming from Yugi's puzzle, something she hadn't felt It was a mixed feeling, of darkness and shadows and ancient power, tinged with the feel of a spirit, like it was bond to the item. _That's strange; I never felt anything like this before Yugi completed it. Wonder what it means…?_

_End of Chapter 1_

Note- The first chapter of my first multi-chapter story! I'm sending thanks to all those who reviewed my poems and short stories. For future reference, all stories I write and post will tie into this somehow else stated other wise. I tend to work on future stories and other things in my head rather than current ones, so if there are long spans of no life from my multi-chapter stories, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!


	2. Chapter 2

Millennium I Secrets of the Past 

Chapter 2

By Hikari Tsuki Chi 

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Note-Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I had to get chapter 1 for a future story, Ken no Shimai, out of my head before I updated.

9-3-06: nothing new to add, only stuff taken out.

Chapter 2 

Once they reached the museum, the gang went off to different exhibits. Yugi dragging Joey and Tristan off to the game exhibit that Serena mentioned, Tea went to some exhibit that no one caught the name of, and Serena went to see if they had updated the Egypt exhibit since the last time she had been here when she was thirteen.

Serena wandered through the exhibit, glancing around since they hadn't updated. She had been drawn to Egypt for as long as she remembered, but it had only grew when Yugi and her had found what Grandpa had meant to be deathbed gifts.

He got a gold puzzle in a box and was dared to solve it. She had received a crystal that was presumed to be the puzzle's final shape.

It had puzzled her since day 1, since it seemed to reflect the light, even when there was no light source. It also seemed to emit a ki that she could feel, faint as it was. The puzzle was also a mystery, since if it was solid gold, as pure as whoever made it could get, it should have at least some scratches, but it didn't.

And ever since she became Sailor Moon, Serena detected a magical aura, the same aura, now that she thought about it, clinging to the Millennium Puzzle. _No, _she thought. _Not the same. Darker. Stronger. Deadlier. _

Being wrapped up in her thoughts, she failed to notice the Arab man in Arab dress walking towards her. Bumping into him, Serena was startled from her thoughts. "Ah! Gomen nasai." She said, bowing in apology.

Straightening, something in his eyes unnerved her. But before she could even move to leave, the man raised an ankh-shaped key to her forehead and turned it.

Shaadi had noticed this girl ever since she had entered the museum with Yugi and his friends. She reeked of Shadow magick, bearing the only Item that no one was ever to know about, the one buried with the Puzzle in the Pharaoh's false tomb. Deciding to investigate, he entered her mind.

Like in Yugi's mind, the girl bore two soulrooms. The one with the open door was scattered with books and weapons of all kinds. Though the pieces of a shattered clay mask lie in the doorway, he paid them and the room no more then a mere glance. Instead, he turned his attention to the other door.

Once Shaadi's full attention was on that door, it swung open with a metallic creak. Behind it in the center of the room stood a girl. A girl that he recognized fully, but whom he knew would not remember him.

"Why have you entered here?" she asked.

Shaadi walked in slowly. "Darkness threatens the world and wishes to use the makaoa-kha-renput to destroy it."

She narrowed her eyes. "That does not answer my question."

Shaadi replied, "I entered by way of the Millennium Ankh. I entered here in order to rule out this Item as the source."

"Only seven were created. This crystal was not one of them. You know it, and I know it."

"How do you know that this crystal is not one of the seven?"

"This is older. Darker. And far more deadlier than the seven could ever be combined." There was a dark gleam in her eyes. "One is not trapped in here for as long as one can remember and does not listen to what the Shadows say about the Items and this crystal."

_Oh what a far cry you are from the innocent girl who fought better than all the guards combined and was the Pharaoh's only queen and royal wife…_ Shaadi thought, tingled with sadness his face did not show. "How do I know that you did not search the mind of your host to learn what you say the Shadows told you?" he challenged.

"Aside from the fact that I would only wish the invasion of a mind upon my worst enemy, she only knows what little the books say, and no one has let her into the big secret." Countered the girl, who could be tentatively identified as the Pharaoh's wife.

"Then let me search your mind in order to prove what you say," he replied.

With a blink of an eye, the room changed…and became a labyrinth. "Still think you can find something?" she challenged.

"Is this your call to a Game of Darkness?"

"If that is what you want it to be." Smirking, she disappeared.

Slowly, Shaadi began his explorations. After all, who knew how many of those rooms existed? Clearly, her memories, despite being in a crystal, were not 'crystal clear', as they say. After almost being flatten by a stone weight in one room, Shaadi thought, _Her memories should have survived in far better condition's than the Pharaoh's, and to some degree they have, but overall they have not. What could have caused it; her link with the Pharaoh…or the crystal's magick itself? _

A voice called out, "Who are you?"

Turning, Shaadi saw the girl who was the vessel to this mysterious spirit.

"My name is unimportant, but I am a guardian of Balance, and right now that Balance is tipped towards Chaos."

Muttering something that sounded vaguely like 'when hasn't it', the girl said, somewhat sarcastically, "My name is Serena, and before today, I had never realized there was another battle against Chaos going on."

Before he could ask just what he meant by 'another battle', a doorway he hadn't noticed creaked open.

As he headed towards it, Serena asked, "You sure that's such a good idea?"

He ignored her as he walked through the door. Sighing, Serena followed…

…Only to wind up right back in the museum, Shaadi holding the Ankh to Serena's forehead. Frowning, he removed it. "Can I have an explanation? NOW?" asked Serena, tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

"5,000 years ago seven Items were created in order to summon the Shadows. Games involving monsters from the realm where the Shadows dwelled became common, but the Shadows grew out of control, until a brave Pharaoh sacrificed himself in order to seal them away. But the darkness that caused the Shadows to grow out of control in the first place is returning," he explained.

"You said seven Items were created…but my crystal isn't one of the Seven, is it?"

"No. Its origins are unknown." He stared at her. "I don't know how or why the Millennium Crystal came into your hands, but the darkness that is after the Pharaoh will also be coming after you as well."

And then he was gone. Serena blinked, not sure what to expect now. She lifted the crystal off her chest and held it in front of her face. It glowed faintly. _Here goes nothing… _"Well…uh…hi." _Great, if this isn't cracking up, than I don't know what is._

'_You're not cracking up. I assure you.' _

Serena jumped at the voice. In front of her there was a girl, wearing the same clothes as her, but somehow managing to come off as a touch more dangerous than Serena could manage normally. She would look like any other girl if she wasn't see-through. She cocked her head to one side and asked, "I thought we would wind up looking alike."

"Well… I don't want to get confused with my cousin Yugi. What's your name?"

She looked slightly uncomfortable. "I don't know."

"Well, how 'bout Yama? "

"…okay…"

"I better go look for Yugi and his friends, it's getting close to dinner time. We'll talk more tonight, okay?"

The new dubbed Yama disappeared back into the crystal. Serena wandered over to the games display Yugi, Joey, and Tristan said they were going to see. When she got there, Tea was already there, and Yugi asked, "Was there anything new?"

She answered back, "Nope, nothing new at all."

"Is it just me, or are we the only ones in the museum?"

"You're right, I haven't seen anyone around today either."

Once these words had left Tristan's mouth, a dark mist filled the room. Soon they were no longer in the museum, but in another dimension. Yugi looked around the place, clearly nervous. Serena also looked around, but with the air of searching out an enemy, trying the predicate the first movement. Every one else just looked scared. From their right, a man appeared out of nowhere. He looked just like Kagato from the first Tenchi Muyo series. "Welcome to my lair."

Serena asked, "What kind of villain takes the good guys to his lair before they've even fought?"

"My name is Osiris." He continued, acting like he hadn't heard her.

"What do you want with us?" asked Yugi, who was looking a bit more dangerous than before. 

He chuckled. "What do you think I'm after? It's obvious what I'm after."

Yugi said, "You'll never have the puzzle."

"Foolish boy. It's not just the puzzle I'm after. I'm after something of far greater value, but with more power when used with the puzzle. A crystal that holds more power than that of the Pharaoh."

"What crystal is this?" questioned Serena, fearing that this 'Osiris' knew she held the Millennium Crystal AND the Silver Crystal.

"The crystal I'm after is that of moonlight, for if I find it, it will lead me to far greater power, the power that the soldiers of legend possess. With that ultimate power of the Great Three, I could control the universe."

Serena asked, " Why are you telling us this?"

Osiris smirked, the kind that is full arrogance. "Because I know you won't be able to stop me."

With that last statement, they were back in the museum, Osiris nowhere in sight. Completely and thoroughly confused by the entire event, they all went their separate ways. Serena was unusually quiet over dinner, her eyes glazed over in thought, or what it seems like to Grandpa and Yugi. She was actually talking to Yama, discussing the thoroughly confusing and weird event. Yama wanted to help in the future battles they knew would come, but she couldn't have a solid body without taking over Serena's body. '_Don't worry about it Yama, I have an idea. Just wait.'_

After dinner, Yugi headed to his room. Once he had closed the door, Yami came out in spirit form. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know. What's he mean by the Great Three? Are they Duel Monsters?"

"I'm not sure, but this probably won't be the last time that we see this person."

_End of Chapter 2_

Note- What do you think? I've had mid-terms all last week, and my homeroom teacher DID NOT help at all with my five-month headache, that ends the moment I leave her sight at gradation. Also, it doesn't help that I have ideas for the SEQUELS to this story, so by the time I actually reach those stories, than they should be good. See ya at the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Millennium I Secrets of the Puzzle 

Chapter 3

By Hikari Tsuki Chi 

Disclaimer- The only things I own are all in my room. Anyways, if I did own any of my favorite shows, would I be doing this? Also Yugi and Yami would already be a couple.

Notes- In this one, the declaration of Battle City will happen in this chapter. I'll try to be quicker with updating in the future. Expect long periods of no updates at least until summer. Also, you'll find out what Serena's idea is.

"…"-speaking

_italics_ - thoughts

/…/-Yugi and Serena to Yami and Yama

…-Yami and Yama to Yugi and Serena

The next few days passed by normally. Serena was enrolled at Domino High. She never started her day now without complaining about how short the skirts were. Yugi set up a date for Tea and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, and Serena was determined to do the sacred duty of family and friend …and spy. The night before the date came. Serena headed up to her room right after dinner, feigning sleepiness. She was really ready to put her idea to the test. Yama appeared as soon as Serena had locked the door. "You said something about a date… ummm…what is a date?"

"A date is where a guy and a girl, sometimes two guys or two girls, go out together. Usually dinner and a movie, but dates can be anywhere."

Yama looked confused. "This sounds private…how come you want you want to follow him?"

Serena looked at her like she was crazy. "It's my sworn duty as a friend and as a family member to shamelessly spy on him and bring up the embarrassing details at a later date. But it's no fun to spy alone."

"And what does this have to do with your idea?" Serena had clearly lost Yama somewhere.

"You already know I'm a Sailor Senshi?" At Yama's nod she continued. "Well, I think I've figured out for you to have a solid body outside the crystal. But you'll still be able to go back into the crystal at will."

Yama looked at her with a mix of surprise and suspicion. "There's a catch isn't there? There's always a catch it seems."

Serena looked a little sheepish. "Well… actually there is no catch. In the past, spells were almost drilled into my head; I just didn't have the power to cast them. But I'll only go through with it if you want me to."

"I'll do it… I do want to be able to help you in any way I can, and I'll perform that duty better if I have a solid body."

Serena went from sheepish looking to happy almost instantly. "I'll hug you once the spell's done." She said, smiling.

The mood turned back to serious. Serena quickly instructed Yama how to do her part of the spell. They both put their hands on both sides of their respective crystals and focused. Serena recited the words to the spell in a language Yama couldn't understand, and a soft pale gold glow surrounded both of them. The glow quickly faded. Yama had closed her eyes some point during the spell. "Did it work?" She asked, frankly scared that she had suddenly gained limbs that were places where they weren't supposed to be.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" said Serena, gesturing to her mirror, which was on her chest of drawers.

The first thing that Yama saw when she opened her eyes was her hands. SOLID hands. She looked over to the mirror, and saw herself in a solid body for the first time. What seemed like the first time to her mind. "Did you doubt me or something?" teased Serena.

Then Yama goes her first taste of Serena-style hugs. They were the kind that seemed to make what ever it was that worried a person, be it sorrow to anger, go away. The hug Yama got from Serena was the kind you would give or get when greeting a family member or friend that you hadn't seen in years. It eased your fears away, and welcomed you at the same time. It stirred something in her, something foreign, yet faintly familiar.

Serena released Yama from her hug after another minute or two. Undoubtly Serena was glad to have a girl to talk with, share her secrets. She just didn't really bond with Tea, and she couldn't talk to her so-called 'friends' in Tokyo, not after what happened… "I still don't get why we have to spy on them, isn't that invasion of privacy?" questioned Yama, even as they followed Yugi to where Serena had heard him tell Tea to meet him. Serena had placed spells on them to ensure that Yugi and Tea wouldn't recognize them. Currently, Yama's hair was completely black, her eyes more purple than red. Serena's hair was now a more pale blonde with silvery tints, and she had removed her contacts so her eyes were back to their original purple color. She had also changed her hairstyle from its traditional two buns with hair streaming down to a long ponytail. "Shouldn't you've had asked Joey or Tristan to do this?"

"Joey and Tristan are on the school's soccer team, and they have practice. Besides, I don't know what happened to Seto… I heard that he was adopted… don't know what his surname is now…" answered Serena. The night before, Yama had learned more about Serena in a whole night than her 'friends' had learned the whole time they had known her. Every secret… except for two.

Serena planned to keep her past as Princess Serenity a secret for as long as possible. All the spells she knew and had cast were spells only the Moon's Royal Family had known. Serena feared that if Yama knew the truth, she would treat her differently. Everyone had once they knew. As for the other secret… Serena struggled to block the voices out. No one could ever learn this secret, her role… as the one who walked both planes of the human existence, Jinseikai and Shikai. (Life World and Death World, respectively)

Seeing Yugi come to a stop, she signaled to Yama to hide behind the bushes that separated the square in two. With her wider hearing range, Serena heard Yugi speak to the Millennium Puzzle, and saw it glow slightly. Her eyes widen as she saw proof of what she had sensed. The spirit that lived in the Millennium Puzzle. Yami no Yugi, as she called him. Yami for short.

Yama was also surprised with his appearance. An image appeared in her mind. A boy, who looked exactly like her, without the 'glamour spell' that her hikari had cast, only his hair was spiked, like Yugi's. He was dressed in the pharaoh's clothes. Pharaoh… where did that come from? She knows him, knew him. Yama knew what he looked like, but … she couldn't see his face… it was like she wasn't supposed to see his face… but why? Why couldn't she remember him? She was sure that he was family… her… brother? A voice… familiar, yet not, in a language she knew, but didn't know… floated through her mind. _"This is the only way… to seal the Shadows…"_

Yama was jarred from her deep thoughts as Serena pulled her along way her arm, since 'Yami Yugi' and Tea had headed on to a café. They headed in after them and sat at a table not too far from them. After ordering, when she knew that they wouldn't be bothered for a while, Serena asked, " Are you okay?"

" I'm fine, just… "

"Just what?"

"I'm…not sure really…" Yama trailed off, glancing at Tea and Yami Yugi after her shoulder. " I think I know him… knew him… back before… before I was in the crystal." she said glancing down to where the Millennium Crystal hung around Serena's neck, reflecting the sunlight coming through the window.

Serena's eyes showed concern for her yami's plight. She brushed her hand against Yama's, and said, "Don't worry, I'll help you remember your past. I heard the spyee's-" nodding to the two unsuspecting victims of her plot to shamelessly spying "-that there's an exhibit over at the museum, an Egyptian one. The article in the magazine has a picture of what looks like the Millennium Puzzle. The two of them are going there after the arcade."

Thankfully, in Serena's mind, the café was one where you take the check up to the cash register. After paying, they followed them to the arcade. Serena explained the games, the technology behind them, and how to play them. (I'm too lazy to type out the contest between Tea and the dance guy, and to type out the duel. Didn't like the episode anyway, muted it when it was on.) They also tailed them to Kaiba Land, and followed them to the park (think that it's a park) once what ever they were doing at Kaiba Land was done. The conversation, according to Serena, was about Yami's past, as they started calling him. It took too long to say 'Yami Yugi' when you speak at a super fast pace a.k.a. Serena-nese. Finally, Tea and Yami (with their spies in tow) came to the museum.

Serena managed to convince Yama to trail the two down a set of stairs behind a door that clearly said on it, "Authorized Personal Only", which was achieved by a promise of lots and lots of chocolate.

"Rules are meant to be broken." was all Serena said on the matter.

They hid behind the doorway into the room that held the two tablets that showed the carvings of Duel Monsters and the fight between the High Priest and the Pharaoh. They heard the entire conversation between Ishizu and Yami (I'm too lazy to go dig up the tape with that episode on it to get the conversation. 'Sides, Survivor's on and Chapera just beat Mogo Mogo.) When Yami and Tea headed towards the door, Serena cast an invisibility spell to keep them from being seen by the two spyee's. Even if Yami could sense the magicks she used, he wouldn't be able to trace it at all because it was different from shadow magick. Yama got a close-up look at Yami's face. She saw the same flash from before, but still the eyes were shadowed over. "The two of you can come out now." said Ishizu, once she was sure Yami and Tea were gone.

Serena, pulling Yama behind her, who was hell-bent on making a mad dash upstairs, came into Ishizu's line of sight. Ishizu frowned slightly. From what she had gotten from Shaadi, they were supposed to look different from what they look like now. She knew it was them by the Millennium Crystal hanging around the silvery-blonde girl's neck, and the copy that hung around the black-haired girl's neck. Which left… " Why do you wear illusion spells?" she questioned.

Serena stiffened. _How could she tell about the spells?_

But she still dropped the illusion. "How could you tell?" she questioned, voicing her thoughts.

"Shaadi gave me information about you. The crystal was a dead giveaway."

Serena glanced down at the crystal, cursing herself for not thinking of hiding it. Leaving at home wasn't an option, Yama had to return to the crystal if they ran into Yami and Tea at the plaza this evening. "What do you want? 'Cuz if you hurt Yugi I'll kill you."

_Direct and to the point._ thought Ishizu. "What I want, Serena, is to merely guide you to your destiny."

"Y'know, the last time someone said that to me, two years later I had already died twice and they wound up betraying me. I already have a destiny, I don't need another one."

"What destiny would that be?" Ishizu doubted it was as important as being the keeper to the Pharaoh's memories.

"You want proof? I'll give you proof." Serena right now didn't care about Luna's voice echoing in her mind, telling her not to do this.

She took a few steps away from Yama and the woman who had said her name was Ishizu to Yami. Her hand wrapped around her brooch. It felt… different from the last time she had transformed, both physically and magically. New words formed in her mind. "Silver… Moon… Millennium… _Make-up!"_

Silver light filled the room. When it got to more see-able levels, Serena noticed the changes to her fuku.

The basic design was the same as Sailor Saturn's first fuku before the Crystal Power-up, but with different colors. The kerchief/scarf started out white, and faded down to silver and then to a dark midnight/navy blue, with a single opal-colored stripe edging it about ½ inch from the edge. The skirt was the same as the scarf, fading from white to silver to dark midnight/navy blue, but with what looked like stars spread randomly across the skirt. The bows were the same dark midnight/navy blue as the bottom of the skirt and scarf. Her gloves were trimmed with the dark midnight/navy blue, and her boots were the same dark midnight/navy blue, but were like Saturn's. Her tiara held an opal-colored gem, and the choker was dark midnight/navy blue.

But the biggest change was her brooch. It was now a crescent moon, like her symbol in her princess form, but silver with writing that looked like Japanese, but the grammar was wrong. The moon was in front of a pentacle, the ancient symbol for the sacred feminine, and it bore two sets of wings, one set pointed upwards, the other curving around the bottom of the brooch. The points of the crescent held another pentacle with a crescent moon inside it, also bearing two pairs of wings. Finally, Serena held a glaive in her hands, inscribed with the same writing on her brooch, colored the same dark midnight/navy blue that seemed to be her main color now.

Taking in all these changes, Serena asked Ishizu, "Isn't being a Sailor Senshi more important than what ever destiny you seem so keen to thrust upon me?"

Ishizu was deeply shocked, although she hid it well. "This… is rather unusual, but can't some one else bear this duty?"

Serena chuckled. "You don't know anything about the Senshi. When you are chosen, you bear that duty for life." She transformed down to normal. "I'll decide for myself whether or not I'll accept this 'destiny' you seem so keen to thrust upon me."

Ishizu sighed. Shaadi had said that she seemed stubborn, but was already familiar with the legend of the Shadow Games. "Since you are already aware of the Shadow Games' legend, I can get to the point. Your destiny is to be a guardian, a guardian to the Pharaoh's memories. You hold the key to unlocking the secrets of the Millennium Puzzle. That key lays in the Millennium Crystal."

"You say the Millennium Crystal is the key… why?"

"It is said, in the unknown part of the legend, that the Pharaoh had a twin sister."

"A sister?" /Yama… are you okay? / Yama looked like she was going to pass out. The things Ishizu was saying…something inside was…_ "Should your brother be forced to bind himself to the shadows, you are the one who will know the truth…of the Suten-nu-heba…"_

/./I'm… fine, aibou… really…/./

Ishizu continued, unaware of the mental conversation. "Yes, a sister. SHE is the one who bore the Millennium Crystal, without her brother's knowledge. She supposedly didn't have any shadow powers, but she did have telekinetic powers, and the ability to read and asset a person's aura, magical, spiritual, and other. She was supposed to be his heir until he bore one of his own. But as twins, they held a bond, similar to a bond between soul mates. After he sealed his soul into the Millennium Puzzle, it would only be a short time until she died. It is theorized that she sealed her own soul into the Crystal, most likely to save her own life, or to ensure that she would see her brother again. But we don't know anything. "

"She can't use Shadow Magick, she's too pure…too innocent." Hiding behind a pillar, listening to the High Priest tell the Pharaoh how she would never be able to bear a makaoa-kha-renput… "But should your heir be forced into the Shadows, she will be the one to hold within her the key to the memory of the Suten-nu-heba."

Yama, who had been quiet since Serena had transformed into Sailor Moon, finally spoke up. "Maybe… maybe I'm the key. I… I mean… I do look a lot like him… and I was sealed in the Crystal…"

Serena walked over to Yama. "We don't know for sure," she said, putting her hand on Yama's shoulder. "But I'd say that it is highly possible." She turned to Ishizu. "You said that I was the guardian… to his memories. But what if I'm just the catalyst, and Yama is the guardian? I was the one who enabled her to gain a solid body, so what if my role is just the one who helps everything get started, but without affecting the situation itself? Maybe my destiny is to just help Yama?"

Ishizu frowned. "It's a good theory, but the prophecy states clearly this: 'The one who bears the Crystal of the Ages, born under the moonlight, the Savior of the People, the Messiah of Light, daughter of moon and time, chosen by destiny to reveal the past, the past of the Pharaoh and the woman closest to him.'"

Serena turned from Yama, who looked like she wasn't even in the here and now, and mirrored Ishizu's frown. "Wait a sec… it says that I'll reveal the past of the Pharaoh and the …and the woman closest to him! I'm supposed to help Yama and Yami, as I called the Pharaoh, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, regain their memories, not to guard the memories! Me being Sailor Moon just has me fit the prophecy even better. My destiny isn't to guard his memories and bear the key, my destiny is to help the key, Yama, reveal his memories, as well as her own!"

This little declaration shook Yama from her trance-like state. "So…" she began. "You're supposed to help me get my memories back? That is if I am the key that you are supposed to help."

Ishizu nodded. This girl, the guardian of the key, Serena, was smarter than Shaadi had noted. She picked up on something that no one else had notices before in the prophecy. She had been taught that 'the woman closest to him' meant that she would reveal the memories of the Pharaoh's lover's memories in her re-incarnation. But it seems that her teachers were wrong. "That seems like the only answer possible. But before that can happen, the Pharaoh must defeat his latest challenge. You must help him in any way you can."

With this statement hanging in the air, Serena and Yama left the museum. Serena immediately headed for the plaza that the letter that she got this morning said that she was supposed to go to. When she was sure that no one was watching, she released the illusion spells on the two of them, and Yama returned to the crystal. There was a lot they had to discuss, but that could wait until they were back at the Game Shop. Serena at last reached the plaza. She saw Yami, Tea, and a woman whom she knew was Mai Kujaku (is that right?) from the Duelist Kingdom rosters that she looked up on-line when she was laid up with the flu back around the time that tournament was going on.

She didn't plan on greeting the three right know, she could drop the fact that she was completing in this tournament on them later, besides, the TV screens on the buildings were changing. When she saw who was on the screens, she gasped. It was her childhood friend, Seto. She hadn't seen him since the day before she had heard from him that Gozabaru Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corp, was going to visit his orphanage. She had met Gozabaru before he had told her this. He had come to her martial arts dojo when he was looking for a bodyguard for his son, Noah, who was around his age. He had offered the job to her, but she refused, saying that she had bigger dreams for her life than protecting some rich kid. Maybe not in those words…

Serena snapped her attention back to the screen. He explained the tournament to the duelists in the plaza, and his helicopter had come into the plaza. She heard Yami call Seto 'Kaiba', and was shocked. Seto had told her of his plan to challenge Gozabaru to chess and beat him, but she hadn't thought that he would go through with it! She was sure that she had talked him out of that! But still, the stage was set, and the actors cast into their roles. Battle City was sure to be an unforgettable tournament…

Well… what do you think? I FINALLY have got this chapter done. School's been a nightmare, and I had to go give a writing sample to the high school I applied to. But still, I hope I'm giving some one a reason to keep reading this!


	4. Chapter 4

Millennium I

Secrets of the Puzzle 

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own the shows that this story 'borrows' various elements from said shows. I DO own this story, so please ask me before you go take my storyline.

Note- I made a mistake between chapters 2 and 3. In chapter 2 I said that Serena was the daughter of the goddesses of the moon and destiny, but in chapter 3 I stated that she was the daughter of the moon and time. When I was typing up chapter 2 I think that I mixed up a part of the sequel to this story, Millennium II: Journey to the Past/Secrets of the Past, with who Serena was the daughter of. Go along with what I said in chapter 3, but to give you something to think and ponder and quite possibly rant about:

When the tsuki no hime comes of age as the sixth month sets, moon and destiny will come upon her, and she shall come into her birthright which was denied to her long ago in the age of Silver, and she shall find out the truth to the downfall of her ancestors' kingdom, and her trials shall begin, but she will at last find the one to whom her heart was bound to in the age of Silver long ago.

If you think you have the answer, tell me when you review this story. I'll state who was right at the beginning of Millennium II, when I get around to it.

Chapter 4

Serena arrived home about half an hour after Yugi got home. She was verbally ranting in her room when the noise drew Yugi to her room. After all, it IS hard to ignore the amount of noise she was surely producing when you are right next door to it. Yugi found her ranting about 'some && & who went and ruined his life' (I'll let YOU fill in the blanks 'cuz I'm not allowed cuss and I couldn't find one particular word I was looking for in my Japanese-English dictionary) "WHO are you talking about?"

Serena stopped ranting and looked at him. "Y'know the kid who I made friends with at the orphanage?"

At his nod she continued. "Well, I had heard that he and his little brother were adopted, and I just found out today that he is the current head of Kaiba Corp."

Yugi was in shock. "You mean… YOU were friends with Kaiba!"

Serena nodded. "He was planning to challenge Gozabaru to a chess game and win when he visited the orphanage, but I thought that I had talked him out of it. He's probably forgot about me, but I plan on reminding him of the past in Battle City."

"You're going to enter Battle City!"

"I got a letter to go to the plaza this evening, and that's how I found out about Seto. I would have gone to Duelist Kingdom, but I got the flu the day before the ship was due to leave. I have no plans about missing this tournament." She glanced at her alarm clock and said, "Don't we have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you're right. We'll go after school tomorrow to register. Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi nasai. I've got to get a shower before bed, just so you know if you hear the shower running."

"'Kay." Yugi turned and headed back to his own room. Once there, Yami came out of the puzzle. Noting the look on Yami's face, Yugi said, "What's the matter Yami?"

Yami frowned, trying to put his thoughts to words. "That necklace your cousin was wearing… it felt like one of the Millennium Items."

"But there's only seven!"

Yami's frown deepened. "I know but… maybe there's another item out there… but how'd it end up with you cousin?"

Yugi fingered the puzzle, thinking. "Well… when we were eight, we were looking around in Grandpa's closet for the board games, when we find the Millennium Puzzle. There was a necklace with it, that Grandpa said was called the Millennium Crystal. He said that they were going to be his deathbed gifts to us, but he gave them to us any way. That's when he dared me to solve it. Serena was the only one who knew about the puzzle when we were growing. She had protected me back in grade school from bullies, but lately she's seems… distant isn't the word I'm looking for, but it will do… distant since she got here. I just wish I knew what was bugging her…"

"As she always been like this?"

"Well, she started growing distant after her baby sister was kidnapped when she was ten. She grew even more distant when we were twelve. But lately…it's like she's hiding something… but I don't know what."

"But you're doing the same thing, aren't you?" pointed out Yami.

"I guess so. But I'm not sure how she'd react to magic actually existing. But I THINK that she knows something. She had that look in her eyes, the kind a person has when they know something that you don't think that they don't know."

Yami looked confused. "Once more, with clarity."

"The kind of look a person has when they've learned something you didn't want them to know and they're just waiting for you to put the pieces together."

"Maybe she'll come around."

Yugi looked worried. "I hope so Yami. But she's not the kind of person who would mess around with fools, much less put up with one who can't put the pieces together."

"So it's a good thing that we're not fools then."

Finished with her shower, Serena began to brush out her hair, pondering various things. Yama appeared next to her in her 'spirit' form. Serena was secretly glad that Yama could still appear outside the crystal in her spirit form, in which only Serena could see her. Yama could talk to Serena via their link, but Serena was a complex mix of emotions currently that right now she wasn't even going to try and get through. "Do you believe what Ishizu told us?" questioned Serena. "'Sides, you're the one to whom this all depends on."

"I don't know. Even if it wasn't, that doesn't explain the flashes of memories I had today. But your explanation does make sense. Do you want me to try and re-establish that link to be sure?"

"We'd better not until we know for sure. The last thing we need is for Yami to think the enemy hacked into his head. But…" she trailed off, fingering her brooch, laying on her desk. "I wish you could help fight the youmas that are sure to come eventually, but you have to have a Sailor Crystal for there even to be a chance of you being on, much less becoming one."

No sooner had the words left her mouth, Sailor Pluto appeared in her room. "Geez, Pluto, ya tryin' to give me a heart attack!" exclaimed Serena, jumping slightly, clutching a hand to her heart. _This is bad for my heart._

"I know how to enable your yami to fight along side you."

"Do you regularly eavesdrop on me, or do you find my life better than soap operas?"

It was all Pluto could do not to roll her eyes in a show of emotion, which would just add to the shock. _She's certainly recovered well, considering what happened…_ "This has to do with preser-"

"-vation of the time line. I've heard the riot act before."

"If you would just let me finish, you'll find out what I mean. Yama-" nodding her head towards her, who since she had appeared, looked like some one who'd rather be else where right now. "-has an un-active Sailor Crystal."

"A Sailor Crystal can be un-active?" questioned Serena, looking surprised.

Pluto nodded. "Yes, some times Sailor Senshi don't come into their powers for a few re-incarnations, due to destinies or duties they have to do in that life, but they still have the Sailor Crystal in them, laying dormant until they are reborn in the life where their crystal have to be activated. I came to bring her brooch."

Pluto placed a brooch on the desk, and said, "I have to return to the gates." She disappeared.

Serena and Yama looked at the brooch, glittering in the light from her desk lamp. It bore the exact same symbol on it that was on the puzzle and crystal, the eye of wisdom. However in the center of the eye, where the pupil was, there was a pentacle carved into it, with another eye of wisdom in the center. The eye itself was in front of another pentacle, bearing two pairs of wings like on Serena's brooch. Yama brushed her fingers lightly on the top, jumping back when it opened. There was a hollow area in the center, right under the center of the eye on the top part of the brooch. "I guess the Millennium Crystal goes there, since it is your power source technically," said Serena, taking off the crystal and holding it up. "So you should probably take on your solid form for this to work properly."

Yama nodded, not really sure where this was going to lead to. To know that soon Serena would have to fight the fore coming battle alone… that was worth the sacrifice. She returned to her solid body as Serena placed the crystal in the hollow area in the brooch. "I've put sound spells on the room so Yugi won't hear, but you've better be careful, but hopefully Yami won't sense it, since this would be the kind of magic that he WOULD sense."

"O-okay." Truth be told, Yama wasn't sure what would happen if this doesn't work.

She picked up the brooch, feeling the magic pulse around it. It was similar to the feel Serena had when she was Sailor Moon, but it also had a tinge of shadow magic, which brought back memories of that never-ending darkness. She wondered if she had always used shadow magic, it seems like the boy from her flashes, the one who seemed like he was related to her, wasn't aware that she could use shadow magic. _What does this all mean? I just wish I knew…why the shadow magic I use was a secret…_ Words formed in her mind, yet she whispered them, for some unknown reason or fear. "Ancient… Millennium… Cosmic… Make… Up…"

When the light subsided, Yama examined what she was wearing. It looked like Serena's, but the colors were a gold color, like the pulse that the Millennium Items give off, and a rainbow –mix, with a yellow/amber opal stripe of the kerchief/scarf with the same color opal in her tiara. She also held a naginta in her hands. The first words out of her mouth were, "Why is this skirt so short?"

Serena laughed as Yama tried to pull the skirt down a little more. "I think it's a diversion tactic. Most of the enemy's lackeys were guys, so I guess the theory was that if you flashed to them, they'd get a nosebleed and give you enough time to attack. Also it's easier to fight in it, you don't have to worry about your legs getting tangled in your skirt if its long. Besides, it's like one of those outfits they wear during gymnastics competitions. It's just basically a leotard with a skirt. It never really bothered me. But I've got to complain about the uniform skirts even though they're the same length. Yugi can't think that I actually like mini skirts!"

Yama smiled at Serena's statement. It felt good to have some one to laugh with, to cry with, to just have some one to share life with. If this was a second chance to live a full life, she was surely going to live it. Yama figured out how to de-transform back down, and disappeared back into the crystal. Serena settled down to get ready for bed, but not before she put on some music.

(I putting this in '98, but it has all the modern movies and stuff along with my favorite songs.)

She lay in bed, listening as one of her favorite songs came on. It was from the American film Daredevil.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul _

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I've without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I can live any life there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love_

_Darling only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here there must be something more _

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_(I can live any life there's nothing inside)_

_Bring me to life…_

She kind of zoned out during that one, just relaxing, listening to the music, until the third one came on, _Everybody's Fool indeed…_

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self-indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame don't you see me_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending _

_But now I know she _

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask where will you hide_

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool… _

Serena had tried hard to suppress the memories of that night. Just the knowledge that he was still out there, working with the people who killed her family… it made her eager for him to burn in Hell. She remembered what Uncle-Father Mulcahy had told her, with comments from Uncle Hawkeye. Sinners go to Hell, and they certainly deserved to go there. She checked, Yama was asleep, so no worries about her sneaking in on her thoughts. That man who spoke to them in the museum… she knew that he was involved with what happened. The ninth song came on, and Serena closed her eyes, listening to the words.

_Playground school bell ring again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello I'm your mind giving you_

_Someone to talk to _

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

Don't cry 

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday… _

_It's true…_ she thought, beginning to fall asleep. _The person I was is gone, well the person I played to those people in Tokyo. But she lingers still, in my mind, waiting until the day when her justice is served… _

The next day at school, they told the gang about Battle City. Serena didn't really pay too mach attention to the conversation. Every one thought that she was too busy being happy that they were changing the girls' uniforms starting next semester. But really she was talking to Yama, discussing the possible results that would happen during Battle City. They knew that the Rare Hunters were going to be going after the Kami-no-Cardo that wasn't in their hands, God of the Obelisk. They also briefly debated card strategy, but Serena had to get back to class. After school they went to the place where they were supposed to sign up for the tournament, and get their duel disks that they would be using. Yugi and Serena qualified, but the guy said Joey didn't qualify… at first. He said that there was a glitch in the computer, but Serena read between the lines (and his mind) to know that Joey really didn't qualify, that the guy was really working for Marik, leader of the Rare Hunters. It was clear that they were after Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon, which he won from Rex Raptor in Duelist Kingdom.

Serena had heard about Serenity's operation from listening in on the gang's, or the Yugi-gumi as she called them, conversations while she 'pretended' to be engrossed in what ever book she had brought that day. Unknown to every one but Yama, she had worked a spell, to ensure that even if the operation failed, Serenity wouldn't lose her eye sight. Serena knew that surgery on the eyes and the optical nerve itself was like playing poker and balancing on a high wire, while trying to keep a perfect poker face. She just wanted Serenity to be able to see her brother dueling in Battle City.

Serena wasn't at the hospital the night of Serenity's operation. She was doing her version of preparing for the tournament. She went through kata after kata, empty hand and with weapons, mainly with the staff and the bokken. Serena 'pretended' not to notice Kaiba, who had come to the park for some peace and quiet before Battle City got started, and had seen her practicing and decided to watch. When she finished, she said, "I guess CEOs are exempt from invasion of privacy laws."

"It's a free park last I checked."

"This part of the park is only known to those who know where it is."

"So it's a crime to know where it is."

"I didn't say that."

"You did to."

"You're twisting my words."

"I know." he deadpanned.

With that Serena just cracked up, and after a few minutes Kaiba did too. At this particular moment Serena was glad that no one else was there. One, they'd probably die of shock. Two, he would never live it down. When they finally sobered up, she said, "I thought I had talked you out of that plan, Seto-kun."

"I did it for Mokuba."

"You're completely miserable, plus Yugi and his faithful Yugi-gumi and convinced that you have no heart and that you were born a complete shiseiji."

"I knew that I didn't miss your tact."

"That's what I'm here for."

"I didn't hear from after that day… even when I had a chance to look… where were you?"

"Three years ago I went back to Tokyo. It was around that time that I dyed my hair and started wearing colored contacts so my eyes weren't look purple. I guess what I taught you about ki-sensing stuck around in that head some where."

"One of the only things I'm glad I got from you." He said. "But… you've changed."

"So have you."

"That's not the point. You're different from the person you were back then. You're hiding something, I can tell. You're not the same."

Serena didn't look at him. She looked up at the moon, evasively answering the question. "People change, Seto-kun. Every one does. It's just that I've changed more than others. Besides, what I'm hiding I can't tell you or any one, not even Yugi, cuz I don't want them getting hurt by my past."

He tried to answer, but she cut him off, saying "I've gotta get home. See ya at Battle City."

Seto watched her leave, narrowing his eyes as he picked through her words. _I wish you could tell me, because it's not good to hold every thing inside. _He heard her call "I am not!" from halfway down the hill. He groaned. _I wish I knew how she did that._

That night, after refitting her deck for tomorrow, Serena and Yama both had unusual dreams. Yama's consisted of running through a crowd with the boy from her flashes, going to this palace. Things that looked like Duel Monsters were fighting everywhere. The last thing Yama saw in her dream before it ended was the Pharaoh casting a spell that did some thing with his soul, saying that it was the only way to stop the Shadows. She was still confused as to where she got 'Pharaoh' from, it just the first thing that comes to mind when she sees that boy.

Serena's dream was a bit more confusing. She saw the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Alliance being destroyed, but Endymion and all the Senshi except Pluto and Saturn leading the charge. She saw herself committing suicide not because Endymion was dead, but because… some thing about him not getting her power? She also saw Yugi, dressed similarly to Endymion but in silver rather than black, lying bloody and burned from Mars' fire in front her. Serena also saw a little girl, her… sister? Stabbed through the heart by the Space Sword. She looked like she was only six. Lastly, she saw Pluto crying over the body of her mother, having promised to her in her last moments of life that she would 'watch over and protect their children?' Needless to say, this dream left every one with unanswered questions. But those two weren't the only ones plagued by strange dreams.

Yugi had a similar dream as Serena, only from his point of view, which greatly disturbed him, and Yami had the same dream as Yama, only with the word 'princess' coming to mind when he saw the girl. She was dressed in clothes only wore by royal women, and was wearing the same necklace that he had seen Serena wearing. She looked exactly like him, or at least that was what he thought she would look like if her eyes weren't shadowed over. He could sense unused Shadow Magic in her, even though it was a dream. He had a feeling of surprise from this, and was puzzled by it. Why shouldn't she have Shadow Magic? He had the feeling that he thought that she didn't have Shadow Magic or couldn't use it.

This left a bunch of confused people by morning. But they all had to push these dreams to the backs of their minds… for now. Battle City was set to start that morning, and the actors were due at their places, for the show must start…

Well… what do you think? You're probably in shock by now, because I've got out two chapters before the month is over. Before I start on chapter 5, I'm going to edit the first two chapters and possibly chapter three as well. So with that, Please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Millennium I

Secrets of the Past 

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Do you want a list of what I DO own? Here it is: Anime DVDs and VHS tapes, my BtVS collection, my AtS collection, my MASH collection, a bunch of movies on DVD and VHS, a LOT of tapes with recorded shows of various favorites, a thousand and one Yu-Gi-Oh! cards, a lot of books, mostly mysteries books, all the Shonen Jump issues, a complete set of Sailor Moon manga in English, complete set of CardCaptor Sakura manga in English, various other anime merchandise, manga from other favorites, clothes, graded school papers, all of my creative thoughts in my head, and the stories and poems I've typed. So you see, that's all I own.

Note- My fifth chapter…and it took how long? I'm not sure. When summer arrives I'll try and be more diligent, cuz I won't have homework. As I've said before, I'm skipping the duel until I feel qualified to write a duel because I'm not completely sure yet how to write them.

"…"- speaking

_italics_- thoughts

/…/- Yugi and Serena to Yami and Yama (respectively)

/./…/./- Yami and Yama to Yugi and Serena (respectively)

Chapter 5 

When Seto-kun had said that Battle City would be an all-out war, he wasn't kidding. Every one took it seriously. So far, Serena was the only one out of the four duelists, Yugi, Joey, Mai, and herself, to get all six locator cards. Of course, she wasn't stuck dueling people with alterative agendas, so that had something to do with it too. She had just joined up with Joey, Tea, and their new friend Namu when they were jumped. Serena had managed to knock out two of 'the guys in robes' when one got her from behind. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Namu. And he was talking to who seemed like the ringleader of the robe guys. And he held a rod with the Eye of Ages on it.

When she came to, she was tied to a chair in a dark room. /Yama, you okay? /

/./Fine. But we'd better find some way to get out of here. /./

Serena used her 'ki sense', as she had dubbed it, to check for guards. /Some one's coming. The leader of the men who attacked me and the others. /

The guy entered the room. She raised an eyebrow. "You came alone? Aren't you afraid that I'll untie myself and beat all of you guys up?" she said, having already summoned one of her kunai from her sub-space pocket and had got to work on the ropes.

The man, whom Serena now saw had what looked like tattoos covering a part of his face, raised his hand in front of her face. "Oh sure, the old 'talk to the hand' thing. Don't you realize that's just plain rude?" He hadn't said a thing since entering. "Oi! The least you could do grunt at the most. I feel like I'm talking to a log here!"

Suddenly she stiffened, feeling someone trying to take over her mind. /./I'm not sure I can hold him off! /./ Serena bent over, moaning from the intense pain in her head. _From Yama trying to fight him… and my own resistance._

Memories of a dark alley came, flooding her mind. Flashes past before her eyes. Being jumped. The shock at whom it was. Trying to fight, resist, run, any thing to get away. Being pinned under him. Him touching her in places he had no right to touch. Rough hands, pulling at the clothes covering the lower part of her body. The pain… the terrible pain, tearing her inside, licking up her spine, blood pooling between her legs. Finally coming to her senses, finally grabbing her dagger from sub-space. Stabbing the shiseiji. Watching him die, the body disappearing in a swirl of black, knowing that the feeling of being dirty wouldn't go away. Seeing her family, their blood covering everything. Her mother's last words, the warmth leaving her body. Stumbling to the temple. The feeling of fists hitting her body, yet being dead to the pain of their blows. Feeling only the pain caused by HIM, the one who stole her innocence. Silently begging the one whom she thought loved her, for him to help her. And finally… finally, the feeling of hitting the cold stone steps, the heat from the sun gone, leaving only cold, harsh stone. Hitting the concrete, focusing her eyes on the moon, thinking that it would be the last thing she would ever see. _Yet I survived… only to be used here?_

Anger raged through her. Serena had never felt anger but once before… on the day she woke up to find her baby sister missing. She had felt anger then, at the man who took her Usa-imouto-chan away from her. And she felt anger now, anger at the one who dared to try and take control of her mind. She felt power rise within her, power that she thought she only had as Sailor Moon. She heard the voices, the ones that had cried out to her since she was twelve years old, curse the one who sought to do this to her, both those who had hurt and helped her, and rise up, attacking him and his lackeys. Serena threw her head back as she felt her forehead grow hot from the crescent moon that symbolized her power, which had appeared during the flashbacks, flickering, and then growing stronger and stronger. She sent power to Yama, combining the two magicks, throwing him, whom she was sure was Namu, out of her mind. She sent one message to his mind. _Stay out of my mind, or be prepared to face the Moon Princess' wraith. _

The force of her magic exploding outwards was felt by all in the building. The magic burned the ropes to ashes, freeing her. And she ran, facing no opposition, since she had successfully knocked every one out. Serena located the exit, throwing open the door, nearly pulling it off the hinges, and continued running through the warehouses and crates in the docks, stopping only when she was a good three warehouses down from the one they were using as their center. She fell to her knees, panting in vain attempt to catch her breath. Serena could sense that she had also knocked out Yama by accident by at the warehouse, knowing it would take a while for her to come to. She turned to a group of people, unseen by all but her, dressed in American Army fatigues from the Korean War. She said, " Tell all of them thank you for helping me. "

The short one wearing wire-rimmed glasses, with a knit cap on his head, nodded, and said, " We will. Don't worry, we'll tell them all. Even the ones that hate you didn't want the only one who walks both worlds to be controlled." (10 points to those who knew who it is.)

They left, going out to do what she had asked. Serena stood, wincing at the phantom pains that traveled up her spine. They always came when she was reminded of that night… Hearing a helicopter coming, she turned in the direction it was coming from before it came within 'normal' hearing range. Of course, nothing about her was normal. Narrowing her eyes to read the writing on the side, she saw that it was Seto-kun's. From her viewpoint, Serena saw that Seto-kun, Mokuba, and Yami no Yugi were in there. _Seto-kun doesn't look happy… he can't take the fact that magic does exist. Though I always thought that he'd have a stroke, even if he's only a teen…_ Following it with her eyes, she saw it was heading to the section of the docks that was on the sea. /./Who's going to the sea? /./

/You're awake. /

/./What hit me? /./

Serena knew full well what had knocked her out, but she wasn't about to tell her. She realized now that it wasn't her power as Sailor Moon, but her power as Princess Serenity… and Yama couldn't know about that. /I guess I must've tapped into my power as Sailor Moon, and when I used it to boost your power, I must have not done it correctly. /

In her soul room, Yama frowned. She wasn't buying it. She had seen Serena do spells that were extremely complex, yet she messed up a simple power boost. Serena must have sensed her doubt, so she said, /If you were trying to fight off a psychopath while trying to boost up some one else's power to get rid of said psychopath, you'd make some mistakes to. /

Yama could practically see her hikari pouting. /./You're right. Who's going to the sea? /./

/Seto-kun, with Mokuba, his little brother, and Yami. They're heading to the part of the docks that's actually on the ocean. I'm heading over to where ever they're going. / Serena started to run, following the helicopter. /I wonder what's going on…/

When Serena got to the docks, the duel between the possessed Joey and Yami Yugi had already started. Turning to Kaiba and Mokuba, she asked, "What's going on here?"

"The mutt's possessed by this Marik guy and the loser of the duel gets sunk in the ocean. Tea's tied up over there, and if we try to help her, he's going to have one of his lackeys drop a crate on her that's set to drop any way."

"Ya sure that's there's nothing we can do!?"

"Yes I'm sure that I'm sure."

Through Tea's eyes, Marik or 'Namu' as he was known as to those fools as he called them, he saw Serena. _How was she able to escape?_ He thought, reflecting on the events that had occurred at the warehouse.

_Flashback_

_'He watched through Rishid's eyes as he entered the room where the Pharaoh's hikari's cousin was tied up. "You came alone? Aren't you afraid that I'll untie myself and beat all you guys up?" _

_'Rishid said nothing, as ordered to. "Oh, sure. The old 'talk to the hand' thing. Don't you know that's just plain rude? Oi! The least you could do is grunt at the most. I feel like I'm talking to a log here!" With that he began to take control of her mind. _

_'He felt her body stiffen, and then encountered some unexpected resistance. He had seen the Millennium Crystal around her neck, and had been taught the unknown part of the legend of the Pharaoh, yet he didn't think that the sister of the Pharaoh had awakened. _She must've awakened when the puzzle was assembled. _He thought as he fought the Pharaoh's sister, when he felt something unexpected. Anger, at him for trying to take control of her mind, which had never happened before with any of his mind slaves. Then again, no of his mind slaves had resisted for as long as she had, even with aid from the Pharaoh's sister. Suddenly he was attacked by unknown persons. _Spirits… _he realized, fending them off. But he was doomed when he felt an unknown magic combine with the shadow magic the Pharaoh's sister and throw him from her mind. But what she said in his mind puzzled him. It was in a tone of voice_ _that demanded respect. _Stay out of my mind, or be prepared to face the Moon Princess' wraith.

_End of Flashback_

Marik knew that she was no ordinary girl. When she threw him out of her mind, he briefly saw through Rishid's eyes. A crescent moon was on her forehead, blazing brightly. _She would have been a valuable card to play if I had been able to control her… even with the Pharaoh's sister fighting me off. She wasn't supposed to have Shadow Magic. Either she hid it and didn't tell or she developed it between the time she sealed herself and the time she awoken. No matter, once I get what I want, she will be a small problem to deal with._

Serena mostly tuned out the duel. She could tell how close Joey and Yugi were, and she couldn't pay attention to the two dueling each other without remaining a passive bystander. Serena divided her attention between vaguely watching the duel and any comments made by the others, since Mai, Tristan, Serenity, and some guy named Duke who had arrived some time after her, and picking her way into Joey's mind, trying to bypass Marik's control without letting him know, trying to lend Joey enough strength to break out of Marik's control. But it was difficult, picking her way through the barriers Marik had erected to keep Joey from regaining control of his own body. He had managed to break through a little when Yugi came out to duel. But Marik had just strengthened the barriers.

Kaiba watched Serena out of the corner of his eye. She appeared to be focusing on some thing… and it wasn't on the duel. He knew that some one like her wouldn't-couldn't- watch her cousin duel for best friend with such high stakes without remaining passive. She was up to some thing, and it had some thing to do with how she knew what he was thinking and what he was going to say. Serena had always done that the whole time they had known each other, since she knew that it annoyed him to no end. He had a feeling that she was trying to do some thing to get Marik out of the mutt's mind… if you believed that. Believing that meant that you believed in magic, and magic to him was some thing left for child's tales and over active imaginations. But considering all that had happened to him ever since he first dueled Yugi, Kaiba wasn't so sure any more that magic was impossible. Of course, he'd deny it if confronted with it.

Glancing briefly over at Kaiba, Serena could tell that he was beginning to notice what she was doing. The others didn't know her too well, so they didn't know what kind of person she was. But Kaiba did. But she knew that he didn't believe in magic, so he wouldn't think that she was doing magic. Sure, what she was doing exactly was tied into her duty and curse as the sole person who walked Jinseikai and Shikai, but to some one like Marik, if he traced her, the conclusion would be that she had learned to tap into the Crystal's and was using it to sneak past his barriers. Serena finally got past all of Marik barriers. She found Joey, huddled in a corner of his mind, not even trying to fight. Since the mind shows who you are in its truest form when you enter another mind, she was in her Princess Serenity form, but with silver hair rather than blonde. She also had a pair of wings, pure white, reflecting the innocence of her soul. "Joey." She whispered.

He didn't respond at all. "Joey. " she said louder, getting his attention.

"You're just another delusion. Nothing in here's real. "

Serena reached out and touched his arm. He jumped slightly at the contact. "If I'm not real, how can I touch you?"

Joey's eyes gained a little light, but not much. "There's people waiting for you, Joey." She said as an image of the duel surrounded them. "Your friends want nothing more than for you to return to them. They can't stand for you to be used like this."

"I can't even help myself, not to mention my sister. She still has her bandages on."

"Because Mai doesn't want the first thing your sister sees after the bandages come off is to see her big brother dueling his best friend. And you can't help yourself because you've given up. On them, on Yugi, on your sister, on yourself. Just because you can't take life any more. That's why you're still here. You can get free if you fight, if you stand up and fight to leave, to regain your body. This duel's tearing Yugi apart inside."

Serena stood up from where she had knelt before Joey and held out her hand. "Come on. There's people waiting for you that need you."

The light had fully returned to his eyes. He reached up and took her hand. Serena gave him the strength to force Marik out on his own. She faded away, but not before Joey asked one question. "Matte! Who are you?"

"…Kokoro…"

Serena returned to the land of the living. She tuned into the duel just as the duel ended, and Yugi went into the sea. She watched Joey tell the Red Eyes Black Dragon to attack him, bringing his life points down to zero. He grabbed Yugi's key and dived into the water. She realized that Joey never grabbed his own key. "The idiot! He's just gonna get himself killed!"

"What do you mean!?" exclaimed Duke.

"He never grabbed his own key. He must think that the same key works on both locks."

"He really is a mutt." Commented Kaiba.

"Urusai, shiseiji." Serena said. After all, it wasn't as though she could show that they were friends in front of the others. One, he would kill her. Two, the Yugi-gumi would never let him live this down, even if Joey wasn't there to egg him on. Three, he would kill. So that was enough motivation for her. /./Really? Usually you wouldn't let some thing like that keep you from doing that. /./

/You don't know about Kaiba's sense of pride. 'sides, I'm not in the mood. /

/./Does it have some thing to do with those flashes you had when Marik tried to control your mind? /./

/…I'll tell you about it later. /

In the end, every thing turned out okay. Both Yugi and Joey got out okay, Kaiba and Mokuba left to set up the Battle City Finals, that were starting that night. Once they found out the location, they headed off in that direction. Serena trailed behind the others, lost in thought. No doubt Marik was upset about Joey breaking out of his mind control. _I just hope that Marik doesn't find out that it was me who helped Joey break his mind control. I've got enough problems has it is without having to worry about him trying to either get me on his side or have him go after me directly through the ones I care for._ Serena remembered the prayers that Father-Uncle Mulcahy had taught her when ever she saw him before he died, and after what had happened when she was twelve he continued teaching her the prayers. Sure, she was brought up in a Buddhist/Shinto/Protestant household and Father-Uncle Mulcahy was a Catholic priest, he felt that he should still teach her the old traditional prayers from the Latin mass and rites. Of course, it was Aunt Margaret, Uncle Henry, Uncle Trapper, and Uncle Hawkeye who had taught her the other important things in life. _Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee. Blessed are thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death, Amen._

While Serena was lost in her thoughts, the others were talking. "So who's she? She's rather… cute."

Yugi looked put off. "She's my cousin. Her name's Serena, and she came to live with me and Grandpa from Tokyo."

"Why'd she move here from Tokyo? What about her parents?"

"She said that her parents and younger brother died in a car crash, but… " Yugi trailed off as he looked over his shoulder, looking at Serena, who currently looked like she in another world.

"But what?"

"I'm not really sure that's what really happened. Because on the same day they died, she was found at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the Hikawa Shrine. She said that she was at a class when the accident happened, but I just get the feeling that they died some other way. Like they were murdered."

"Murdered? But was there any proof of murder?"

"None that me and Grandpa heard. But I get the feeling that they were killed, and she wasn't allowed to tell without threatening me and Grandpa."

"Doesn't that sound a little like some thing some thing that the Yakuza wouldn't do?"

"What if it was the guy we met at the museum?"

"Maybe it was Marik who killed her family and tried to kill her to get to you?"

"No way, he kidnapped her with me and Joey when his guys jumped us, but not before she knocked out two of his guys."

"Was she in the same room as you and Mokuba?"

"No. He must've put her in a different room like he did with Joey."

With that, that particular conversation ended. The topic switched to other subjects. It was revealed that Mai didn't make it to the finals, but didn't plan on missing it for nothing. (This is done for a reason! Reasons that will be revealed in later chapters!) They finally it to the place where they thought the finals were going to be held. It turns out that it was the place where they were leaving for the finals on Kaiba's zephyr. Mai had left her Duel Disk in her car to show that she wasn't a finalist. Mokuba convinced Kaiba to let the others come with them. /If he hadn't, I would've. / Serena commented to Yama. They made it onto the zephyr without too much trouble, but without seeing the eighth duelist who was competing in the finals. The other duelists besides Yugi, Joey, and Serena are has follows: Bakura, despite his injury, to which he kept saying that he was fine; Namu, whom Serena was sure was really Marik in disguise; and 'Marik', who looked like the leader of the robe guys.

They had some time to find their rooms and get settled before the first duel started. Serena was settling in when there was a knock at the door. "It's open."

"Serena."

"Ishizu."

"I need to talk to Yama as well."

Yama appeared from outside the crystal. "You're in the finals as well?"

"Yes, to stop my brother, Marik."

"Who is pretending to be Namu, their friend, to win their trust?"

"He is?"

"You mean that you didn't know?"

"No. But getting to the point, you are going to be the one to face him first."

"I thought that Yugi was supposed to duel him for the puzzle."

"You're going to be the one to duel him in the finals. So you're going to need the one card that can beat the Sun Dragon of Ra."

"The only card that can beat a Kami-no-Cardo is another Kami-no-Cardo, and Yugi and Kaiba have the other two."

Ishizu pulled a card out from her pocket. "Pegasus made another Kami-no-Cardo based off another tablet showed to him by Shaadi. The one card in the world that surpasses the other Kami-no-Cardos. This card."

Serena, with Yama looking over her shoulder, inspected the card Ishizu had handed her. The title of the card read "Goddess of War Sekhmet", and it was pretty powerful. Attack 8000, defense 10000. Effect: Requires only two tribute monster to normal summon; can be summoned to the field without a tribute if another Kami-no-Cardo is on the field. Boosts the power of spell casters and warriors (beast warriors and winged-warriors not included) by 800 points in attack and defense, cards with 'Amazon' or 'Amazoness' in the name by 1000 attack and defense, and female monster cards by 1500 attack and defense on your side of the field. Stars-10. "This card could easily hand you a victory." Serena commented, observing the picture on the card. The picture held a woman with red hair holding a bloodstained dagger in her hand. Glaring up at the observer with cold amber eyes filled with bloodlust. Despite the warmth in the room, the girls shivered. "I wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley." Commented Yama.

"Wait a sec… why give this to me? Why not to one of the guys?" questioned Serena.

"For some reason, this card can only be used by females to its full power."

"So… this card embodies feminine power?" At Ishizu's nod Serena said, "Very cool. Can't wait to see how the guys are going to react when a goddess can defeat their all powerful gods."

"Don't get cocky." Warned Ishizu.

"I am not cocky. It's just that I've been hurt by men in the past because they thought that I was weak, partly because I AM a woman. And to know that I could quite possibly defeat Marik on my own is some thing new for me. Most of the people I knew in Tokyo thought that I was weak, and I just want to prove my own worth."

Ishizu nodded before turning to Yama. "You must be careful. Marik knows of your existence and won't hesitant to try and use Serena as a target to force you to reveal yourself, since Serena doesn't seem to be planning on revealing the Millennium Crystal to the Pharaoh."

"I want Yugi to exercise his brain in some thing other than duel strategy for a change. 'sides, I'm not gonna tell him about Yama until he tells me about Yami, so we're square."

There would have been more said but there was a call over the PA system telling all duelists to come so they could chose the first duel pairings.

"You coming?"

"I won't be dueling first."

"Lemme guess, you're gonna be dueling Seto-kun?"

"Yes, and he shall lose."

"Well, dueling you at the very least will bring his ego down a few notches."

Now that the actors are heading to their places, the show is set to begin. Unsure about what the future will bring, they ignore the signs of danger. The double-ringed circle around the moon, casting green light on the aircraft. Yet the blood on the moon casting red light in contrast to the ring's green light. Some see these signs and pass it off as a natural occurrence, while others ignore the signs of danger. But still, even those who notice the signs and now what they mean push the signs from their minds, focusing on what they deemed more important. The finals.

What do you think? Two chapters in a month? I'm sure that this is unusual for me, but I've had a lot of free time. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Millennium I 

Secrets of the Past

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- to see the list of what I do own, please proceed to chapter 5.

Note-Sumimasen! I've just had so much on my mind. I'll try and be more diligent in the future. Really, I'm just making this up as I go, and it really doesn't help that I have the other stories being worked out in my head.

_'words'_ –dream, flashback, memory

Chapter 6

They had all headed to the room that they were directed to. They would soon find the pairing for the first duel. Joey had freaked when he had found out that Bakura had forced Bonz to give up all five of his locator cards. Bakura was pleased when he found out that Yugi was his first opponent. /A little too pleased. / Serena had commented to Yama about.

They all proceeded to the dueling arena, Bakura and Yugi on the dueling field, with the others watching from the sidelines. Serena had kind of tuned out every one, musing about what Marik's next move would be and the powerful tool that Ishizu had just literally handed her without any thing but faith in her untested ability to use said tool, until commotion on the dueling field drew her attention, as well as every one else. Serena looked up in time to see that Yami had took Yugi's place, and that an unknown spirit had taken Bakura's place. _A yami…_

The Yugi-gumi was in shock. Apparently, they had had encounters with this spirit in the past on Duelist Kingdom. Tristan was sure that he had gotten rid of the Millennium Ring, in which the spirit dwelled, making the spirit 'Yami Bakura.' Mai, Duke, and Namu couldn't understand the fuss that Joey and Tea were making, while Serena understood perfectly. The others didn't understand completely even after the primary Yugi-gumi members had explained, but they got the basic gist. "Oi, Serena," said Joey, looking over at her. "You seem to be a little too calm after just finding out that your cousin houses a 5,000 year old spirit."

Serena looked at him like he was crazy. She couldn't very well tell them how she could sense him, so she wove a different story. "Look I come from Tokyo. In the past two years we've had one tower destroyed completely, another tower forced to undergo major repairs, enough mysterious attacks to satisfy the American government, which has lead to the naming of the aftereffects from the attacks as the Juuban illness, plus my best friend seems to be a magnet of said mysterious attacks. Trust me, I'm sure that hardly anything would surprise me anymore." /Thank God that me being from Tokyo would come in handy. /

There wasn't any more time to talk about that, since the duel was beginning to heat up. Serena (Yama as well) watched the duel with hawk-eyed observance. _His style's changed… or it could just be Yami's style…_ Serena mused as the duel continued. Noting how Yami Bakura played, how Yami responded to each play, every thing. And 'every thing' included the sideshow as while.Serena couldn't help notice that 'Namu' also watched the duel with a keen eye. She wouldn't be surprised if Yami Bakura was working for Marik to get what he wanted, the Millennium Items, in exchange to help Marik get what he wants, the power of the Pharaoh.

Not surprisingly, Yami Yugi won the duel, but only after only what Serena could call a medo-drama as to whether he should forfeit the duel or to attack and possibly destroy Bakura. Serena couldn't believe this. He would rather risk the safety of the world for the life of his friend! Serena knew that this was sounding crude, but when push comes to shove, you have to make certain sacrifices for the greater good. She was definitely channeling Amara and Michelle with that thought. Serena placed an invisible shield around Bakura, so he wouldn't die from Osiris' attack.

Bakura was still weak from his injury, and the Yugi-gumi wanted Kaiba to land the blimp so Bakura could get medical attention. But apparently there was a fully equipped medical team on the blimp. Serena had discreetly elbowed Seto-kun hard in the stomach for his rather heartless statement about how that it was Bakura's own fault that he was unconscious. She was pretty sure that the only one who saw was Mokuba. Yet if someone else had seen it, they probably wouldn't have time to dwell on it, since they were being called to the main hall to find out the pairings for the second duel. It was Joey and 'Marik.'

While they waited around for the next duel to begin, Yugi was busy talking to Yami. Apparently, he had sensed someone shielding Bakura when Osiris attacked, and he thought that someone was Serena. Short of siding her with Marik, he put her as someone who knew magick, and was fairly powerful. Yugi wasn't as sure, since the most about the supernatural that he knew that Serena had been involved in was the fact that she had lived in Tokyo for the past three years, Capital of the Paranormal. Yami also suspected that she had aided Joey in breaking Marik's control, since he had told them about what had happened. Yugi's response to that comment was that Yami should work for the American C.I.A., since he had all these theories that bordered on conspiracy. Yugi just left Yami to his own theories and thoughts, while he dwelled on his own. He knew that Serena was hiding something big, but he wasn't sure what. It had always seemed that she was keeping secrets, ever since she had saved his life when they were twelve.

_'They were walking home from school that day, and it was raining. Not the heavy downpour of a storm, nor the light drizzle or misting like that in Ireland, but… it seemed like the heavens were mourning. Of course, it seemed like the sky was doing that a lot. It had rained a lot more than the average rainfall ever since his parents were murdered two and a half months ago. Suddenly a man jumped at them from an alley, taking him by surprise, but not Serena. She lunged into attack mode, punching and hitting and parrying the man's blows. The two tumbled onto the bridge, the world beyond the two of them not mattering. Yugi had only ever seen Serena fight in martial arts tournaments, but now… it seemed like they were dancing. Well they were, until the man stabbed Serena in, from his view, looked dangerously close to her heart. She fell, taking him down with her, flipping him over the railing, and down to the hard concrete behind. Despite the rain and the distance, he could clear as day hear the man's neck snap. His attention was drawn back to Serena as she groaned. He began yelling for help, as bystanders gathered together at the scene…'_

Yugi knew that Serena had been hiding something ever since that day. Yet he wasn't sure that that secret involved magic. Yugi wasn't about to drag Serena into the world he now lived in, but somehow he knew that she would get dragged into it eventually.

While Yugi contemplated, Yami also pondered, but not on his conspiracy theories that Yugi had said his views were. Unlike Yugi, who had for now pushed his dream into the back of his mind, the dream Yami had had was what currently troubled him. That girl… she seemed familiar, even if her face was cast in shadow. He felt ties to her that he could only describe as family ones, but he had no family… or did he? Yami's memories were shadowy at best, yet something was pulling at his mind, at the fringes of his memory. _'There must be another way to bind the Shadows!'_ A voice in a language he understood, yet didn't know, floated across his mind. The dream clearly showed when the Shadow Realm was sealed the first time, yet does that mean that the Shadow Realm was unsealing itself? He would have to ask Shaadi when he saw him again.

The duel went fine in Serena's mind. Neither succeeded in getting themselves killed, and the real Marik was brought out into the open. But Mai was now trapped in her mind, to show that it wasn't wise to disregard the real Marik with the power of the Millennium Rod as a mild stepping-stone. Even though Yama was worried about Marik, Serena wasn't. She knew that since she had threatened him with her full wraith, that he wouldn't try anything against her, lest he wanted another demonstration. The Yugi-gumi was suspicious of how she took all of this without relative shock, but there was no time to question her. The third duel was about to start. Duelers: Marik and Serena.

In fact, the only one who wasn't worried about the duel was Serena. Kaiba being Kaiba hid his worry extremely well. Also the fact he wanted to see the last Kami no Cardo, The Sun Dragon of Ra, in action helped hide his worry for Serena. Yugi was worried that Serena was going to get hurt in this duel, and he wasn't going to let that happen. Serena knew that she should be worried about losing, since she knew the price one would have to pay, but something inside told her that she would win. It was the same as the feeling she got before every final battle against the enemies she faced as Sailor Moon, the feeling she got that night, the feeling that she wasn't going to see her family again. It was like a sixth sense, and it was telling her that she wasn't going to lose.

The duel was going fairly well, at least to Serena. She had managed to get Ra out on the field when Yami Marik dropped a bombshell. Ra could only be summoned by those who could read the ancient text. Looking down at the card, she gasped as she saw the previously blank card now had text on it, and further more, she could read it. Knowing that Yami Marik wasn't counting on her to be able to read it, expecting only himself, Kaiba, Ishizu, and Shaadi, where ever he is, to do so, that this would be a valuable trump card for the future. So she pretended that she couldn't read it. Besides, she had Sekhmet in her hand, and Yami Marik didn't even know that the card existed. Serena watched with a mask of indifference as Yami Marik read the ancient text.

_"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry,_

_Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight._

_Envelope the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe._

_Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win._

_Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name…_

**_Sun Dragon of Ra._**_"_

While the bystanders were freaking out over this, Yami Marik declared, "My victory is assured."

Serena chuckled. "Why do you laugh in the face of your demise?! You have no cards in your deck that can help you now."

"That's where you're wrong. I do have a card, and it's right here in my hand."

"And what might that be? Not even Exodia the Forbidden One can defeat a Kami no Cardo, and you don't have one in your deck."

"I do have such a card. There was another Kami no Cardo created and was hidden, with only Ishizu holding knowledge of its location. But even if you had obtained this card, you couldn't have used it to its full power. Only women can. And that is what makes this card more powerful than the other Kami no Cardos. As they say, Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned." Serena pulled the card from her hand. "And this is the card that will hand me victory fro your hands!"

She placed the card on her duel disk. The image flashed briefly before lighting once again flashed around the blimp. "Goddess of War Sekhmet!"

This latest Kami no Cardo was a woman, dressed in traditional ancient Egyptian dress. But unlike the ancient carvings of this goddess in mythology, she didn't have a lioness' head. Her hair was the same red as blood, her cold amber eyes filled with bloodlust. Her right hand clutched a dagger, covered with blood. One couldn't perceive the original white of her clothes, as they were completely covered with bloodstains, old and new. "This monster was created to combat the other three Egyptian gods when the Shadow Realm grew out of control. But she was a wild card, and she still is." said Yami Marik.

"What makes you think that she'd listen to you? If I'm not mistaken, she was created to combat the destruction the other three created under the direction of men. Men are always the ones who create chaos and destruction, and women are left to clean up the mess. Even in this day and age, things are no different." Serena replied. "Sekhmet! Attack Ra!"

Sekhmet leaped up, striking down Ra with relative ease. She landed as the pieces of Ra fell down to the field, and she smirked, of self-satisfaction and some emotion that bordered on insanity. It was enough to scare Yami Marik. "I believe that takes your life points down to zero." Serena commented, and the judge confirmed it. She gave no outward sign of surprise as she heard a voice in her head, which Yama heard as well. _"You were right with what you said about me. You have gained my respect from your past challenges. I will stand with you in this challenge, and the ones you shall yet to have faced."_

_"Why?"_

_"Not every god up there is against you. Most side with you, and shall be there at your call if you require their help." _Serena had no chance to question the goddess as the mists of the Shadow Realm faded, and the remains of the duel faded away as well. The others had questions, no doubt, but they would have to wait until the fourth duel of the semi-finals was over. Duelists: Kaiba and Ishizu.

Serena and Yama used the last duel to talk. /./ What do you think Sekhmet meant? /./

/ I'm not sure. /

/./ How come you weren't worried that you'd lose? /./

/ Don't know. It was just… this kind of knowing. I couldn't see HOW he'd lose; I just knew that he would. Something inside told me not to worry, that it would be okay in the end. I don't know how to explain it. /

/./ The others will have questions. /./

/ That just means that I get to mess with their heads. /

/./ Just don't get carried away. /./

/ I won't… but that doesn't mean that I won't have fun. /

/./ At least TRY and be kind to them. /./

/ TRY being the operative word there. /

/./ sigh You're demented. /./

With that, they turned their attention back to the duel. But they weren't the only ones having mental conversations. Yugi and Yami were having one of their own. / How could Serena do that? /

/./ Does what I said earlier sound plausible? /./

/ I'm not entirely sure. But remember how Tea said Marik's guys also captured Serena? Maybe she won the same way she escaped Marik. /

/./ But then how did she escape Marik? /./

/ I don't know. But we need to get answers. /

Serena and Yama eavesdropped on the conversation the Yugi-gumi had with Ishizu. When they came out of the room, they were surprised to find Serena standing against the wall outside. "What, no family members in the club?"

"Serena… what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Look, don't think I don't know what you think I don't know."

"Huh?"

"I know something that you think that I don't know, and I'm not telling you what that might be."

"Why?!"

"Because I know that you know that I hiding something, and I'm not telling you until you either guess what I'm hiding or you tell me what you're hiding to confirm it for me. Though I'm goin' for the first one."

"You're cruel."

"I might as while get you to exercise your brain in something other than game strategy for once in your life. 'sides, where else can I get my fun?" she questioned as she headed back to her room, leaving the Yugi-gumi with many questions and fewer answers. But they don't have much time to ponder these events.

A storm stirs under the surface. Ghosts of the past rest uneasy and wait to strike out. Even those in tune with these ghosts couldn't possibly know what was to happen. The rings around the moon shine brighter than ever, the blood on the moon glowing brighter, casting fragments of green and red light, an silent warning of danger. Yet only one now pays attention to these warnings cast by unnatural forces, in an effort to maintain order. She would have missed these signs too, if she weren't so in tune with the moon, silently warning its princess. The tale the actors weave takes a turn for what can be called the worst. Time will tell all… and fate will decide all.

Finally! Sorry this didn't come out earlier, but I wanted to finish the cross-stitch I was working on before completing the chapter. I was having severe writer's block, at least for this chapter. It's weird, I've got the future of these characters and the world I've woven together pretty much figured out, yet I'm having trouble with the present of the story. After I graduate in early June, or at least when classes end for me, I'll try to be more faithful, I promise! (arms self with ju staff by the computer to fend off any one trying to attack due to note)


	7. Chapter 7

Millennium I

Secrets of the Past

Chapter 7

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Note- As of 4-25-04, I only have 5 weeks left of school. I won't have a lot of time to update this month, since we have our class trip to New York and a field trip to Annapolis. Plus an anime convention at the community college near my town. As I've said before, I'll have more time to update over the summer. Trust me, things will get more interesting once I get through Battle City and get the Sailor Senshi there.

Chapter 7

Things were pretty quiet that night. Kaiba was busy trying to uncover more about the Sun Dragon of Ra, while everyone else was asleep. Well… almost everyone. Yami Marik and Yami Bakura, with the spirit of the real Marik inside him, were having a Shadow Duel. Yama, having sensed the magick, watched the duel unnoticed, ready to intervene if need be. Bakura had lost the duel, saying that he was the darkness and that he could not be defeated as his body faded, destroyed by the shadows. It was at that point Yami entered, demanding what had happened to Bakura. _Men always think that force will solve their problems. They're too stubborn to realize that force can't get you every thing, or that who you are or who you once were can get you those things either. _Thought Yama, deciding to make herself known. "Do you really think that power is all you need to achieve your goals?" she questioned to Yami Marik.

The two looked at her in surprise, having not noticed her presence. _So this is the sister of the Pharaoh, the spirit of the Millennium Crystal._ Thought Yami Marik, having easily guessed her identity.

But to Yami, the appearance of this girl startled him to the core. She looked exactly like him! Well, aside from the gender difference. He noticed a crystal, colored a clear gold, hanging around her neck, engraved with the Eye of the Ages. "Who are you?"

"A yami, such as yourselves."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You didn't ask for details." Yama smirked, enjoying this immensely.

"Why are you here?"

"To clean up the mess that men leave. Also to enjoy the sideshow of the worry and suspicion."

"What mess?"

"The mess that men always leave behind, leaving women to clean up. That's the way it has been, and the way it will always be. Do you really think that force will get you what you want?"

"It seems to work, and you'll be next, right behind the Pharaoh."

"What makes you think that I won't stop you?"

"Because no one has the power that can defeat the power of the Pharaoh."

"And yet, it was a girl who beat you in a duel and now bears the Sun Dragon of Ra. You don't have nearly the amount of power that you think you have, and the power you do have comes from the Shadows." The hourglass holding Mai's mind appears. Yama waved her hand, the Eye of Ages flashing briefly with the motion. "Face it, in this matter, I hold the cards."

"How were you able to do that!"

"As I said, I hold the cards in this matter, and if the Pharaoh knew how to tap into the full extent of his power, he would be the one in my position."

"Who are you exactly, some one on Marik's side?"

"If I was on his side, I've would've already killed you. As for who I am, let's just say, I'm a friend."

"Well maybe I don't want a friend."

Yama turned, as she left the Shadow Realm for the real world, the orb representing Mai's mind at her side, and smirked. "I didn't say that I was yours."

Once leaving the Shadow Realm, Yama headed towards Mai's room. She replaced Mai's mind in its rightful place. However, Mai would stay unconscious for a while anyways. After doing so, Yama returned to her soul room. / Out seeing the sights/

/./ I sensed Shadow magick up on the dueling field, so I investigated. Yami Marik and Yami Bakura were dueling. Yami came in afterwards, so I messed with their heads, and freed Mai's mind. /./

/ I think I'm a bad influence on you. /

/./ Maybe. But I see why you have so much fun messing with Yugi's head. They can't put anything together, but I think that Yami Marik might have figured out who I was. /./

/ The part where you're the spirit of the Millennium Crystal or the fact that you might be the Pharaoh's sister/

/./ Both, I think. But Yami has no clue. /./

/ It's 'cuz he's Yugi's yami, that's why. /

When Yami had returned to Yugi's room, he appeared in his spirit form, the two of them eager to discuss what had happened. "Who's yami do you think she is? She has to be somebody's."

"I think that she's Serena's." Yami said.

"How so?"

"You said that she has a pendant like the puzzle that your grandfather said was the Millennium Crystal. What if the puzzle and ring aren't the only items with spirits? She also knew who I was in the past."

"Are you sure that she's not on Marik's side?"

"All she said was that she was a friend. Though not necessarily mine, but still… she felt… familiar."

"Familiar?"

"It's like you would feel if you were meeting a friend or family member you hadn't seen in a long time. You can't remember them exactly, but they're familiar."

It was at that point Shaadi appeared. "Shaadi! What are you doing here?"

"To pass on information. There was another version of the legend of the Shadow Realm and what happened 5,000 years ago." _Truthfully to pass on information that will aid Serena and the spirit of the Millennium Crystal… _

"What did happen?"

"The Shadow Realm had grown out of control. All the monsters fought against the Egyptian Gods. It was at that time that Sekhmet was created to combat them. However there wasn't a woman with Shadow Powers left alive that could control her. It was at that time you in the past made the decision to seal the Shadows. To complete the seal, you had to bind your soul to the puzzle."

"What about the woman? She said that she was a yami as well, but of what?"

"I believe that she is the spirit that dwells in the Millennium Crystal. She was your sister in the past, your twin. However, I doubt that she is fully aware of the family ties you two have."

"But she knew I was the Pharaoh."

"That could easily be picked up from listening to Marik. But I'm not sure if the person who bears the Millennium Crystal is even aware of her existence."

"But how come she was able to free Mai's mind from the Shadows when Yami couldn't?"

"I'm not sure. She didn't have Shadow Magic in the past. She was however an aura-reader, someone who could read auras and see them as well as one sees the physical world. She must've awaked when the puzzle was solved. As for why she doesn't remember, despite being in the crystal, the two of had a bond as twins. If one of you died, or bond your soul to an inanimate object, the other would have to follow, or face an existence full of pain, physical and spiritual. I believe that it is because of the bond that she doesn't remember. She doesn't remember because you don't remember."

"So you're saying that when Yami remembers, that she'll remember as well?"

"Must likely."

Yami Yugi looked down, thinking. "Sha-" he started, looking up to find that Shaadi was gone. "Do you think that what Shaadi said was true?"

"I'm not sure Yugi. But it might explain why Marik wasn't able to beat Serena."

"But the real question is if Serena knows."

"She probably doesn't."

"I wouldn't be so sure Yami."

"How so?"

"From all her martial arts training she learned to sense a person's life energy. I think that she's known about you for a while if I know her, but she's waiting for me to tell her right out. If she knows about you, then she knows about the spirit of the Millennium Crystal, which must be that necklace that Grandpa gave her."

"Still… she is hiding something that you don't know about. It's like she's a mix of shadow magic and some other magic. The shadow magic must come from the Crystal, but I'm not sure what the other magic comes from. I think that she was following us on the day of the announcement of Battle City."

Yugi looked miffed. "I wouldn't put it pass her. Two of her favorite pastimes are spying and matchmaking. Ishizu must have given that other Kami-no-Cardo on that day. But why can only she wield it?"

"I don't know Yugi. I don't know."

Serena woke to a knock at the door. Checking her watch, she groaned._ Who in their right mind wakes people at 3 AM?_ Yawning and rubbing her eyes, she opened the door. The people standing outside woke her up immediately. "Ishizu… Shaadi… what are you doing here? Don't you know what time it is?"

"There is something important we must discuss with you."

Sighing, Serena let them in and closed the door. Once she had shut the door, Yama joined them as well. "What is it?"

"The Pharaoh now knows about you, the fact that you're his sister."

"We don't even know if that's for a fact."

"I merely acted like I wasn't sure as well. The Pharaoh was beginning to piece it together, but lacked concrete evidence."

"So you gave him something to think about in context?"

Shaadi didn't answer. He couldn't anyway, seeing as how he wasn't in the room. "Y'know, the way he does that, and how he's so cryptic, you would think that he's related to Pluto." Commented Serena.

"Why are you here, Ishizu?" Questioned Yama.

"The darkness that know possesses my brother's body tried to kill Rishid."

"Nani yo?"

"He's okay, for know. Marik alerted me to the attack, for a part of his spirit still lives in Tea."

"It's because he's taken over her mind at times that he is able to live in Tea's mind. I guess he's counting on Yugi and the Pharaoh to beat 'Yami Marik'."

"I would image so. But what is his plan?" wondered Ishizu.

"He wants to gain the power of the Pharaoh, but to do so, he must beat Yugi and Yami in a duel and take the Millennium Puzzle and the Kami-no-Cardos to get the Pharaoh's power. Why do you think that he attacked Mai and Bakura and sent their mind to the Shadow Realm? He wants to weaken Yugi by hurting the people around him so it would be an easy victory. Bakura was sent to the Shadow Realm because he lost a duel to Yami Marik and Mai was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. The only one who has dueled him and not been sent to the Shadows is me."

"That's because you beat him fair and square."

"I think it's more a matter of leverage…"

"How so?"

"I think that he know how I got away from him, and I think that if I tapped into the power I have as Sailor Moon that I could easily beat him, and I think he knows that. "

Ishizu looked surprised. "How did you do that?"

"When he tried to take control of my mind, there must have enough leeway for me to access the magic I only have as Sailor Moon and used it against him. I think I over did it a little." Serena said, looking sheepish and scratching the back of her head.

"What happened?"

"Well…I accidentally knocked every one in the building, including Yama."

Ishizu sweat dropped. "Maybe you'd better learn_ **control**_."

After that, Ishizu left the room. Yama could easily go back to sleep, but Serena couldn't. Sitting on the window seat, she looked up at the moon, noticing for the first time the double rings around and the blood on the moon. _With double rings, it means that anything can happen. Blood on the moon… trouble looms. But what kind of trouble? I know that I'm at least partly safe for Marik's wraith, for he doesn't wish to incur my own wraith. But if things get hairy, will I have to reveal the truth to Yama? That the reason that Marik won't attack and that the leverage is the fact that I'm the Tsuki no Hime? Please, whatever god exists, watch over my friends and myself, for the sake of the world…_ Serena wound up falling asleep on the window seat, the moon glowing brighter around her, a faint crescent moon glowing in the moonlight. Yami had left Yugi's room to investigate Serena's, and found her like that. He was startled when her eyes opened, noticing that they weren't blue, but red. Her hair also took a darker hue of golden-blonde. "What do you want?" her voice the same as the woman's was back on deck.

"I thought as much. You're Serena's yami."

"You figure that out by yourself, or did Shaadi help?"

"What are your intentions?" easily answering her question with one of his own.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Sorry, but I don't give out information freely. You have to earn it."

"Does Serena know about you?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat. And if you're done, you can leave. I'm sure that your mou hitori no boku might get worried."

"What are you?"

"I'm a friend, though not necessarily yours."

Seemly satisfied, he left. /./ Baka. /./

/ He's Yugi's yami, after all. /

Yama tossed and turned in her soul room, in the throws of a dream… no… a memory… _'Buildings were collapsing all around her. Monsters from another world, translucent, as if they didn't belong, fighting. Three powerful monsters in the sky, destroying even more buildings. A fourth powerful monster, attacking the three, but failing, for she had no female master who could command her power. Running against the flow of panicking and escaping people, a man, more like a teenager, dressed in royal garments at her side. She herself was wearing clothes only royals would wear. "We must get to the temple! That's the only way for this to end!"_

_'"You don't have enough power to do so! Even after the sacrifice of the tomb robber and the high priestess of Ma'at!"_

_'"I do… if I seal my soul in the Shadows to bind the monsters."_

_'"Isn't there another way!"_

_'"This is the only way to bind the Shadows."_

_'"There must be another way to bind the Shadows, there has to be!"_

_'"This is my decision, Atami Pansara Yugijo'ou, as Pharaoh."_

_'"You haven't an heir, Atemu Panseru Yugiou, to rule after you!"_

_'"You're my heir, that's what Father told me on his deathbed. If anything happened to me, you were to rule in my place."_

_'"And Mother told me on her deathbed that if anything happened to you, I would soon follow you!"_

_'"This is my decision. This is the only way to save our kingdom, and the world!"_

_'They soon reached the temple. Standing before the altar, he began the ritual. "To the Shadows I bind my soul, by my blood. By these words seal my soul to this item, and seal the monsters of the Shadow Realm forever!"_

_'Gold light filled the chamber. She narrowed her eyes against the light, raising her arm to shield them even more. When the light faded, she saw him panting for breath. "It is done."_

_'"Yugi!" she exclaimed, dropping the formal title of Pharaoh for the first time since he took the throne. He was 'dying' and going to a fate worse than death, the fate the tomb robber was condemned to and the fate the high priestess of Sekhmet chose. _

_'"Sha-shat-shatt-er the puz-puzzle, an-d pl-pla-ce my bod-y wi-with the oth-oth-others. Good-bye, sister." With those words said, the light left his eyes, and his body fell to the floor. She caught him before he hit the floor, and knew, even without her special sight, that he was dead. Her brother was gone._

_'Shifting his body for a better hold, she pushed the secret button disguised amongst the carving, revealing a stairs going down. With tears streaming down her face, she carried the body of her brother to the hidden room within the temple. She laid his body on one of the two empty platforms left in the room, the others already holding a body, the bodies of the ones her brother trusted the most. The High Priest, the high priest of Anubis, the seer, the judger, the mind reader, the captain of the high guard, the high priestess of Ma'at, and the tomb robber, here only because of the high priestess' intervention, for he was the one she had loved. She whispered the ancient spells that preserved the body from decay, so that they may once more live again. _

_'"Shaadi," she said turning to the man who had appeared, "once I have sealed my soul to the Shadows, to the crystal, shatter the puzzle, and guard the items. Chose from the surviving guards and their families the ones who will guard this tomb until his return. This is the last order I give you, as your princess, and my last request, as your friend."_

_'"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_'"I have no choice. My brother and I have a bond, and when he dies, I will follow. He sealed his soul to the Shadows, and I have no other choice but to follow."_

_'She sat down on the last remaining platform, and said the same words her brother had spoken. "To the Shadows I bind my soul, by my blood. By these words seal my soul to this item, and seal the monsters to the Shadow Realm forever!"_

_'The same gold light once again filled the room. "Ke-ke-keep the it-ite-ms s-sa-saf-safe." Were her last words, as the light faded from her own eyes. Black infringed on her vision, and she felt her eyelids close, her body falling back, hitting cold stone. The last thing she heard before she was surrounded by smothering black was the sound of gold shattering. _The puzzle…it's shattered…_ was the last conscious thought she had before being surrounded by shadow…_

Yama gasped as she woke up. Glancing around, she half expected to see destroyed buildings or the hidden room or even the temple. But all she saw was her soul room. Well, the part of it that was closest to the door that lead to her hikari's soul room, farthest from the maze that was her mind. _What was that?_ She thought, feeling her hikari going through the motions of preparing for the semi-finals. _A dream… no… a memory… but of what? Of the past? But why am I having these dreams now? I don't have time to put up with these head games. I have to help Serena in the finals!_ With that, she pushed the dream from her mind, and contracted only on the day ahead. After all, it was a new day, and the past was the past.

Unknown to her, Yami had the same dream. The thing that kept him from dwelling on it was the fact that he forgot the dream when he woke up.

The puzzle's desire to protect the pharaoh makes it harder for him to remember. The stage is set for the hardest battle that he and his hikari had ever faced. But before the actors can take their roles, there must be an intermission that will reveal the history of one of the actors before the play can continue. But the intermission could determine the fate of all the actors, not just one…

Sooo… whatcha think? I suddenly had a burst of artistic thought, so that's why it's out sooner than expected. They should be out faster, maybe averaging about two weeks in the future, because I already know the basic direction of where I want to go. It's what I do when I get bored in class or can't sleep at night. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I really would like support here! Even feel free to offer suggestions!


	8. Chapter 8

Millennium I

Secrets of the Past

Chapter 8

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the shows from which these characters come from. I DO, however, own this story, so please, ask should you decide to copy or mimic it.

Note- I am having another burst of artistic thought here, also I'm kind of bored here and I'm kind of hoping I get some more reviews, but maybe that's just wishful thinking sigh. Also, about the whole thing with why Yama looked different when she took over Serena's body was because with the dye in her hair made it so it only became darker when Yama was in control. And if Serena had the contacts in then her eyes when Yama would be in control you really couldn't tell the difference. Just wanted to clear that up if you were curious. And since I've seen at least three different names for Yami and can't find a site with translations of the Japanese manga and have only heard through word of author's notes that his real name is Atemu, so I'm just going to split the difference and use all three.

Chapter 8

Everything was going fine when they woke up the morning of the finals. Serena had more on her plate to worry about with the discovery that The Sun Dragon God of Ra was missing from her deck. _I'm not surprised he stole it back, with the dawn of the finals, but why before? Why not just duel me for it? Dumb question. He's gonna duel Yugi for The Saint Dragon God of Osiris and the power of the Pharaoh, and is counting on Yugi beating Seto-kun in the finals so The God of the Obelisk will be in Yugi's deck. And if he beats Yugi I'll have no choice but to reveal my power and wraith…_ Meeting Yugi in the hall, she said, "Ra's missing from my deck."

"Nani yo!"

"Yup, he must've swiped it last night while we were asleep. It's not like I could use it any way." /Yeah right, but they can't know that. /

"But you kept it out of his hands and now he has his greatest weapon back," said Yugi, his voice deeper than normal.

Serena was NOT in the mood for this. "Look, if whatever or whoever that is in the puzzle wants to eavesdrop, fine. But no interfering! Even you were a pharaoh." She said, brushing by him, heading for the elevator to the upper levels.

Yami Yugi watched her leave, shocked. /./Yugi? /./

/…Yeah? /

/./Did she just tell the difference between the two of us… something no one else we've met has ever been able to tell? /./

/…yeah… /

/./And did she just confirm that she knows about me being Pharaoh? /./

/… yeah… /

/./ Who the hell is she? /./

/…I'm not sure how she could tell, or how she found out, or who she is any more. But I'm not entirely sure that she's the girl I always thought she was. /

Up in the place where they steer the blimp, they ran into a few… problems. Some kid named Noah had hacked into the blimp's computer as they were in sight of the island that they were going to have the finals on. The resulting turbulence left several of them on the ground in a pile, with Serena on the bottom. /Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna end up on the bottom from now on? /

/./You're imagining things. /./

As they picked themselves up, (Kaiba and Yugi privately gloating over the fact that they didn't fall) Joey 'accidentally' brushed Serena's butt. "HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Koinu met metal." _The mutt likes metal just as much as the other mutt likes dirt._

"Urusai Kaiba!"

The blimp was forced to land on a metal island thing by the hacked computers. Only Kaiba and his 'friends' as Noah put it were allowed to leave the blimp. Kaiba responded with that they weren't his friends and earned a discreet yet hard elbow in the gut for it form Serena. They were 'led' to a huge metal room where they encountered the Big 5, leading to an explanation of who they were from those who had faced them before. They went into this long-winged talk about how they were going to get revenge when Serena said, "Alright! We get it! You want revenge! You want to get out of the Virtual World! Y'know, the idea of revenge is that it's served cold and it hits the other person when you least expect it!"

"Insolate child."

"Greedy adult!" she shot back, glaring at the screen.

They started up a demo of the Virtual World, to explain the rules of this thing. A virtual version Kaiba appeared, leading the real one to explain how he would create virtual copies of himself to duel against to give himself a challenge. "You have too much free time on your hands." Complained Serena.

The rules having been explained by the Big Five, and the concept of Deck Masters being introduced, they began to be thrust into the Virtual World. Serena wound up with Seto and Mokuba. They found themselves watching images of the Kaiba brothers' past. A younger Mokuba was sitting on a swing in a park. A younger Seto came up to him and told him that they had to go back. Serena was there as well, looking as she did when she was ten, with black hair streaked with crimson and gold bangs. It looked just like Yugi's hair, but less spikey, since it was up in a high ponytail. "Oi… I remember this. It was soon after we met right?"

"The one thing I regret."

That remark earned him a hard elbow in the stomach. The screen soon turned to the orphanage, to the chess game where if Seto beat Gozabaru, then he and Mokuba would became his adopted sons. "Why did you go through with it? I had thought I had talked you out of it."

"I wanted a better life for Mokuba then what we would have had at the orphanage." Seto said, not meeting Serena's gaze.

"But things didn't turn out the way you wanted, did they?"

Seto looked at her with that. "I got Mokuba to tell me what happened to you guys after I last saw you. It seems to me that you would have been happier at the orphanage."

"No we wouldn't have."

"How do you know that? If my parents could have afforded it, they would have taken you guys in and give you a family. They told me! But with three kids they didn't have the money then. And you were adopted before it happened."

"What happened? I would have thought your imouto would be here as well."

"…She was kidnapped, about a month after I last talked to you guys. They never found who did it."

Seto didn't have time to respond, for Mokuba was going to try and stop the events that led to them being adopted by Gozabaru, since Seto was never happy after that day. "Mokuba! This is just Noa trying to mess with your head!" Serena said as she and Seto ran towards him as he opened the door.

It leads not to the room, but a big hole. Thankfully, Seto grabs Mokuba before he falls and saves him. He then calls out to Noa, asking him what he is after. They then head back into the forest, to try and find an exit. The whole way, something kept bugging Serena. _I know I've heard that name before… but where?_ She gasped, realizing something. "What's the matter?" asked Mokuba, since she had drawn their attention.

"I just realized something."

"Another first."

Glaring at Seto, Serena continued. "Six years ago, shortly before I met you Gozabaru Kaiba came to my dojo, the one where I'm assistant master. He was looking for a bodyguard for his son. His son was there too. He was talking with Koshijiro-sensei while I was showing the class a new technique. I had set them up to practice that technique and was walking around correcting them when Koshijiro-sensei called me over. He introduced me to him, and explained why he was there. Gozabaru was looking for someone from our dojo to be a bodyguard to his son, and teach him a few defense techniques, since his last sensei hadn't been up to his standards."

"Does this have a point?"

"If you would shut up, then I'll get to the point." She said, glaring at Seto again. He crossed his arms and did his rich guy thing.

"Anyway, even if I was assistant master, I was still a student, and close to his son's age so Koshijiro-sensei suggested me. Since the class was over, I asked to see how good he was before I agreed to be his bodyguard."

"From even before the match started he was getting on my nerves. He refused to bow as a sign of respect at the beginning of the match, saying that only I should bow to him. And while we were sparring, I was pointing out flaws in his stance, he insisted that I was the one who was wrong. He thought that because he was rich and Gozabaru's heir, that he should be treated better than everyone else, especially me. As assistant master, I was entitled to a small salary and didn't have to pay tuition fees, and he played on that, saying that my family was so poor that I needed to work just to help with the bills."

"Knowing me, I wasn't going to let a rich gaki like him treat me like I was dirt. So I beat him, and he threw a hissy fit 'cause he said I had hurt him. He didn't even have a bruise on him or any major wounds and he was acting like he was dying. I told Gozabaru right then and there that I wasn't about to be a lackey to a spoiled gaki who treats me like I was dirt on his shoe. I told him that I had bigger dreams than that, and that I didn't care if he attacked my family, because at least I had family who treats me like I was something. They treated me like I was one of their servants, and that wasn't the life I wanted. They left in a huff. I later learned that Koshijiro-sensei set me with him on purpose, saying that the dojo didn't cater to people like that."

"But how does that apply to now?" asked Mokuba.

"His son's name was Noa Kaiba."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Noa?" questioned Kaiba.

"I'm positive. He looks exactly the same as that day six years ago."

"Impossible. He would have to be our age by now."

"Believe me when I say that anything is possible. I heard that Noa was in an accident shortly before I lost touch with you two. I also heard that that accident left him in a coma."

"So?"

"I wouldn't put it past Gozabaru to change his son's brainwaves into computer data, if he had the technology. That would explain why he hasn't aged. Data doesn't age."

By that time they had reached a cabin on a hill. They walked towards it carefully, the events at the orphanage illusion fresh in their minds. Opening the door, it changes to their house, but years younger. It was the day they came from the orphanage after being adopted. It showed how Seto was forced to have non-stop lessons if he was to inherit from Gozabaru. "You had it tough. I'm surprised that you didn't go crazy." Commented Serena. _Why'd he do that to his heir though?_

The image ending, Seto yells out to Noa, asking him what he was doing. Noa responded with that he wants the scene fresh in their minds, for reasons unknown. _It sounds like the Noa I remember. The same tone of voice, like we're just dirt on his shoes and we cater to him. _Thought Serena as the illusion changes to a beach. "Might as well start walking."

While walking Serena felt like someone was watching them, probably Noa.

(Notice how I'm not adding dialogue from the episodes? I figure people will know what I'm talking about and I'm too lazy to dig through my tapes find the right ones, or to go through them all to find the material I'm looking for. It IS summer break after all, and I don't think I'll get that much once school starts, with the challenges of public school…)

Reaching a point where there was no more desert, the illusion changed to a highway in the middle of the ocean. (That right?) Mokuba got kidnapped by 'things' working for Noa, and Seto and Serena try to rescue him. This, however, fails, and Seto has to duel the last Big Five member, Leichter.

The duel ended when Seto was able to bet Leichter. At least, that's what Serena thought. She left to go on ahead to find Mokuba. Trying her brooch, she was disappointed to find out that it doesn't work at all. _I guess that for me to be Sailor Moon in here I have to be Sailor Moon in the real one, since this is just a virtual world._ Walking along, Serena begins to work a few things out. _When we were in the demo virtual world we were shown to explain the rules in here, Tea couldn't touch the flower. But here, everything feels real. Why is that? I remember Yugi and the guys talking at school about the virtual reality pods they had to go into to save Kaiba the last time the Big Five pulled something like this. Yugi said that it felt real there too. They were in the pods that projected the world into their brains, which made it seem real. When Mokuba and I fell through that hole, the last thing I remember before waking up in the forest with Seto-kun and Mokuba was the feeling of dread, and darkness. But was that referring to the upcoming finals and Marik's threat? Or was it about the threat that Noa poses? There has to be some other reason as to why he dragged all of us here. There is something I could try. But it's dangerous and I could be stuck here forever. But the benefits outweigh the risks._

With that thought, Serena decided to shift into Shikai. It was an ability she had discovered where she actually enter Shikai, body and spirit, and pass as a normal ghost. Closing her eyes, she willed herself into the world of the dead who weren't ready to move on to the afterlife. Opening them, she was pleased to discover that it had worked. Serena could now access all of Noa's data without being noticed. She had often shifted into Shikai when she wanted to get away from the people in Jinseikai. Surprisingly, the ghosts of Shikai were far easier to talk to and open up to than the people in Jinseikai. Maybe it was because of the fact that they had nothing but time on their hands.

Going through the data, she learned that Noa had been in a fatal car accident. She had known about the accident, but not that he had died. She supposed that saying he was in a coma was a better cover than saying he had died. Serena also learned that Gozabaru had downloaded Noa's memories into a computer and created the virtual world for him to live in. She learned that Noa had made plans for expanding and improving the quality of the virtual world he lived in, but his father wasn't interested. It was around that time that Gozabaru adopted Seto and Mokuba.

As Serena prepared to leave and shift back into the virtual world and catch up with Seto, she finds something interesting. After Gozabaru had fallen out of the Kaiba Corp building when Seto took over, he had his mind and memories downloaded into the virtual world as well, but he was more obscure and was more like a program than a person in the world he had created for his son. Unable to resist, she enters his programming.

Serena comes away shocked. Gozabaru had planned after he had adopted Seto and Mokuba for Seto to be the one to hold Noa's mind when it was transferred out of the virtual world and into the real world for him to lead Kaiba Corp. He was also planning to trap the whole world into the virtual world and make himself ruler. Leaving the data streams she catches something on the surveillance cameras. Marik. And he was p.o.'ed because he couldn't find them.

Serena left the data streams and found herself with Seto. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I was trying to find Mokuba and just now catch up with you." _If I tell him what I think, he'll think I'm crazy. If I tell him what I discovered, then he wouldn't believe me and still wouldn't believe me after I told him my secret…_

The two found Kaibaland, and headed inside. They found a railroad track, and a Blue Eyes White Dragon train comes. "Is this his idea of a welcome?" questioned Serena, as they board.

The train took them to a lava-like world. It was what you would expect if the world was still like it was when it was first formed, a world of lava and newly formed rock. They saw Noa standing on one of the rocks in the middle of the lava flows.

"I know the truth Noa. You're dead."

Noa ignored him. He had noticed Serena. "Who are you?"

"I would have thought that you'd right remember me. After all, I was the assistant master of the Kazegakkou (Wind School) Dojo whom you said had a family so poor that she had to work just to help pay the bills. But of course, you're too much of a gaki to remember someone like me, who could pass a poor little church mouse."

"There was only one person who ever annoyed me this much, so that would have to be you."

"So nice to be able to be remembered."

_It seems that Noa missed all of her sarcasm. _Thought Seto, watching the exchange. Noa then explained how he came to be in the Virtual World. This was all stuff that Serena had learned when she had entered the data streams, but she couldn't let them know that, or how she came across that information. _It seems like Seto-kun's in denial about the fact that all he's done was for someone else. Demo, if he hadn't taken over Kaiba Corp and if Gozabaru hadn't fallen from the building, he would be in the Virtual World instead of Noa…_

Watching the duel, Serena could tell that Noa had something up his sleeve, but she wasn't sure what. She knew it probably had something to do with why he kidnapped Mokuba. _Masaka! _"Seto-kun! Noa took Mokuba to use as a distraction! He wants to use him against you to throw you off!"

"Are you proud that you were able to figure out that much? You are a GIRL after all." Taunted Noa.

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean that I'm dumb! You kidnapped Mokuba so you could use him against Seto-kun! You know that he wouldn't attack his own otouto, so you probably brainwashed him into thinking that you were his onii-san so he would protect you and cause Seto-kun grieve!"

"What makes you think that I would do something like that?"

The look on Serena's face was one that Seto would never forget. "People like you, who have never known the bonds of family, would do something like that to cause your opponent grief. It's people like you who would use family bonds to get what they want, and if you think I'm going to let that happen, then you're wrong. To use family bonds like that for your own twisted reasons makes me sick." The way she said that, and the look in her eyes, spoke far more than Noa noticed.

_That's happened to her. Her own family has been turned against her in the past, and she can't stand for it to happen again with someone else. But how and when it happened, I don't know. _Thought Seto as he watched Serena as she gave her speech. Seto wasn't a good businessman for nothing. He had learned how to read body language, and how they react in situations. Serena clearly knew what she was talking about, otherwise she wouldn't have said anything. He got the impression that she had been betrayed in the past by people close to her, either her friends, family, or both, and had learned from the experience.

_How right Seto-kun is…_ thought Serena as she caught his thoughts. It didn't surprise her that he could pick up on these things, but it surprised her with how close to the truth that he was.

The duel continued. Serena had realized Noa's plan with only the first turn, so it didn't surprise her all that much when the brainwashed Mokuba did appear. But it still hit home with how willing he was to die for Noa. _Rini-chan…_ "Shiseiji…" she almost snarled. Some of her enemies in the past had been bad, but Noa was on a level of his own.

It shocked everyone present when Mokuba said that any enemy of his brother's was his enemy as well. Yugi told Seto to keep fighting, and it was only then that Serena noticed that the Yugi-gumi was there. "Huh? When you'd get here?"

"You didn't notice?!"

"Iya."

_Seto-kun can't beat Noa with Mokuba there, so…_ Serena ran out onto the field, ignoring the cries and shouts of protest. She grabs Mokuba, flipping before she landed with him off the field. "Beat this shiseiji, Kaiba!"

Mokuba struggled against her grasp, nearly biting her. "Let me go!"

"So you can protect a fake brother? I don't think so!"

"He's not my fake brother! As his enemy, you're my enemy too!"

Serena slapped him, hard, in the face. "Snap out of it! Noa's not your brother! Your real onii-chan is fighting out there for you, because he cares about you! Does Noa care for you in the way that brothers care for each other? Seto-kun is fighting out there for your sake! Can't you see that?"

The haze over Mokuba's eyes faded some, so Serena knew that she had gotten through some, but that it would be up to Seto to do the rest. Seto asked Mokuba if he was worthy of the Blue Eyes White Dragon… and of being his brother. Having drawn that card, he played it, and Serena saw that the haze over Mokuba's eyes had lifted completely. _Yes…_

It was at the seventh turn that Noa's true Deck Master appeared, a huge ark, called Shinato. _God, you sure have a weird sense of irony…_ This destroyed the Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field, and Noa said that Kaiba lost. Just as Mokuba was running towards his brother, Noa cursed them, turning them both to stone. Serena let out a string of highly offensive oaths in a mix of English and Japanese, her eyes showing all the power that she would have glowed in the real world, and here as well if she wasn't careful. Yami Yugi stepped up to take Seto's place and finish the duel for him, despite the protests of the Yugi-gumi.

Serena hardly paid attention to the duel, her thoughts on other things. _If only I could use my brooch, then I could get us out of here. But if I do that, then they'll know that I'm Sailor Moon…_

Her attention returned to the duel when she noticed that the Yugi-gumi was getting turned to stone one by one. Quickly, she was the only one not turned to stone. _This isn't good…_

Another turn passes, and it's Serena's turn to get turned to stone. Yet just as she was, a bright light erupted from the Millennium Crystal, throwing her down and back slightly. "Nani…" She whispered, looking down at the Crystal, which was glowing. /./I can't let anything happen to my hikari. /./

Yami looks on shocked. /./How was she able to avoid the fate of the other? /./

/It must have been the Crystal. It must protect her just like the Puzzle protects me. /

/./But she would have to have a yami for the Crystal to react in such a way… /./

Their conversation was cut off when Noa said, "How were you able to avoid turning to stone?"

Serena chuckled as she stood and answered, "You of all people should know… that people aren't always what they seem. Just because we're in your World… doesn't mean that we have to play by your rules."

Turning to Yami Yugi she said, "Beat this guy."

The duel ended with Yami as the winner, and everyone returning to their proper states. Then things turned on their head. Gozabaru made himself known at last. It was then that he outlined his plan, shocking everyone save Serena. She had already known of the plan when she had entered the data streams and found his program. The Yugi-gumi tries to convince Noa to let them out of the virtual world, while Serena eyes Noa in suspicion. She knew that he had something up his sleeve as usual. He leads the others through memories of their Battle City duels, while she wound up staying with Mokuba and Noa. Noa directs him to an arcade, which he says contains the exit to the real world. Mokuba plays one of the games while she stays on alert, waiting for Noa to try something. He finally does as he directs Mokuba over to the Dance Revolution look alike platform. As Mokuba asks where the exit is, Noa makes his move, but Serena stops him, pulling him back. "I won't let you use Mokuba again!"

"Then I'll take your body instead!" he yells, moving towards her.

She smirks, and pulls out her brooch. "Do you think that a piece of jewelry will protect you from me?"

Serena doesn't respond the way he thought she would. Raising the brooch into the air, she calls out, "Silver Moon Millennium… Make… UP!"

She was pleased to find that this time it worked as a silver light surrounds her. When it dies down, Sailor Moon stands in her place. "This makes your body a better bet than ever!" he exclaimed.

"I can't stand by and watch you do this. But as Sailor Moon, soldier of the moon and an agent of Cosmos, I have to help." She said as she walked towards where Noa had fallen.

Banishing her glaive, and pulling out with a flick of her wrist her Crescent Moon Wand, pondering briefly where it had come from, since it had been lost for two years, a new phrase enters her mind. "Silver…Moon…Healing…Wave…!"

Silver light, similar to her transformation, filled the room, blinding Mokuba and Noa. Noa closed his eyes against the light, and opened them to find himself floating the same light. It wasn't blinding, but warm, loving. "What happens now, is your choice."

He turned to find Serena behind him, still dressed as Sailor Moon. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you can either choose to stay here and let everyone else leave, or you can let me move your soul on, which will automatically destroy the Virtual World and your father, while allowing those trapped here to be freed. The choice is yours."

"Why are you so willing to help me? I thought that you hated me."

"It is my duty, and curse, to protect the innocent. Strange as it may sound, you are an innocent in this whole thing."

"What will happen… if I chose to let you move my soul on?"

"You will be reborn, with no memory of your past and life as Noa Kaiba. You will be able to live a life that Gozabaru Kaiba deprived you of."

"What will happen to him?"

"He will go to his judgment."

"I chose… the second one. I want to be able to live in the real world."

"Alright then."

Sailor Moon walked to him, her tiara gone, and a glowing crescent moon pulsed on her forehead. She placed a hand on his forehead, and his vision faded to black.

In a hospital in Kyoto, a woman was in labor, and was finally reaching the end, after 20 hours of hard labor, the last six the active hours. Giving one last push, her son was born, and an angel flashed across her vision, holding the hand of a boy. "Take care of him, Aiko-dono."

As soon as it had had come, the vision ended, and her son was put into her arms. He had light sea-blue hair, and as he yawned, opening his eyes, Aiko saw he that he had dark blue eyes. _I will take care of him, Tenshi-sama…_

"What do you want to name him, anata?" her husband, Kaiou Umi, asked.

Kaiou Aiko responded with, "Noa…Kaiou Noa…"

Everyone woke up in pods, wondering how the heck they got out, Mokuba, who had ran over to the computers, stated what Serena had been fearing. "This whole place is going to blow in 10 minutes!"

"What?"

"You're joking!"

"This is no joke! Someone damaged the computers and set off the self-destruct program. And the computers are in such bad shape that's there's no way to override it!"

"Then, don't you think that we should be doing a little less talkin' and a little more RUNNING?!?!" shouted Serena, running out the door and down the hallway.

"She has a point."

"I have no complaints."

And various comments similar to that were made as they all followed her example… and ran as if the hounds of hell were behind them. They made it to the blimp with moments to spare. Seto ordered the people in charge of flying the blimp to get them out of there, and told the others to hold on. The blimp turned into a jet-like plane as the island exploded. They had made it off the island, and were back on course to the island where the final round was to be held.

Serena had headed back to the rooms to check on those who had stayed when a voice called, "Serena!"

"Mokuba… hai?"

"Was…was what I saw true…back in the arcade…?"

"…Yes… it's true…I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice."

"Cool!"

"Don't tell Seto-kun though. He might have an early heart attack. Also it's dangerous for others to know who I am. If my enemies get even a hint of who I might be out of senshi form, then they'll go after my friends and family. So no slip ups, 'kay?"

"Okay. What happened to Noa and Gozabaru?"

"Noa was re-incarnated as Kaiou Noa, son of Kaiou Umi and Aiko, born in Kyoto as of fifteen minutes ago. Gozabaru has gone on to his judgment."

"I'm glad that Noa got a second chance. I better get back to Seto."

Serena watched Mokuba run back to the cockpit, smiling slightly. /Enjoy the show? /

/./Partly. I was worried when Noa tried to turn you to stone. But everything turned out okay. /./

/Something bothering you? /

/./Just had a weird dream last night. It's nothing. /./

/It sounds like something. /

/./Just confusing memories. I really don't remember most of it. I thought…that I had heard what the name of the Pharaoh was and my real name in the dream, but I can't… /./

/It's okay Yama. Your past doesn't matter, it's the way you live your life now that counts. /

/./You're right. /./

Despite the relief at the end of this detour, Serena still felt a sense of dread. She wasn't foolish enough to disregard her instincts, so she knew that something was going to happen.

The intermission of the play has ended, and the play can continue with its next act. But the next act shall be the most dangerous act of all. Truth and lies shall go hand in hand, and a secret revealed. The past battle shall be seen, end unknown. The fate of the world shall lie in the hands of the Nameless Pharaoh and his Hikari. But the Moon Princess and the Nameless Princess shall be ready, should the Pharaoh and his light fail…

Well… do you like it? Sorry it took so long, but now I'm the proud and happy graduate of Saint insert saint's name School of insert town and state . I got the President's Award for Educational Excellence, which only two other people in my class got. Once I get out of Battle City, as said in the past, the story will come out more often, for I will actually know where I am going. I want to thank SerenityMoon2, the only person who has bothered to review my lowly story more than once! Domo arigatou gozaimasu! (Thank you very much!) If you have any questions, please don't hesitant to ask me. I just have to get to the e-mail box first!


	9. Chapter 9

Millennium I

Secrets of the Past

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters used in this story, except for Yama, the Millennium Crystal, and Sailor Millennium. I also own the plot, even though it hasn't come into play yet.

Note- I really don't have anything to say here…except that here Yama learns one of Serena's secrets. And Serena threatens Yami Marik. That's about it. Tho', hopefully when my cousin gets here she can help me a little. Or not…

Thank you to all you who reviewed! Glad I moved this from over in the Yu-Gi-Oh! section. Probably should've done that to begin with…

Chapter 9

After the detour in the Virtual World, the Battle City finals could finally get under way. Serena came across Yami Marik threatening Ishizu in the hall. "Problem?"

"No problem." He said, smirking.

What little trust she had in him went to below sub zero quickly. VERY quickly. "I trust my old friends more than I trust you. At least they have more honor." _As if it was honorable to do what they did to me._

"When the Pharaoh falls you shall be next."

"I don't think so." Serena said, glaring at him.

"What happened at the warehouse was a fluke. I doubt that it'll happen again." He was still smirking the 'I know something you don't slash insane evil madman smirk'.

"Are you so sure about that?" she said calmly, the glamour over her symbol falling as it pulsed to life. "Do not take me to be powerless. And the moon is nearing the full moon part of the cycle. Which means that my power's coming near its highest peak. So unless you want me to send you back to hell where you belong, stay out of my way."

THAT sent him sulking away, but still smirking, but it was now leaning towards the 'I know something you don't' side. Ishizu didn't seem surprised about this revelation, but Serena was catching hell for it from Yama. Since the hallway was now clear, she appeared, albeit in spirit form. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" Her eyes were full of questions, and tinged with suspicion.

"I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"That…you'd treat me differently, think that I was a china doll that needed protecting, and expect me to do things that I sure as hell can't do, and not trust me to do my duties as Sailor Moon and as the Moon Princess."

Yama surprised her by pulling her into a hug. "I would never do that to you. Who thinks that you're weak so I can go and Batsu-no-Game their ass?"

"My old friends, the other Senshi. Not all of them, just the Inners and Uranus and Neptune. They only saw me as the Tsuki no Hime, not me as myself, once it was known that I was the Princess we'd had been searching for. As while as Darien. He was only with me because Serenity and Endymion were together in the past. You remember what I told you about Rini? How she's from the future?" At Yama's nod she continues. "She's really my daughter. Neo Queen Serenity's and King Endymion's daughter. He's only with me because it's our destiny. He never said that he loved me as me, he has only said that he loved Serenity."

"Forgive me for being curious, but how powerful are you?"

"By myself and in Princess form, probably could take out half a dozen small planets or three big ones. Added with the power of the Silver Crystal…maybe an entire solar system. I've never tried it out. I'm not entirely sure exactly how much power I've got, but it's enough to say that my threat to Yami Marik shouldn't be taken lightly. If it wasn't Yami's destiny to fight him then I'll have taken him out myself."

Pulling out of Yama's hug, she smiled and asked, "Are you still mad at me for hiding this from you?"

"I was a little mad, but from your experience, I was an unknown as to how I would act if and when I did find out. I trust you to do what you have to do if Marik does defeat Yami. I think that you don't believe him to be a honest threat, or you'd probably have already destroyed him already."

"You're right. We'd better join up with the others."

Reaching the main room, Serena received a surprise: disqualification from Battle City Finals. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't break any rules."

The referee was as calm as humanly possible when being stared down by a 5'2" teenager. "You played a card that was not found in any card database, and that card is not recognized as an official Duel Monsters Card. You still 'won' the match, but since the card you used to do so could have been a forgery for all we know, so Marik Ishtar will take your place in the finals."

Serena then proceeded to traumatize the poor man with her extensive vocabulary in Japanese, English, Korean, and a spattering of Latin ones that were taught to her by a priest of all people. Not wanting to watch the duels until Yami Yugi and Kaiba fought, she found a nice piece of rubble a short distance from the entrance to the Duel Tower, and sat down. Just as she had deemed it for Yama to come, and just as she did, Mokuba came running. Too late for Yama to hide, Mokuba got the shock of his life when he saw a girl whom he was sure he hadn't seen on the blimp, who looked a lot like Yugi, sitting next to Serena. "H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-"

"Vowel sounds and syllables are helpful."

"What-what's goin' on here?!" he finally exclaimed.

"Ya know how there's two Yugis, that your brother knows exists but denies it?" Seeing his dumb nod Yama picked up where Serena left off. "Well, the best way to say this is that there's two Serenas as well."

"How?" Easy enough to say that Mokuba was curious.

"I was a spirit trapped inside of the Millennium Crystal. When Yugi solved the Puzzle, which must've released me as well."

"So magick real? Not the slight-of-hand magic, but real magick?"

"Yeah. That's how Marik's been pulling us into all those shadows. It's not a system error; it's magick. He's after Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and the power that mou hitori no Yugi has, since supposedly he was a Pharaoh in Egypt."

"So how is onii-sama involved with this?"

"From what I've heard from Ishizu, he was the High Priest, and he dueled mou hitori no Yugi back in Ancient Egypt when he was Pharaoh for some reason, and we don't know how that duel ended. Why do you think that Seto so hell-bent on beating Yugi? 'Cause he _couldn't _in the past. Demo, Mokuba, be sure not to say anything about this to anyone, okay? We'd rather not have this come up until after Marik's been defeated."

"Hai! Are you gonna watch the duels?"

"I'll wait until Yugi and Seto duel, so let me know when that is, okay?"

"'Kay!"

Watching Mokuba run off, Yama said, "What do you think will happen?"

"I'm not sure. C'mon-" she jumped off her slab of concrete, and Yama followed. "-Let's walk awhile. It'll take some time before Yami and Seto duel."

After walking awhile, Yama spoke up. "…Aibou?"

"Hai?"

"…Why do you think that…Yami and I…don't remember…?"

"What do you mean?"

"All I remember is the darkness. I was chained down…with cold chains that somehow were no colder than the darkness around me…they dug into me…I couldn't see anything…I couldn't hear myself scream." Serena was silent.

"Somehow…I remember breaking them…I wandered an endless maze…fighting the monsters and tendrils of shadows and chains that sought to tie me down again…there were deathtraps, all to keep me at bay…for all I know…I could have been born there…"

Yama's bangs hid her eyes, but Serena knew what she was thinking. She saw the memories through the link, and she felt her blood run cold. Serena wrapped her arms around Yama, and she started, but didn't pull away. "But…you weren't born there. If you had been, why do you have vague memories of the sun? Of the people who were at one time your friends and family?"

"I don't know…but all I want is to remember…who I am…but why don't I?"

"There's a medical condition I read about somewhere, don't remember what it's called, but it's where a person goes mad from decreased exposure to sunlight, or something like that, and since the evidence points to you having spent your whole life up to the time when you were sealed in the sun, the years of darkness must've caused you to go crazy, and as time went on, you lost your memory. Coupled with the fact that you were chained down, that would have speed up the process to a certain degree. In a nutshell, prolonged time without sunlight being chained down amnesia."

"But if I had amnesia, wouldn't my memory have returned by now?"

"Not necessarily. In your case, a traumatic event plus what was basically torture, along with mystical forces, you'd get flashes and nothing more. In magickal memory loss, it takes a trigger word to return the lost memory of a person. It's reasonable to assume that in your case and as well as Yami's, that your trigger word is your real name."

Suddenly realizing that they were still in each other's arms, they pulled apart, blushing. Stuttering, Serena added, "Since Yami doesn't seem to have flashes, than it's logical to assume that the mystical forces in the Puzzle than the ones in the Crystal, or that my magick counteracting those forces to some degree."

"I guess so…" _What's this feeling I have when Aibou's with me? It's like my body's on fire…_ Thought Yama. _I don't remember ever feeling this way before…_

Unknown to Yama, Serena felt it too. _I never felt this way when I was with Darien. I know I had a crush on him and admired him, but it never felt like this. And I don't remember, as Serenity, ever feeling this about Endymion, almost like I never loved him in any life. I know that some day, we'll have Rini-chan, but for all I know, ours was a political match, as ours seemed to be in the Silver Millennium…_ "Maybe…we should head back now…"

"Yeah." Yama disappeared, and Serena briefly felt something slide down their link. _What was that? Burning heat…all over my body._ Raising her hand to her face, she was surprised to feel that her face was still hot. _I'm still blushing…and my heart's still racing. I know, at the very least, that I have a crush on her. She's strong and brave, not like me, someone who ran away from their past, who can't even tell the person closest to them what thy fear the most. I'm not strong enough to face my recent dark past, let alone tell anyone. But inside…I can't deny that I feel something for her that I never felt with Darien or Endymion. _

Walking back, she ran into the Yugi-gumi running behind a stretcher. "Where've you been?!"

"What happened?"

"Marik…he hurt Joey!"

"What!"

"There was a Shadow Game…Joey lost…according to the doctor…he's technically dead!"

This stopped Serena cold. She stayed as the others went into the blimp. "Damn him…he's upped the stacks."

Looking back at the blimp, she knew that there really was no place for her there. She figured that she had an hour until the next duel, the one between Yami and Seto. "Oi, Yama. I think that I better up my stacks as well."

--Kick his ass! –

Marik was surprised when Serena appeared seemingly out of nowhere, but hid it very well. "What do you want?"

With a flash of light, Princess Serenity stood in Serena's place, her glaive from her current Sailor Moon form in her hands. "You've upped your stacks, and now I up mine. I swear, by the gods, should the Pharaoh fail to make you pay for your crimes, I will." Her words seemed to have power, and her aura showed enough for a silver glow to surround her, which was tinted with gold and a pale rosy pink.

"You think that I'm afraid of you? My power is far greater than yours."

"What makes you think that? My power has existed since the beginning of time, and shall continue to until time's end. The magick of the Shadows…is a mere baby compared to mine."

"You're bluffing."

"If you think I'm bluffing than fight me!" She challenged, swinging her glaive into a ready position.

"To kill you before the Pharaoh…would be a disappointment. I'll take you on once I defeat the Pharaoh!" He laughed as he walked away, and Serenity let her power fade back behind her shields, and she changed back into Serena. As she headed for the arena, Yama mused over the encounter moments before. _She radiated so much power, and the way she held herself was as a royal should. She refused to back down to him. She's stronger, and braver, then I'll ever be, unwilling to back down in the face of her enemy. Not like me, who is afraid of her own past. She truly is a messiah…a messiah of light, whose light forced away the monsters and shadows and chains. I will protect her light, and punish those who would dare take her from me…_

The stacks have been raised, and feelings felt, yet not understood. The moon shines bright, and stays strong as the play begins to enter its most dangerous act…

End of Chapter 9 

Please Read and Review People. Reviews make the ideas flow here!


	10. Chapter 10

Millennium I: Secrets of the Past

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh!

Note: What does one say when one is as sick as a dog?

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Oh! This is the answer to a question someone who reviewed me asked. I don't remember who it is, since I can't access e-mail off-line, but I hope this answers your question. Darien's not the prince of Atlantis; he's the prince of Elysion, ya know, where Helios lives? Also in this story, Atlantis was under at least two miles of water by the time the Shadow Games happened and the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. Dartz and his people will play no part in this story, cuz it just doesn't work with my plot line here. In fact, it will be AU after Battle City, so nothing with the Doom arc or the Grand Prix. And Memory World won't even be mentioned until the sequel to this story, Millennium II: Journey to the Past.

Enjoy the chapter while the authoress peels herself off the floor. Why can't it stop moving? Bad, bad floor…

Chapter 10

Serena got up to the dueling arena with 15 minutes to spare before the next duel began. She found a nice patch of metal to sit down on, since she was suddenly getting dizzy. –Daijoubou?

Genki…desu. This is the first time I've changed from Serena to Serenity and back without being Sailor Moon first. But something's going to happen. Something big. -

Kaiba glanced over at where Serena was sitting. _She looks a little pale, I wonder if she's okay? Mokuba had to promise the guy she yelled at a 5 pay raise just to get him to stay. _

Yama? –

Yeah? –

Can you take over? I don't wanna miss the duel, but I'm not a big fan of passing out either. –

Taking over Serena's body, Yama turned her attention back to the link. –Are you sure you're not coming down with anything? –

…It's Marik's magick. It's too negative for me to handle without passing out. Remember what I told you about Diamond and the Black Poison Crystal? It's the same thing as that. Because of the Yami-no-Game that was fought here by him, my magick's reacting to it and it's making me sick, because my magick's trying to purify the negative magick and it can't do that without hitting the source, which isn't here. Can you also act like me, when the big thing happens? –

What are you talking about? –

It was too late, Serena was asleep. _Well,_ thought Yama, _I'll find out what she means soon enough._

The duel was interesting enough, between Yami's belief in destiny and Kaiba's disbelief in said force. Faint images played at the edge of her memory, the present day images being superimposed under ancient versions of the people she saw dueling before her, names just out of reach.

But something changed as both Kami-no-Carddos unleashed their ancient power, power that had threatened to destroy the world 5,000 years ago. _Power for which the Pharaoh gave his soul to seal. _Thought Yama darkly, as the same light that engulfed Kaiba and Yami swallowed her up as well, sending her hurdling back into the past.

Yama found herself floating above a destroyed city with Kaiba and Yami. "Okay…where the hell are we?" she asked. _Act like Serena. _

"How should we know?" "What are you doing here?" Asked Kaiba and Yami at the same time.

"How the hell would I know? I just got dragged along for the ride." Yama shrugged, feeling she had pulled Serena off successfully.

Yami narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her, but his attention was diverted as Kaiba drew his attention to two huge frozen statues. They were the God of the Obelisk and the Saint of Dragons, God of Orisis, locked in battle forever.

Floating over the city, everyone noticed how trashed the city was, as if a great battle had been fought right in the city, without care for whomever it affected. Yami suggested that they go into the palace, and soon they found themselves there. They floated above the scene on the floor below them. It was the Pharaoh and his High Priest, the pre-incarnations of Yami and Kaiba.

Their duel was just beginning, the same duel that would be carved onto the tablet they had all seen at the museum. Looking around the room for some reason as to why she would be dragged along with the two rivals, Yama saw someone next to a column, one of many that ran along the side of the room. Focusing in on the person, Yama silently gasped. It was herself, dressed in the clothes of royalty. There was a similar crown to the one on the Pharaoh's on hers', and the Millennium Crystal hung from a thin rope around her neck. She was silent as she watched the duel, though to Yama it was obvious that she was worried for those involved in the duel. The same tablet in the museum appeared down on the dueling floor, the incident carved into the stone as the three watchers were thrown back to their own time. Panting as she landed back in the future, Yama was silent, as the image of the stone tablet remained burned in her mind. To one side, the side where the Pharaoh was carved, next to one of the columns, stood the same girl that Yama had seen watching the duel. The person she believed in her heart to be her ancient self.

Yama played no attention to the reminder of the duel. The winner was clear. She withdrew to the soulrooms of Serena's mind. Opening her eyes to find herself in the room of her soulroom that was closest to Serena's, Yama quickly opened her door and knocked on Serena's door. "Hai?"

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Come on." Opening the door, Yama found Serena curled up on a beanbag chair with a blanket in one corner of the room. Serena held up her blanket, inviting Yama to join her. Joining her hikari on the chair, and pulling her close, Yama waited for her to speak.

"What happened? I woke up just a few minutes ago and you weren't there." Said Serena, snuggling close to Yama.

Yama's face flushed slightly, but as she explained what happened, it faded, as she grew used to having her hikari in her arms. "So this is solid proof right? That you were someone important in the past." Commented Serena when Yama was done with her explanation.

"I don't know. For all we know, the cards and the Items made it all up, since the Rod was glowing, like it did when Kaiba dueled Ishizu."

"But I think that the Items are more like databases or magickal batteries than something that could make something up, at least not without a guideline of some sorts. So some if it is true, but I have a feeling that all of it is true."

"But why during the duel?"

"The Kami-no-Carddos acted as the catalyst for the flashback. I doubt that they were supposed to go against each other without some sort of consequences."

"I guess so."

"I better go back. I think it's almost time for the final duel."

"Why watch? Don't you know who's gonna win anyway?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You never seem to worry about the outcome of anything, it's like you know what's gonna happen."

"It's not that I know what's gonna happen, it's that I know that I'll be able to beat Marik if Yami and Yugi can't."

Yeah, she can face anything. She's a lot stronger than I'll ever be. She can look Marik in the eye and not back down, not like me.

_Yama stronger than I'll ever be. I could never face not knowing anything about my past like she does, not without letting it get to me._

Like Yama said, Serena really wasn't interested in the final duel. The only good thing about the duel was that she wasn't in it. Though she was mad at Marik for using the good Marik and Yugi in such a way as point markers. In either situation, he wins as win or lose, the good Marik will die.

It got interesting when the good Marik possessed Tea, and when Rishid appeared, urging his master, the good Marik, to fight his darker half and for the Pharaoh to save the good Marik.

Isn't that card a bit desperate? - Asked Serena as Yami played Ragnarok.

Possibly. But it's really the only move he can make that'll save the good Marik. —

True. -

Serena really wasn't all that surprised when Yami did win. After two years of fighting for good, it really didn't seem like that big of a deal when good won. _Have I lost the drive I had to fight?_ Wondered Serena as the blimp flew back to the mainland. _I see no point in this dance between good and evil. It's endless, and not even the destruction of the Galaxy Cauldron can stop it, for a new cauldron would just be created elsewhere, an endless and eternal dance between the forces of good and evil. Cosmos and Chaos. As it was then, and as it is now, and as it will be. Forever. So why fight? Is it for the innocents that have no one? But when one knows their destiny, what point is there in continuing in this eternal fight? My fighting days will end when Crystal Tokyo is created, and I become Neo Queen Serenity, so why continue to fight? It's like I've frozen inside, nothing affects me anymore. Not since that night, when my innocence was taken unwillingly and my family was killed. Why is my inner fire frozen like it is? How can I get it back?_

Serena continued to brood on the way back to the Kame Shop. Yugi was too busy talking to Yami, discussing the fight and what they had seen on Marik's back to notice Serena's brooding. –Hikari…are you okay? —

Why don't I have a drive to fight anymore? It's like my inner fire is frozen. I don't get the thrill I once got, fighting evil, protecting innocents, protecting this world. My destiny and future is set, so why fight anymore? -

To find out how your journey ends. To find out how much of a difference you make. Isn't that reason enough? —

I guess so, but ever since my family died, I just haven't had that drive anymore, like I don't care. -

Something else happened that night, didn't it? —

What…what do you mean? -

There's a catch in your voice. And when you were telling me about how your family was killed, when you said that you got held up, your eyes got a haunted look. So what happened, so I can send whomever caused it to Ammit personally? —

An hour later, as Serena did up her bed, Yama was still ranting and cursing Diamond to kingdom come. –Calm down Yama, I'm getting a headache. -

He…that godless son of a…how could you act like it didn't happen, or that it didn't affect you? —

The fact that I stabbed him and he turned tail before he released helps. But I still dream about it. -

How do you live with it? —

I just do. -

_I could never 'just live' with something like that if it happened to me. I'll never be as strong as my hikari, with her beautiful strong light. _Thought Yama as she lay down to sleep. Since learning that Yama hated to sleep in her own soulroom, as it was in the Crystal, Serena practically ordered her to sleep in her soulroom. Secretly, Yama didn't mind, and was glad that Serena trusted her so much as to let her sleep in her soulroom.

Listening to the music as she watched the stars and moon outside her window above her bed, Serena couldn't help but feel that there was something missing inside of her.

**Please, please forgive me**

****

**But I won't be home again**

****

**Maybe someday you'll look out**

****

**And barely conscious you'll say to no one:**

****

**'Isn't something missing?'**

****

**You won't cry for my absence I know**

****

**You forgot me long ago**

****

**Am I that unimportant?**

****

**Am I so insignificant?**

****

**Isn't something missing?**

****

**Isn't someone missing me?**

****

**_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_**

****

**_You won't try for me, not now_**

****

**_Though I'd die to know you love me,_**

****

**_I'm all alone_**

****

**_Isn't someone missing me?_**

****

**_Please, please forgive me_**

****

**_But I won't be home again_**

****

**_I know what you do to yourself_**

****

**_I breathe deep and cry out:_**

****

**_'Isn't something missing?_**

****

**_Isn't someone missing me?'_**

****

**_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_**

****

**_You won't try for me, not now_**

****

**_Though I'd die to know you love me,_**

****

**_I'm all alone_**

****

**_Isn't someone missing me?_**

****

**_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_**

****

**_Knowing you don't care_**

****

**_And if I sleep just to dream of you _**

****

**_And wake without you there_**

****

**_Isn't something missing?_**

****

**_Isn't something…_**

****

**_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_**

****

**_You won't try for me, not now_**

****

**_Though I'd die to know you love me,_**

****

**_I'm all alone _**

****

**_Isn't something missing?_**

****

**_Isn't someone missing me?_**

_(Evanescence, "Anywhere But Home, Bonus track #14)_

_There is something missing, my inner drive and fire. Where did it go? How do I get it back? Will I ever get it back? _Thought Serena. _I sacrifice my happiness…for the greater good, for destiny…and for the people of the universe. _

_Oh hikari-aibou…_Thought Yama, saddened by her hikari's negative thoughts. _I won't let you sacrifice your own happiness for everyone else, just because you think you have to. If you're not happy, how can you fight your hardest? _

The moon princess has lost her drive for justice and the safety of others. How did she lose it? Can she get it back? One thing is for certain though, now that one play is over, a new one is just beginning, and the forces of Chaos will force the moon princess to fight, whether she likes it or not…

How was it? Please proceed to the little purple box in the bottom left-hand corner. Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Millennium I: Secrets of the Past

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh? I didn't think so.

Note: Just to clear up something. Y'know how I have both Serena and Yama saying that the other is stronger? I think I've confused my beta with this point. When they're normal, as in, not Sailor Senshi, Yama stronger magickally, and Serena's a bit stronger physically, but Yama's a pretty close second, since Serena started to train her. As Sailor Senshi, they're just about even, magickally and physically, since as Sailor Senshi they get a boost. Mentally, in both forms, they're pretty much even too, but Yama can resist stimuli better and Serena can shield better. I don't like to play up the 'yami strong, hikari weak' thing. Where one person is strong, the other is weak. They balance each other out in their strengths and weaknesses. They are equals. Sumimasen to my beta! I hope this clears it up.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

This might actually be updated a bit more regularly, since after Battle City, I know what I'm doing!

Chapter 11

Life settled back into it's regular routine, with Marik defeated and Battle City over. It turned out that Yugi and Serena had a bet; whoever won the tournament would let the loser watch whatever they wanted on TV for a week. Y'know, to make up for the anguish of losing? So for a week after the tournament, Yugi suffered through Serena's choice of programming.

Serena also began training Yama in marital arts and hand to hand combat, both in Senshi form and out. It seemed that Yama had had some sort of training in the past, as she quickly rose to a level roughly equal to Serena's.

But despite now having a sparring partner who could give her a challenge, Serena still didn't have the same fire she once had. Maybe it was because of a lack of an enemy, but Yama could tell that her moves didn't have any real driving force behind them.

Exams came, so the whole school went into fits. Well, the majority of the school anyway. But there came a bigger shock once the test scores were posted.

Everyone flocked to the board the morning that they were posted, homeroom being delayed so everyone could find out their ranking before class, when the scores would be handed out. Kaiba and Serena stood side-by-side, faces containing equal amounts of shock as they stared at the board. Pushing their way through, Yugi and his friends quickly found out what had them in such a state.

1: Tsukino Serena

2: Mutou Yugi

3: Kaiba Seto

4: …

You get the idea. Kaiba had been bested by his rival not only in Duel Monsters, but in grades as well. And Serena had bested both of them in grades. "How!"

"Ya Yug', last time, you were down in the boonies with me n' Tristan! What happened?" Exclaimed Joey.

"Well, I started to see school as a game, and it got easier."

"I really don't have anything to do after school, so I just study. But I never dreamed that I'd rank 1…" Said Serena, trailing off.

"What do you mean? You were always first in elementary and junior high, Serena."

"But high school's different." Said Serena. "Don't even think about." She glared at two boys behind her, trying to flip her skirt.

The high school had finally put through the new uniforms for the girls, so now they wore a knee-length pleated skirt, the same blue as the boys' uniform. They also wore white button-down shirts with a blue necktie, and a blue sweater vest with the high school logo on the left breast. Needless to say, the skirt flippings had been cut down significantly. Serena was also far more comfortable in this new uniform. It felt more like her old uniform, with the sailor fuku theme.

"Those boys must have a death wish, if they were trying to flip your skirt." Commented Kaiba back in their homeroom. Due to Serena's threats and to some degree Yugi's 'soulful puppy eyes', Kaiba was being forced to socialize more with the Yugi-gumi.

"Yeah, Serena's 'right-hook of death' is famous among the boys. Tea's 'slap of doom' is almost as famous." Said Tristan.

"Which you would know very well, since you seem to meet it a lot." Serena said dryly.

"Have you heard? We're getting a transfer student!"

"Is transferring in style or something? First Ryou-kun, then Serena, now another one?" Said Tea.

With the teacher's arrival, the students settled down in their seats. "Now, as you may have heard, we have a new transfer student." Said the teacher as she wrote the new student's name on the board.

The door slid open. "Class, this is Tomoe Hotaru."

_Hotaru!_ Serena silently gasped. "The seat next to Tsukino is free."

During class, Serena slipped Hotaru a note. 'Meet me on the roof at lunch.'

Lunch came, too slowly for Serena's liking. Casting a pointed look at Hotaru, Serena headed up to the roof, Hotaru following her. Once up there, Serena threw her arms around Hotaru and exclaimed, "Hotaru! Where the hell have you been? All my letters to the States were sent back 'return to sender'!"

"Why did you think that I was in the States?" asked Hotaru, confused as they settled down to eat their lunches.

"That's where Amara and Michelle told me you were. I believed them since that was the only lead I had."

"I was in Egypt. I just recently got back to Japan. Ryou-kun's father was my father's college roommate, and he's letting me live at his house, since it turns out that his father is my true legal guardian."

"Those low-lives!" Serena continued ranting on for the next five minutes. "But either way, I'm just glad I have someone on my side. How'd you get to be my age?"

"Actually, I'm only six months younger than you. I didn't age after the accident, since I was in a coma, and I was always underdeveloped for my age, so technically, I really was 12 when I met you. But in Egypt I aged to where I should be, if I had never had the accident."

"A lot of stuff has happened."

"Hey…Ryou-kun's gonna be sleeping over at Yugi's night, that's where you live, right?" At Serena's nod Hotaru continued. "Well you wanna sleep over? I wanna catch up with you, and there's something I'd like to tell you, away from the boys."

"'Kay!"

Back in the classroom, the Yugi-gumi, along with Kaiba and Ryou, were wondering how Serena knew Hotaru. "Her dad was my father's college roommate, and her legal guardian should anything happen to her parents. They just now found the paperwork saying so, so she's staying at my house." Said Ryou.

"Didn't Serena mention a friend named Hotaru?" asked Kaiba.

"I think so. But she said that Hotaru was in the States, and didn't this Hotaru come from Egypt?" Said Yugi.

"Yeah, she did."

"But are you still coming over, Ryou?" asked Yugi.

"Hmm…ummhmm." Mumbled Ryou, his mouth full.

That night, Ryou stayed at Yugi's and Serena stayed at Hotaru's, it being a Friday night. Loaded down with the required chocolate and ice cream, Serena filled Hotaru in on all that had happened. Hotaru now officially wanted to kill Diamond the next time she saw him, and was planning the Sailor Senshi's bloody deaths, where no one would ever find the bodies. "So they haven't tried to drag you back to Tokyo yet?"

"No, I put up wards so they couldn't trace my aura. If they want me back that bad, then they can drag me back bruised and bloody, like they left me at the bottom of the stairs. But…anything interesting happen in Egypt? Cuz it seems like your aura's changed. Almost as if it's two auras, one on top of each other."

Hotaru bit her lip. "Well…I did get this." She pulled on a chain around her neck, and showed Serena the pendant on it.

Turning it over in her hands, Serena asked, "What is it?"

"It's the amulet of Ma'at."

"The feather that souls are weighed against when they are judged?" At Hotaru's nod, she asked, "Who is it?"

With that, a figure appeared next to Hotaru. She looked a lot like Hotaru, but her hair was longer, down to her waist, and was braided away from her face. Her eyes also were more of a black hue than Hotaru's royal purple. "I am Hikami, Hotaru's yami."

"You have a yami too?"

"There are others who have yamis. Yugi and Ryou have one, each. Yugi's is 'good', but a pain, and Ryou's is a bit sadistic."

Yama, you might as well come out. -

"And I have one too." With that Yama appeared.

Hikami gasped. "Princess!"

Yama looked confused. "Do I know you?"

"Yeah Hikami, do you know Serena's yami?"

"In Egypt, I was the high priestess of Ma'at, and I served the Pharaoh and his sister, the Princess."

"Does that mean you know who I was, back then?"

"Back then?" Now it was Hikami's turn to be confused.

"I don't remember who I was back then. I have no memories of who I was, who my family was, where I come. I don't even remember my name."

"My memories are messed up too. I can't remember certain things either. It's like there's a seal over them."

"Well, before this turns into a sob feast, we've got plenty of ice cream and chocolate for the four of us, so let's a have a mutual depressing share our bad memories talk." Said Serena, handing Hikami and Yama spoons.

The girls definitely had a good cry. The chocolate really went a long way. So did the ice cream. Yep, they all had a good time, after they were done crying. They introduced Hikami and Yama to the wonder of movies. And Hikami now was a chocolate addict as well, Serena already have introduced Yama to chocolate.

They discussed how to help get Serena's drive back, but she waved off all the suggestions. They also discussed how to get Yama's memory back and to correct the block on Hikami's but there was nothing plausible.

All in all, Serena was glad to have someone else, two someone elses that she could talk to. But she knew that this peace wouldn't last, that Orisis would come back to make good on his vow.

The moon princess and the nameless princess now have allies in the messiah of silence and the high priestess of Ma'at. But soon the false lord of the dead will make the first move in this game of chess. And there is no way of knowing whether or not this game will turn deadly…

How was it? You must be surprised. Two chapters in two days? I got bored…

Please proceed to the purple box at the bottom of the screen.


	12. Chapter 12

Millennium I: Secrets of the Past

Hikari Tsuki Chi

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh! Otherwise Yugi and Yami would be a couple.

Note: Yes, I realize that I'm acting out of character. This is because now I actually DO know WHAT I am doing. I have a general idea of where I am going to go in this story, and I've been flushing out the fine details in my head.

Thank you everyone who reviewed! You can stop 'gomen nashi'ing, my beta! If anyone needs to apologize it's me for forgetting that I even had a beta! I have some problems remembering things.

Here's the responses for questions from the reviews (There will be some spoilers):

And I don't know where I get the names, WolfchildBlazer. They just came to be. Well the first names do. I plan the last names, and sometimes I chose a first and last name that has some meaning that pertains to the character in some way. 'Yama', I had originally thought was the female version of 'yami', since when I first had come up with this story, I really didn't know a lot of Japanese and I didn't know how the language worked. I know more about now, if anyone's curious. When I found out that it means 'mountain', I planned stuff around that. I do imagine the Millennium Crystal in my head as a crystalline version of the Millennium Puzzle, but not with as sharp of corners, kind of like a mountain. And later Serena will refer to Yama as her mountain. 'Hikami' I really have no idea where I got it. I might have been thinking about 'hikari' or 'hikaru', but I really don't think so. I think I was looking for a name that began also with 'H' to play off 'Hotaru', but I really didn't know any names and it just came to me. Though in the last story of the Millennium series Hikami and Yama are both hikaris. Spoiler alert!

To Funkangel (anonymous): Here's the response to what you said…typed…whatever… : In THIS story, there are no pairings, boy/girl or boy/boy or girl/girl. Right now, they are dealing with hormones. Yama doesn't know what she is feeling; she can't even REMEMBER what it was dealing with hormones; she's relearning how to. I'm a big fan of yami/hikari pairings, and Yama and Serena, as well as Hikami and Hotaru, ARE yami and hikari. In this story, they're in the 'okay, what the hell am I feeling' stage. In the sequel to this, the girl/girl stuff is only going to happen at the end, in the falling action reaching the conclusion. The third story in this series focuses in on the pairings, and part of the plot in story four of this series involves the couples remembering how they felt and them coming back together. The side story between story 4 and story 5 has no mention of girl/girl and boy/boy AT ALL. Story 5, it's more like a subplot, because in story 5, there's a trust issue going on, and while there are boy/boy and girl/girl pairings throughout that story, it's not the focus. The focus is Yama relearning how to trust Serena, who really changes and doesn't even go by Serena anymore. Both of them have gone through a lot by the time I reach story 5, so it's really not gonna enter the story a whole lot until the climax is coming, where there's the whole issue of 'I want you, but I don't want you in my world' on Serena's end and the issue of 'I like you but I don't know if I can trust you' on Yama's end. I don't care about what sex the characters are, because I'm of the opinion that love is love, no matter whether you're a girl or a boy, and the person you love is also a girl or a boy. And you find out towards the end of story 5 that in the side story, Yama was re-incarnated as a boy. I can't change how you feel. I'm not going to ask you to, and I'm not going to cut into you for it. I hope that you will continue reading this story and will read the sequels despite the fact that there will be pairings that you may not necessarily like, and that you don't criticize me for doing so. To each his, or her, own. If it helps, I go more for the story rather than the pairings, and there's not gonna be really hard-core stuff. I wanna keep my profile here, and if the reader wants to know exactly what the characters were doing, it will be available for them upon request. I hope this helps…and please keep reading…

I actually have this whole series planned out. So during those periods when I've not updated, I've been working on parts of those stories. It helps me if I know WHERE I want to end up at. Y'know, I have point A, I know where points B, C, D, and E are, I just have to find a way to connect said dots. There is a method to my madness! Even if it doesn't look like it! And it pays to know generally where you're gonna go, as I showed above in the previous paragraph.

I will now shut up.

P.S. Ryou and Hotaru ARE NOT brother and sister! Ryou's father is Hotaru's legal guardian. She lives with him, to which end I put him in a house rather than an apartment like in the manga so there will be enough room. They are best friends and people will tend to mistake them as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Chapter 12

Hotaru (and Hikami) settled into their lives in Domino.

It turned out that Hikami, while also a Sailor Senshi, Sailor Ma'at, she prefers to fight as a priestess. Her order was once a very powerful sect of warrior priestesses who helped bring out and maintain order in the very early days of Egypt were there was Chaos. They fought under the name of the goddess Ma'at, the feather which souls were weighed against when they were judged. By the time the Nanashi Pera-sama, the Nameless Pharaoh as Serena had begun calling him, was ruling Egypt, Hikami was the last of her order. In memory of her fallen order, should she have to fight, she preferred to fight in the battle dress of her order.

There was some jealously when Serena, Yama, and Hotaru saw it when they first got together for training sessions, since her outfit generally appeared to provide more coverage. Mainly they were jealous that she wouldn't have to worry about flashing when she kicked.

The guys were still clueless. What did you expect? Though Seto was beginning to suspect something. He figured that Serena was involved with something big, but he didn't know what.

Serena still didn't have her drive back. She gained some fire when she started sparring with Hotaru and Hikami, but the majority was still missing.

But soon the enemy will force her to fight. Whether she likes it or not.

It was around 2 AM on a Sunday night, about two weeks after Hotaru came to Domino. Serena was pulled from a sound sleep to the ever-pleasant sound of her communicator. Rubbing her eyes and opening it, she sleepily asked. "Umm…whazap?"

"The park. I sense something. And Pluto popped in and told me about the attack." Hotaru yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Wish they'd stick to 9 ta 5."

"Maybe the next 'ne." Closing the device which has robbed her of more sleep than she cared to think about, Serena climbed out of bed. Opening her window over her deck, Serena balanced herself on the windowsill. –We don't go out the door like normal people? —

Two words. Parental units. -

You live with your grandfather and cousin. WHO'S gonna be awake at this time of night? —

The enemy, for one. And it's quicker to take the rooftop express. -

She climbed up onto the roof, and quickly transformed. Yama joined her on the roof, transformed as well. "Rooftop express?"

Nodding her head over to the nearby rooftop, Sailor Moon jumped over, Sailor Millennium following her, with little choice. By running across the rooftops and leaping over to the next one, they quickly reached the park. "You're right, it is quicker. And fun." Said Millennium, grinning.

Leaping down, they saw Sailor Saturn and Priestess Ma'at running over to them. The youma looked like something out of an American cheesy horror movie from the 50's, some sort of a cross between a Roswell gray and…jell-o? It also had some weird symbol on what could be identified as its forehead, two overlapping arrowheads inside a circle, with another circle outside of that one, with signs between the two circles, forming another circle between those two. To top it off, it was a sickening lime green. It was intelligent, though. In the way of: "I will destroy you!"

"This is the sort of thing we fight?" asked Millennium and Ma'at in unison, put off by their first youma.

"I think this was a design reject from their youma product line that they decided to send out to test how strong we are." Said Moon, sweatdropping.

Rolling her eyes at the pointless reason they had been dragged out of bed for, Millennium swung her naginta around her. "Shadow Tempest Storm!"

A swirling vortex of shadows and gold dust crashed into it, destroying it. "And that's what we call 'moon-dusted'!" said Saturn.

"'Moon-dusted'?" questioned Ma'at and Millennium in unison.

"Are you going to start making that a habit? Talking in sync?" asked Moon, walking over to the pile of dust.

Beside the traditional pile of gray moon dust, there was a round crystal that glowed a dull green, with the same symbol that was on the youma. "What's this?" wondered Moon as she knelt down to pick it up, along with a sample of moon dust.

Capping off the test tube that contained the moon dust remains of the youma, bagging the crystal, and placing all of it in her subspace pocket, she said, "I'll analyze this stuff tomorrow…or would that be today…?… Anyway, let's meet up at the park, in my secret area where we train, after school. I wanna know what we're fighting."

"'kay." Said Saturn as she yawned. "How's your drive?"

"I didn't do anything. Yama did all the work."

"True…but it's like it was in Tokyo. There's something out there to fight now."

"This could just be a random youma that escaped from the negaverse."

"If it was, you wouldn't care as much. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya."

Leaping up to the rooftop where Millennium was waiting for her as she talked to Saturn, Moon asked, "What'd you think of your first youma?"

"Are all of them like that?"

"No… normally they're harder to fight."

Reaching home, she transformed back to Serena and climbed back through the window. –Aren't you worried that someone checked in on you while we were gone? —

No. I locked the door when I went to bed. Yugi's pulled too many pranks on me for me NOT to lock my door when I go to bed. -

Yugi pulls pranks? —

Only when I've gone after him. -

After school Hotaru and Serena met up like they had planned the night before. They discussed what happened. "I analyzed what we found at lunch when I was in the bathroom. The moon dust from the youma is 5,000 years old. The crystal's only slightly older than the dust, roughly the same age. It doesn't make sense, the only enemy I've come across that used youmas controlled by crystals was the Black Moon, and they came from the 30th century."

"Maybe whoever we're fighting, or someone associated with them, survived to show the Black Moon how to do it."

"Don't think so. The Black Moon used a crystal only found on Nemesis as a base for their youmas and their power, the Black Poison Crystal. And I vaporized that thing. This energy is different. It's older and far more dangerous. It…almost feels like the Galaxy Cauldron or Pharaoh 90."

"Pharaoh 90 was a child of Chaos, who's sealed in the Cauldron." Said Hotaru, deathly pale.

"I never told anyone, mainly 'cuz I thought that they'd think I was crazy, but I think that Pharaoh 90 came from some other place. Remember, he was after this solar system because his was dying? That cursed Tau system that Saturn gave her life to seal him there? …Mistress 9 felt like all the others did, like Chaos. But it feels like a mixture of the two, Pharaoh 90 and Chaos. I just don't know." Said Serena, pacing with her arms crossed.

"Well, there's really nothing more to discuss. Are the two of you going to that dance your school is having this Friday?" asked Hikami, diffusing the serious air.

"Yup. It's been awhile seen I relaxed. It's on Halloween so that means costumes. Hotaru?"

Hotaru screwed up her face in thought. "Probably a vampire."

"I'm gonna go as a vampire's victim."

And nothing serious was discussed. Friday came. Yama sat on Serena's bed in ghost form, watching her hikari get ready for the dance. She tended to appear in ghost form, as did Hikami, unless she knew that she was in a safe area, i.e., where she knew that Yami wouldn't see her. "You sure I should go for it?"

"Entirely. It's Halloween; you can't pass up a chance to mess with his head. And if you wear all black and make sure your face is mostly in shadow, he won't know whom it is. Yugi likes to hide in the hallway leading to the lockers in the gym during the dance, and that area's dark since the whole gym's gonna be dark, so it'll be perfect." Said Serena as she put on dark red-black lipstick.

She had already covered her face, shoulders, and any other bit of visible skin with white make up, which made the painted on vampire bite on her left jugular stand out. She lined her eyes with black eye liner, and shaded her eyelids with dark purple. She wore a long ankle-length black velvet skirt, with two slits up the sides, stopping at her upper thigh, the rest of the skirt tight on her hips. Her first shirt was a white sleeveless one with a collar, and was button-down. The first three buttons were undone, the rest of the shirt hidden under a lavender corset-type top, the kind that left her whole upper body uncovered, and wasn't meant to be wore without another shirt under it. It had sleeves attached to it, flowing, bell-shaped sleeves that aren't closed together on the outside seam. Serena wore a white tube tank top under her other two shirts, merely to keep some sense of modesty in front of boys. Black tights, black knee-high lace-up boots, and silver jewelry finished off her outfit.

Finished applying her lipstick, Serena turned around from her mirror and asked, "How do I look?"

Looking over her, Yama found herself with the odd thought of having her hikari under her, and pulling the clothes off of her. Mentally beating the dogged thought off with a stick, she said, "You'll be beating guys off with a stick."

"So'll Hotaru."

Closing her eyes, Yama mentally envisioned what she wanted to wear, and it appeared on her person. "Wish I could do that. Save on clothing."

Serena surveyed what her yami had chosen to wear. Black button-down shirt, with only the buttons over her breasts buttoned, with long sleeves, rounded up to mid-lower arm. Long black ankle-length skirt, black tights, and black boots, the same as hers. "Just one thing." Opening her jewelry box, Serena pulled out a silver chocker, and walking over to Yama, put it on her. "There, adds some color. Other than your hair, that is."

"What's everyone else going as?" Yama asked, ignoring how close she was to her hikari.

"Well, Hotaru you know is going a vampire, the gothic vampire. Yugi's borrowed Grandpa's old tux and hat and is gonna be Grandpa in his younger days when he was a gamer. Tea's gonna be the Magician of Faith. Ryou's going to be Indiana Jones, Hotaru told me that Bakura couldn't get him to be a tomb robber. Seto-kun's a stalker since he's wearing all black with a trench coat, but he said he is a spy. Tristan's a biker dude. And Joey I think is gonna be a Flame Swordsman."

"Flame Swordsman?"

"Something about a dream that wasn't a dream where everyone was their favorite card. They kinda skirted around the issue."

"They still think that you don't know about Yami, right?"

"Right. Better get going."

Serena's general descriptions of everyone's costumes were spot on. Yama agreed with her on Seto's costume; he really did look like a stalker.

About halfway through the dance, Yama decided to put her plan into action. Subtly separating from Serena as she slow-danced the dance she had conned out of Seto, Yama quickly weaved her way between the dancers to the exit. She quickly checked to make sure that her hair was the way she wanted. She had twisted it back into buns away from her face, and in such a way that none of the streaks of color in her hair showed. Yama quickly tied a black bandana around her head, making sure her bangs were out. Casting a glamour spell Serena had showed her to make her bangs look silver, she caught Serena's eye and winked. Serena returned the wink, and Hotaru gave her a quick thumbs up from where she was dancing with Ryou.

Smiling to herself, Yama slipped out into the hall, where Yugi had slipped out to once the slow dance songs started.

Yugi leaned against the wall and sighed. He always hid outside when slow dances started, since girls seem to hone in on all of the guys once those songs started. Suddenly he felt Yami tense up in his mind. –What is it? -

There's someone coming. May I take over?

Okay. -

Taking over subtly, Yami turned his glaze over to the corner where he felt the aura. "I'm surprised you sensed me that quickly. But, truth be told, I wasn't exactly trying to make it difficult."

Yami narrowed his eyes in an effort to see the person, but all he could make out was silver flashes, highlights off her hair from the dull lights in the gym, and red eyes. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"The same thing you do."

"Well what do you think I want?"

"To remember. To remember the truth."

"What I WANT is to left alone!" he exclaimed, walking away from her, denying that she was right on with what he wanted.

"You really think that's an option anymore? You have the completed puzzle, and the enemy will come." She pulled something out of a pocket. "Don't turn your back on this. You've got to be ready."

Turning around and catching what she threw at him, Yami asked, "What for?"

"For the battle."

Confused, he asked, "Who are you?"

He could hear the smirk in her voice as she said, "Let's just say…I'm a friend."

"Well maybe I don't want a friend."

Backing back into the gym, she replied, "I didn't say I was yours."

Glaring after her, Yami somehow knew that he wouldn't be able to find her in the darkened gym. Looking down at what he caught, he saw that it was a jewelry box. Yugi appeared in spirit form next to him as he opened it. Inside was a gold pendant on a gold chain. Lifting it out, yami and hikari examined it. It had the Eye of Ages between two fins, like on the crown they saw the Pharaoh wearing in the flashback during the duel with Kaiba. Dangling from it was a gold cartouche. It was blank. –This is supposed to help me in the battle to come?

Well, at least when you remember your name you can put in on there, remember, since the cartouche on the carving in the museum had the name scratched out .-

True. Wait… it looks like something else was attached to this on the back, see? Where there's a little piece jutting out behind the center of the Eye, with a hole in the center? Turning it over, Yami showed Yugi what he had felt and seen.

Feeling the pendant between his fingers. Yami had something flash in the back of his mind…a memory…

A girl, her face overshadowed, handing him the very same pendant, a matching one around her neck. There was a name carved on it, but he couldn't make out what was on it. "Now we have something we can both channel into when we do our joint spells. They hook together, so we can't lose each other in the Shadows." She was smiling as she said this.

Yami? Are you okay? - Yugi's face was full of worry.

Shaking himself, Yami replied, I'm fine…but I think I just had a flashback. A girl gave me this very same pendant, saying that now we wouldn't lose each other in the Shadows…

"She must have been someone who was very close to you in the past." Said Yugi as he regained control.

Yes. Know I have something that connects to someone who may know what happened back then.

Demo, didn't she say that the same thing you wanted is the same thing she wanted? -

She must not remember as well.

Serena smiled as she felt Yama rejoin her. –How'd it go? -

It went fine.

Where'd you find that? -

Found it in my soulroom…it felt like it belonged to him, so I gave it to him. I have a matching one.

The dance ended around midnight. It wasn't until Yugi was in bed and almost asleep that Yami realized that the person who gave him the pendant was the same person who freed Mai's mind on Kaiba's blimp during Battle City.

How was it? To clarify the timeline here: I've set this in 1998. Serena turned 16 in June. She came to Domino in late August. Battle City was in mid-September. Their exams were in the first week of October. The results came out at the end of the second week in October. The dance in this chapter was on Halloween, which I placed on a Friday. I know that it really wasn't on a Friday in reality back in 1998, but here I plead artistic license. I hope this clears some things up.

Please proceed to the purple box at the bottom left corner of your screen.


	13. Chapter 13

Millennium I

Secrets of the Puzzle

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sailor Moon. Or…anything. That's famous at least.

Note: Gomen nasai! Dad needs the computer for taxes…and I have schoolwork…and I was/am working on/finishing up a cross-stitch…and a semi brain-freeze…yeah. Anyhow, Dad still needs the computer for taxes and other things, other than schoolwork, I can only get on for a while a day. By the summer, hopefully I'll be able to update faster.

And now, review responses:

Taeniaea, koldy, princess moon shadow, Cosmos270, and Flame Ivy Moon: Thanks! Sorry for not updating earlier!

Funkangel (anonymous): I glad that you can understand what I was getting at. Sometimes, there's not a good connection between my thoughts and my hands/mouth. And thanks for the review!

WolfchildBlazer: Your welcome.

The Funky Bubbly Gurlz (anonymous): Sorry about that. I'll try and be clearer in the future. Thanks!

Sailor Ra: You had sugar, didn't you? Hotaru came in Chapter 11. Sorry, but I've already decided to have Yami with Yugi and Hotaru with Hikami. And I'll try and read your stories as soon as I can.

Gomen nasai again. (bows)

Chapter 13

For there being a new enemy, there really weren't that many attacks. And they were always at night, in out-of-the-way locations, so they didn't even make the first SECTION, let alone the front page.

While Yama's and Serena's dreams had slowed to an infrequent pace, Yami's and Yugi's increased to nightly and, as it was turning out, twice at night. Relatively calm ones at the beginning of the night, and alarming ones towards the end. Serena would hear Yugi cry out and go running to his room to find the door locked. She would hear Yami comforting him.

Yugi had stopped confiding in her. The only way she knew the details of their dreams was from eavesdropping on Yugi and the others at lunch. And it made her angry that he trusted them more than her.

Yama was angry with both Yugi AND Yami. At Yami for being thickheaded, and at Yugi for listening to him.

Yugi and Yami were both sure that Serena knew more than they did, and that she was hiding something. What, they didn't know, but until she confided in them, they weren't gonna confide in her.

The Yugi-gumi, Kaiba, Hotaru, and Hikami were all caught in the middle. But they weren't all knowing. The Yugi-gumi was biased towards Yugi and Yami, though Ryou and Bakura were undecided. Hotaru and Hikami were biased towards Serena and Yama, and Kaiba was truly in the middle. He knew something was up with Serena, but Yugi (and Yami) was his rival, so there was no way he'll side with them.

Undoubtedly, things were tense. But for Serena, things would soon grow even tenser.

It was at the latest youma 'attack'. It was stronger than the others, so Millennium and Ma'at double-teamed it. Sailor Moon had a strange look on her face after they destroyed the youma. "Is something wrong?"

"That…looked EXACTLY like the first youma I ever fought as Sailor Moon. Except more powerful."

"Very observant, moon brat." A man dressed in a gray uniform appeared. He had short blonde hair.

"Jadeite? I think you're in the wrong city. Tuxedo Mask is in Tokyo." Said Moon, pointing in the general direction of Tokyo.

"What makes you think I'm after him?" he asked, smirking.

"Cuz…he caused you to fail, again, thus leading to Beryl replacing you?"

"It's not worth it to go after him just yet. If you're dead, then he loses his spirit, making him weak."

"I'm not that easy to kill."

"And what's to say I won't kill you first?" threatened Millennium, shadows beginning to swirl around her, a deadly promise.

Jadeite jeered at her. "Osiris doesn't consider you a threat."

"Excuse me!"

"Who am I to question my superiors? That's what froze me the last time."

"Cautious isn't your type."

"Is this cautious? In one week we'll meet here, for an all-out-fight. All of you against me and one other person. You win, we tell you Osiris's plan. We win…and we'll kill your family and friends. And another thing…they'll be forced to watch. All of them." Cackling, he disappeared.

At the Kame Shop… 

Serena sat in her room, staring blankly at her computer screen. Yama had disappeared into the Shadow Realm, muttering something about needing to blast something.

Normally, she'd be doing katas, but she was too numb. And angry. Numb at the prospect of losing everyone she had in Domino. Angry at his threat on them. Hearing knocking on the door, Serena went over and opened it. Yugi asked, "Since when do you lock your door?"

"Since when do you?"

"Why don't you talk to me anymore?"

"Why don't YOU? It's like you don't trust me anymore. It's not like I probably don't already know what it is."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can get hurt by walking down the street. And you wanna know why I don't talk to you anymore? I don't know if I'm talking to you, or mou hitori no Yugi."

Yugi was taken back by her statement. "How…how did you know?"

Raising an eyebrow, she said, "I'm a martial arts master, trained in the art of sensing ki. Did you really think that I wouldn't be able to sense the ki around the Puzzle? And when you were dueling in Battle City, you somehow gained a few inches, got a deeper voice, a slightly different hairstyle, and a huge dose of confidence? What do you think I am, an idiot?"

Yugi didn't meet her eyes. "I didn't want you to get hurt or killed."

"Yugi, I can get hurt by just walking down the street. And I can defend myself."

"Demo…why don't you talk to me anymore? Or confide in me?" Yugi had his 'soulful eyes' face on, but Serena had long since been immune to it.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt. You or Grandpa or anyone else in my life. And I can't let you in because everyday you and the world stay in the dark is one more day I can protect you and everyone else from my life."

The Puzzle flared to life as Yami took control of Yugi's body. "You can at least give him some answers."

Serena glared at him. "Listen. I've looked after Yugi far longer than you have, so why does he suddenly listen to you? Why am I suddenly locked out of his room and his life? Why is it that I have to eavesdrop on Yugi and his friends just to find why he wakes up at night screaming? What's so great about you? If it's because you were this 'King of Games', then, newsflash! Your reign ended 5,000 years ago. And if you're SO good at protecting him, where were you when we were in elementary school, when he was the target of every bully in the school? Huh?"

Yami was silent.

Serena continued. "I did. I protected him until every bully in town was afraid of me. I was there when he found out that his parents were never coming back. I DIED for him, for crying out loud, and now he doesn't trust me, based on the word of a ghost?"

"At least I've been there for him these last few months." Yami's glare was as icy as Serena's, but neither of them budged.

"Get out." She said, her eyes as cold as Kaiba's.

Turning, Yami walked out of her room. "Tell Yugi that if he wants to tell me what's been going on since he solved the Puzzle, that he better tell me without it on. Because I'll die before I'll trust you. And if you're gonna say the same thing, then that'll be a lie, since you've already died."

She waited until Yami had slammed the door before she let the tears she had been holding back slid down her face.

Regaining control of his body, Yugi also began to cry silent tears. Both of their yamis were powerless to help them, for they can only help themselves.

Five days later… 

Yugi, the Yugi-gumi, Kaiba, Serena, Ryou, and Hotaru were all walking to the Kame Shop. They all had a big test coming up, so they were gathering for a group study session. Or rather, as a group study session can be with Serena and Hotaru on one side of the room, Kaiba and Ryou in opposite corners, and Yugi and the Yugi-gumi on the other side of the room. That's what happened the last time they had a group study session, and that's what will happen this one. But now, things were even tenser between Yugi and Serena. Taking a shortcut through the park, they were drawn from their respective thoughts at the sound of a scream. Catching sight of an ugly group of youmas, they each took off in separate directions.

Kaiba, having no youma on his tail, stopped and ducked into a group of bushes when he heard the sound of running feet. Peering out of the bushes, he saw Serena and Hotaru come to a pause, and other girls APPEAR out of nowhere. The one with black hair resembled Hotaru, while the one with Yugi's hair colors looked like Serena. Denying in his mind what he had seen, he listened to their conversation.

"Why's Jadeite bothering?"

"Someone else in their group must've sent them, they don't look like his."

"Henshin yo!"

With that last statement, they all pulled out some sort of items, and called out various phrases.

"Silver Moon Millennium Make up!"

"Ancient Millennium Cosmic Make up!"

"Saturn Millennium Make up!"

"Ma'at Priestess Millennium Make up!"

Colored light surrounded all of them. When it dimmed, Kaiba's breath caught in his chest. There were no longer the four girls he had seen standing there moments before. There were now Sailor Senshi standing in their place.

Even someone like Kaiba, who denied the existence of magick and destiny, had heard of the Sailor Senshi. To think that Serena and Hotaru were… it took him by surprise. And he knew that the next time he saw them, he would be sure to get them alone, and confront them.

End of Chapter 13 

How was it? Gomen nasai again for the wait.

Next chapter: Kaiba confronts Serena and Hotaru. He's not gonna be happy when he finds out that Mokuba knew about Serena. Other things might happen, but you'll just have to see.

Please proceed to the little purple box at the bottom left side of your screen.


	14. Chapter 14

Millennium I: Secrets of the Puzzle

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sailor Moon.

Note: There's really nothing to say.

Enjoy!

_Chapter 14_

The battle ended quickly enough, and the group soon gathered back together and headed to the Kame Shop. Settling down into their study routine, Kaiba, Serena, and Hotaru quickly left their books alone. Ryou sat alone 'reading'- Serena and Hotaru figured his weird facial expressions were the result of Bakura yelling/cursing at him, while Yugi and the Yugi-gumi hovered over their books, talking quietly.

Kaiba looked over the top of his laptop without breaking his typing speed, his gaze directed to Serena and Hotaru, who were focused on Serena's laptop. He wanted to confront them, but not in front of the others. Knowing how tense things had been, and still were, between the cousins, so he was eager to avoid any confrontation between the two sides. Opening a new e-mail window, he quickly typed out an e-mail message to Serena and sent it, asking Serena for an IM chat.

Serena's laptop quietly 'pinged' with the arrival of a new e-mail. Opening it, she raised an eyebrow as she read it.

Serena-

Need to talk to you w/o the geek squad hearing. IM chat? Name's BlueEyesDragon.

Sharing a quick look with Hotaru, Serena opened her IM window and typed out an IM.

Kaiba's laptop 'pinged' with the arrival of a request for an IM chat.

MoonAngelWarrior: Okay, Seto-kun, what is going on?

BlueEyesDragon: Like I said, I need to talk to you w/o the geek squad hearing.

MoonAngelWarrior?

BlueEyesDragon: It's something I don't want them to overhear. Besides, things have been tense enough b/t you and Yugi, so I don't want to implode the situation. Plan?

MoonBunnyWarrior: Hotaru says that she's gonna head home. I say that I'll walk with her to her house. Ten minutes later, you leave, w/o explanation. If pressed for one, glare and say that you can't leave you company in the hands of idiots for too long.

BlueEyesDragon: Fine.

Closing out of the window, Serena begins to shut down her laptop. "I'm gonna head on home, okay guys?" said Hotaru.

"Want me to go with you?" asked Serena.

"If you want to. I'll see you at home, okay Ryou-kun?"

Starting, Ryou said, "Okay. See you."

Serena and Hotaru walked out the door. Once outside the Kame Shop, they walked for a block, stopped, and waited for Kaiba.

_Ten minutes later…_

Kaiba booted down his computer, got up and left. The Yugi-gumi was too deep in conversation to notice that he left, but Bakura, looking through Ryou's eyes, saw him leave.

Walking out of the Kame Shop, Kaiba saw Serena and Hotaru a block down. "Any problems?" asked Serena as he approached.

"They were too deep in conversation to notice me leaving."

Bakura, hiding up in a tree, used the power of the Ring to listen in on the conversation.

"So, what is it that you couldn't talk to us about in front of the others?" Asked Hotaru.

Leveling his gaze at them, he said, "You're Sailor Senshi, aren't you?"

Both of them were taken back as that statement sent both Bakura and Ryou reeling. "How…how do you know?" asked Serena, her voice cracking.

"I was in the bushes hiding from those…things when you and Hotaru ran into the clearing. Two other girls…appeared…next to both of you, all four of you transformed into Sailor Senshi, and ran off to find those things. I'm not one to believe in this sort of crap, but I can't deny what I saw."

Biting her lip, Serena didn't meet his eyes. "You're right. Hotaru and I…we are Sailor Senshi. I'm Sailor Moon and she's Sailor Saturn."

"How long?" he tried to keep his face passive, but some shock seeped through.

"I was fourteen…when one day a talking cat approached me in my room, gave me a brooch, and told me to say 'Moon Prism Power Make-up'."

"I learned of my powers as Sailor Saturn a year after Serena. That was when we meet." Added Hotaru.

"I take it that Yugi doesn't know."

"Of course not. I never told my family yet somehow my mother knew. And now my family dead because I'm a Senshi. Our latest enemy…I realize now…that while he sent one of his underlings to stall me…he went to my house and killed them…Mom…was just barely alive when I got home…she told that she knew, all along, that I was Sailor Moon…that she loved me, and…that she was very proud of me…and then she died…"

"Okay, I understand why you didn't tell Yugi…but why not tell me?"

"Even you're in danger just because you're friends with me. Mokuba knows, and only because I had to transform in front of him in order to stop Noa from using his body to escape into the real world."

Kaiba's face was pensive. "But…who are the other two girls, and where did they come from?"

"If you don't believe there's a mou hitori no Yugi, then you're not going to believe us." Said Hotaru.

"I never said that I didn't believe there was one, I SAID that I don't believe in destiny. I don't like him…either of them…" He looked as though he was confusing himself with what he was saying.

Serena and Hotaru exchanged glances and words with their other selves. – Should we? –

I don't think we have much of a choice. –

Letting out a long breath, Serena finally said, "Alright. We'll tell you."

With that, both Yama and Hikami appeared next to their hikaris. If shock and utter surprise was on Kaiba's face undisguised, then Bakura almost fell out of the tree he was in, taking Ryou along with him whether he liked it or not.

He dimly recognized the Princess, the pure sister of the Pharaoh, who was somehow darker, but this was only out of the corner of his eye.

All he saw was HER, changed and yet the same. The High Priestess of Ma'at, Hikami. She had understood his pain and desire for revenge, for as his village had been sacrificed to create the Items, her clan and her order, had all been slaughtered, in secret, by the Priests of Amun. They had desired for the legendary power they had to call upon their goddess into the material world to bring about order when chaos existed. They could have been the earliest of 'skeptics,' those who doubted the power of the Shadow Realm and of the existence of the world of the gods. After all, they had reasoned, why should only a few, and mainly women, be the only ones to invoke the gods? From reading Ryou's father's old textbooks on the 'history' of Egypt, he knew that they would become one of the most powerful orders in Khemet. Undoubtedly, they seized power after the age of the Shadows.

As Kaiba tried to form words, Yama asked, "You DO know that words and sentences are a common means of communication, right?"

"What-what the- "

"Language, Seto-kun, language. Be it in Japanese, English, Spanish, French, Chinese, or any other language you know." Said Serena, smirking at his glare.

"You're one to talk, Serena-san. When you get at it, you could probably say worse than he could." Said Hikami. Initially, upon hearing Jadeite's challenge, Serena had gone off into a trilingual rant in English, Japanese, and limited and mangled Korean. Hotaru and Hikami understood only the Japanese and part of the English, but Yama, having learned the languages in question from her mind, understood all of it. Judging by her 'HIKARI!' 'That's not physically possible', and 'NANI YO?' comments, they figured that they REALLY didn't want to know what she had said. Hotaru and Hikami were still trying to figure out where she had learned all of that.

"How?" he finally managed to get out, after roughly a dozen false starts and attempts.

"Somehow, we were sealed into items containing mystical power about 5,000 years ago. How or why, we aren't too sure of ourselves."

"So you're saying that…?"

Her eyes downcast, Yama said, "Hikami remembers more than I do. I don't even remember my own name. From what we've learned, which isn't much, it's highly likely that mou hitori no Yugi is my twin brother."

"And Yugi doesn't know this either, right?"

"He hasn't told me about Yami no Yugi, so I won't tell him about Yama until he tells me."

"Hence the tension."

"Yeah." Kaiba couldn't help but feel sorry for Serena. She was, and still is, the only friend he had ever really had, and so it tore him up to see her like this.

_Can't you see how much this is hurting her Yugi? Or are you too caught up in your own pain to notice hers? _He thought as he was driven back to his house. Undoubtedly, he was brooding to rival any guy off of American TV.

Yes, even Angel, the king of pain and brooding.

At Ryou's and Hotaru's house… 

Unlocking the door and going in, Hotaru was surprised to find Ryou standing in the foyer. "Ryou-kun! When did you get home?"

Bakura took over abruptly, and in a way that Hotaru would notice. "I want to speak with her." He said.

"With who?" Hotaru outwardly remained calm, but inside she was panicking. – Could he have overheard us? –

Possibly. –

Stall? –

"I think you know who." Bakura wasn't buying her apparent indifference.

Let me take over. –

Hikami took over Hotaru's body. The only real difference between them is that with Hikami in control, Hotaru's hair darkened to black. "Why didn't you let me know you were here?" asked Bakura.

"_Don't play guessing games with me, BaKhuRa. You didn't bring your presence to my attention, so why should I have done so?" _Hikami said, speaking in ancient Egyptian.

"_It has been a very long time, Hikami. What is going on with the Pharaoh's sister suddenly appearing?" _

_"Apparently, our sacrifice of our darker halves wasn't enough. The pharaoh and his sister both sealed their darker halves as well. Yugi is unaware of her existence. She refuses to reveal herself until Yugi reveals to Serena-san of the Pharaoh's existence, although she already knows. Hotaru knows about you."_

With that, Hikami retreated back to her soulroom, and Hotaru regained control of her body. "Bakura-san, I don't want to cause any trouble, and I don't know what kind of history you had with Hikami, but things are very tense between Serena and Yugi, and you are an unknown party. I know that you overheard our conversation with Kaiba-san. I'm asking you not to reveal our secret until Yugi 'reveals' his to us. Onegaishimasu. " Bowing, Hotaru headed upstairs. – What do you think he'll do? –

I don't know. Not anymore. –

Many things have changed on this small stage of life. Mainly how the characters trust each other. Anything and everything is uncertain, with the threat and promise of attack looming heavy in the horizon. Only time can tell what the outcome shall be. Life. Or will Death prevail? Which will rule the fate of these men and women, who are all merely players on a stage set merely for the amusement of the gods in heaven?

End of Chapter 14 

No note. Just please proceed to the little purple box at the bottom left hand corner.


	15. Chapter 15

Millennium I

Secrets of the Puzzle

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sailor Moon.

Note: Really nothing to say. Just that I on my third set of symbols to show communication b/t yami and hikari And I have H S A exams coming up and finals after that. Evil tests…

Thank you for all the reviews! Extra thanks for your comment, WolfchildBlazer. The only kind of family there is are the kind that don't get along. They KNOW what buttons to push; there's no way that they WOULDN'T. Besides, there's no such thing as the perfect family.

Chapter 15 

Day 7, a Sunday, finally arrived. Everybody had arranged to get together for a picnic. Needless to say, Yugi and Serena were highly nervous. But for different reasons of course. Serena because it was the day of Jadeite's challenge. And Yugi…

The night before… 

Yugi lay in bed. It was past midnight, yet he could not sleep. He figured that Serena couldn't sleep either, the sound of her pounding the keyboard of her laptop seemingly echoing through the still house. (Should I tell her tomorrow, Yami?)

((It's your choice, Aibou. And isn't already tomorrow?))

(No need to be technical. And I think Serena knows more than she really lets on. She didn't even blink when you spoke to her.)

((True.))

Day 7… 

Grandpa watched Serena fix up the picnic lunch while watching Yugi shuffle his deck across the room. At the rate he was shuffling those cards, he wouldn't be surprised if they got motion sick. The tension between the cousins was still thick enough to be cut with a knife, though it seemed as though Yugi was about to give.

While it may come as a shock to her Tokyo friends a.k.a. the Sailor Senshi, Serena could cook. And cook REALLY well.

But still she was worried that Jadeite would attack, and that she and the others would be forced to transform in front of them. She was also worried about whom the other person Jadeite would bring along to fight. For some reason…the knot in her gut only grew bigger and colder the more she thought about it. She had a pretty good idea who it would be.

Serena could feel Yama's anger, but she made her swear not to intervene should that happen. He would be hers.

_At the park… _(Sorry if it's moving too fast; promise things get more interesting. )

Silence reigned. The battle lines had been clearly drawn early on. VERY early on. It took all of five minutes for everyone to choose their sides…or lack of…

In the first corner, Yugi and the Yugi-gumi sat, sans Tristan. His father's company had transferred him to America, and Tristan and his mother had no choice but to go with him, as it was a permanent transfer.

In the corner directly across from Yugi and the others, sat Serena and Hotaru.

In the corner to the right of Serena's and the left of Yugi's sat Grandpa and Ryou.

Across from Ryou and Grandpa, sat Kaiba and Mokuba.

Needless to say, those who weren't on a side sweatdropped.

Everyone pretended to be absorbed in their food, but were either talking to their respective others, or lost in their thoughts. Kaiba, however, was typing on his laptop with his usual speed…single-handed… Noticing the other's disbelieving looks, Mokuba said, "I couldn't convince him not to bring it."

That left everyone blinking. Biting his lip, Yugi said, "Serena?"

Looking up, she answered, "Yeah?"

"You probably know this already… but there's a spirit inside my Millennium Puzzle. And when I duel, it's both of us out their dueling. Ever since I solved it, there have been people after it for its power. Pegasus wanted it to try and bring back his love, and Marik wanted it to gain the power of the Pharaoh."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Everyone was watching them, even Kaiba, who did so without breaking his typing speed.

"All of my friends have gotten caught up in all of this somehow…and I didn't what you getting hurt…"

"Yugi. I've told you that I can take care of myself. And I know that you're gonna say that these people can do things that no one else can, but either way, I wish you could have trusted me. And to be honest, even though I can tell the difference, it's hard to know who I'm really talking to." She smiled.

"Are you going to tell me your secret now, like you promised?" Yugi asked.

Before Serena could answer, there was the sound of sarcastic capping. "Yes, why don't you?"

Everyone was pulled into another place. It was a room made entirely of carved stone, granite, to be precise. There was exactly one entrance leading in or out, and it contained a cast iron door that looked at least two inches thick. Everyone who wasn't in the know started as Serena glared and said, "Jadeite. Too cowardly to attack head on?"

"My lord wishes for certain secrets to…come into the light, as it were." He was smirking the whole time.

(Yama? Any ideas?)

((I was hoping that you'd have one.))

"What are you talking about?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Serena was caught in a spell that didn't allow her to move.

Walking closer, he said, "I think you know what I mean." He blasted her, destroying the previous spell and sending her flying.

But she wasn't the only one sent flying. As Serena hit the floor, it wasn't her that sat up first groaning. She looked a lot like Serena, like she did before she started dying her hair and wearing contacts. But her hair was streaked with gold as well as red, like Yami's. Her eyes were also red like Yami's, and she was NOT happy. "Does this give you some sort of joy? Or do you want me to kill you sooner?"

But her comment was spoken to nobody, as he ran like the coward he was. Turning to Serena, she said, "Serena? Are you alright?"

It was Serena's turn to sit up groaning. "Anyone catch that license plate? So I can kill the driver very slowly?"

"Serena!" cried Hotaru, running over to her. But she wasn't the only one who ran over to the pair. Another girl ran over to them as well, one who looked remarkably like Hotaru, but with longer hair.

"Are both of you alright?"

Before either of them could answer, Yami, having remembered a spell to give himself a solid body, appeared and said, "WHAT is going on here?"

"You want the full version or the cliff notes?" asked the girl who had appeared next to Serena. "And before any of you ask, I go by Yama. My real name is anyone's guess."

Before Yami could answer, Joey exclaimed, "What? There's two Serena's and two Hotaru's! How'd this happen?"

"Joey, if you don't stop yelling then I'm gonna make you stop." Said Serena groaning as she stood up, clutching her back. "I'm in a bad mood already, and I have a headache. Please don't add to it."

"I still want an exclamation." Do I really need to say who that was?

Serena glared at him. "Who died and made you boss? Oh, wait, you're already dead technically."

Yami returned her glare. "Well who put you in charge?" he said, walking towards her.

Stopping about a foot from her, they continued to glare at each other. Yama, having stood up, whispered to Yugi, "Why do I feel like we're always going to have to break up their arguments?"

"You feel that too?"

Now, by the time this little exchange between Yugi and Yama had taken place, Yami and Serena had already dissolved into a cloud of dust, limbs and heads poking out at random intervals, with curses in Japanese, English, mangled Korean, Latin, and ancient Egyptian being spoken as the two settled their differences maturely. With a good old-fashioned fistfight.

Everyone gathered sweatdropped, though Bakura appeared in a solid body, laughing his guts out. Sighing, Yama and Yugi entered the fray and pulled the two apart, just as Yami called Serena something that earned him a dirty look from Yama, a smirking Bakura, a very red Yugi, and a blinking group. Serena, mature as she was, responded by calling him something that left everyone blinking, and Yama very red while moaning "HIKARI!"

Yes, the two of them both have very dirty mouths, though one must wonder where they could have learned such language, since at one point they were both royalty. Either way, both can swear bad enough to make the most foul-mouthed sailor blush, and VERY few qualms about using it, especially when it can be directed towards the other. But it's not like they could be written out; there doesn't exist rating high enough to accommodate such language.

Hotaru and Hikami merely sighed. "Can't we all just work together to figure a way out of this situation, without arguing or fighting?"

"Who are you?" asked Tea.

"Hikami." Very short and to the point. But then again, what else could she say, given the information the Yugi-gumi knows?

"Ano…Serena?" asked Grandpa. "How does that man know you? And what is he talking about?"

Serena, Yama, Hotaru, and Hikami all shared a look. Each one of them knows that the only way they can get out of this is to transform. Serena nodded her head slightly. "Before we tell you…please understand why we DIDN'T tell you." Said Serena.

"That man…Jadeite…knows us because of our duty. The master he talks about is our current enemy. When you see exactly what we're talking about, I know you're going to ask why we have to be the ones to do this; why can't someone else do what we do." Started Hotaru.

"But understand this," continued Yama. "There is no one else who can do this. It's our duty, honor, and curse."

"And every day the world stays in the dark about what exactly we do, is another day we can protect them…and you." Finished Hikami.

By then all four of them held their brooches. Hotaru had recently powered up, and this was only the second time she had used this power up.

"Silver Moon Millennium Make-up!"

"Ancient Millennium Cosmic Make-up!"

"Silver Saturn Millennium Make-up!"

"Ma'at Warrior Priestess Make-up!"

Bright light surrounded the four. Silver around Serena, gold around Yama, dark purple around Hotaru, and pale desert tan/gold marbled with white around Hikami. When the light dulled and faded away, in their places stood Sailor Moon, Sailor Millennium, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Ma'at, respectively. Even Yami was left speechless. Finally Yugi said, "Well, this is definitely bigger than my 'secret.' But still, why not tell me, or any of us?"

"It would have put you in danger, should you have known. But I doubt it would really matter now." Said Moon.

"What do you mean?" Now that the alpha male had cooled his heels, Yami was a great deal calmer.

"Today, Jadeite and one other lackey of the enemy's were planning to fight us. Two on four. With all of you watching. I say planning because as far as we know, this wasn't part of the plan. But then again, he is the enemy, so why should we trust him?" said Millennium.

"If we're going to be fighting anyone, we have to get out of here first." Said Saturn.

"And we will have our fight, as planned. If you win, you can leave this room and go and face our master. Lose…and we kill all of you and take your Items." Jadeite said, as he entered the room with the other person who would be fighting.

It was as Moon expected. She was pleased to see that her dagger had done what it was said to do when it came in contact with evil, as his white outfit didn't hide the burns on the upper right side of his chest. "Diamond."

(Thankfully, I'm not mean and evil enough to cut it off right here. I hate cliffhangers too!)

"Greetings my princess." Said Diamond, smirking. (Okay, I have NO idea how Diamond really speaks so this is my perception of it.)

"I was never yours, and I never will be." Answered Moon, as she and Diamond began to circle one another, like two caged predators, both posed to strike.

Needless to say, EVERYONE was watching, the majority to try and figure out what happened between the two. Yes, even Jadeite.

It only took one Shadow Tempest Storm, Death Ribbon Revelation, and Storm of Divine Justice apiece to finish him off as Millennium, Saturn, and Ma'at took advantage of his distraction. Millennium carved up him up some more as revenge for him not considering her a threat. Besides, it wasn't as if they would want to be in a fight as Sailor Moon fought Diamond. In case she needed their help.

But she had made them swear that they would not interfere. By the ancient Lunarian laws Serena had sworn her revenge on him.

Diamond was still smirking. "But you are mine. I claimed you."

"You didn't finish it. And I'll never let anyone claim me…not without my consent."

Scowling, Diamond unsheathed his sword. "Well if I can't have you, then no one will, least of all Endymion."

Rolling her eyes, Moon pulled out a sword and said, "Endymion will not claim me either. If you really think that you can kill me, go ahead. That is, if you think you can."

She was smirking, the same kind of smirk Yami wears to psyche out his opponent. Millennium's soul seemed to drop with Moon's declaration that no one would claim her. Still…the sword Sailor Moon held…

Millennium narrowed her eyes. The blade was clear, almost as if it were made from crystal. The hilt was a solid white, and the design where the blade met the hilt…

Millennium's eyes widened as she realized just what sword Moon was holding. "She's got the Sword of the Moon!"

"Nani yo!" Saturn exclaimed.

"Sword of the Moon?" asked Yugi. The term was familiar, if only he could remember where…

"It's one of the weapon of the Royal Moon Line. The blade is poisonous to anyone but those of Royal Moon blood or under the protection of Royal Moon blood. Which means…" Saturn trailed off.

"The only person not protected against it, is Diamond. And he's gonna die."

"What did he do to her that would warrant the use of such a weapon?" asked Yami. He may not get along with Serena, but he knew that she would NEVER goes this far out against a person unless they attacked her or the people she cared for.

Millennium looked directly into his eyes, and Yami saw the same thing he saw in his eyes whenever he looked into Yugi's mirror. Pain. A mind held together only with the sacred blessing of the light. A deep longing to know whom she was, to know her name. And beyond all that, the lingering madness caused by millennia of captivity and torture in the darkness, a madness that promised to overwhelm whomever _dared_ to harm her precious light. He could only wonder if Yama, as she said she went by, would see these things in his own eyes.

Millennium saw everything she saw in her eyes contained within Yami's eyes as well. Answering his question, she said, "He stole something from her that is impossible to get back, and the only way she can move past that night, that night when he stole it, is to kill him."

Yami's eyes, and everyone else's eyes who did not already know, excluding Mokuba, who did not understand, widened. "She stopped him before he could fully claim her, but he still stole her innocence."

While everyone was talking and worrying, the two had started their fight. Moon proved to be a master swordsman, her moves seamless even though she was used to working with a singled edged, rather than a double-edged, blade.

Diamond however, was an average swordsman. His moves were influenced by anger and rage, thus making his moves sloppy. Moon disarmed him swiftly by cutting his hand off, and he fell to his knees, reaching for his sword with his remaining hand. She stabbed her sword through that hand, making it useless. "You know…I've waited for this day…since I realized you were alive…" Her face was blank.

"I thought…you were the Senshi that loved all…" Said Diamond, the poison beginning to work through his system, but slowly, almost as if it sensed it's mistress' desire to kill him herself.

"I do love all…but it's your actions that I hate and despise…and because of that, I cannot allow you to remain alive…" Pulling her sword from his hand, Moon held the sword poised over his heart. "Be sure to greet Endymion when he comes."

As she repeatedly stabbed his body, and his soul traveled to Hell, Diamond, once the Prince of the Black Moon, wondered what she meant when she said 'when he comes'.

"Aibou…"Millennium said tentatively. "He's dead. You can stop now."

She said this because Moon kept stabbing his body after it was clear he was dead. Millennium pulled her towards her chest, and Moon dropped the sword, tears steaming down her face. She hid her face in the chest of her yami and clung to her as she cried, the memories of that night flowing through the link into Millennium's mind.

All of them there realized she was crying tears of remorse and healing. She hadn't wanted it to come to this. But she had been left with no other choice.

The door leading out was open, and as Sailor Moon dried her tears, everyone walked out of that room, towards what is right now, a very uncertain future.

The play has entered the final scenes before the climax, for what happened is but a false one. And things will only get stranger as their journey moves forward…

Well, how is it. Y'know, there are some things that didn't go as I planned.

No one was going to find out Serena is the Moon Princess until story 2. But it was hard to plot around that, and it kind of wrote itself in. Besides, it's more practical for everyone to find out she's the Moon Princess in this story. Yugi was not going to be having dreams until the next story. Don't know how that wrote itself in. I don't know how Jadeite got in there. I think I needed a lackey and his fate after he got iced was kind of up in the air. 

Other things have changed from what I had originally planned, but they are all in the sequels to this, so I'll tell you them as I get to them!

Gomen Nasai for the delay!

Please proceed to the purple/lavender/blue/periwinkle box at the bottom left hand corner of your screen.


	16. Chapter 16

Millennium I

Secrets of the Past

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Disclaimer: Do you HONESTLY believe I'd bother doing this if I owned either of the animes in this story?

Note: I just realized that I've been using either _Secrets of the Past_ or _Secrets of the Puzzle_ as the sub-title for this story. THIS STORY IS OFFICALLY MILLENNIUM I: SECRETS OF THE PAST! Yeah, I was originally gonna use _Secrets of the Puzzle_, but this story isn't entirely about the Puzzle, it has more to do with the past. Sorry if there's been any confusion on the part of the reader.

…After much internal debate, I've come to a decision. Remember when I didn't update for several months from February to April? I said that Dad needed the computer for taxes, but that was only partly true. I had had my computer privileges suspended for cursing in an e-mail, several e-mails in fact. It hadn't occurred to me that my parents read the e-mails that I sent out marked "Betaing". I really upset my mom. And the worst part about this whole ordeal, which happened way back in February? I really, really hate disappointing my parents. They weren't so much mad as disappointed with me. I can't talk to my friends about it either, because they'd just tell me to forget about it and get over it. Mom says all's forgiven and all, but I must really like beating myself up about things like that. I'm one of those kids whose rarely gotten in trouble, since I tend to be a 'goody two-shoes', so much to the point where my friend Sarah told me that I'm not a evil person like she and Marie so don't even try. My friends have gotten into far more trouble than I have, and thus they couldn't and wouldn't understand I felt, and still feel, about disappointing my parents, especially my mom. I upset her enough to have to have her take medicine to calm her down. It also doesn't help that I seem to be stuck on a permanent PMS kick, leaving me even more irritable. If anyone has advice for me about how to deal with this, let me know in a review. Somehow, I feel closer to people I only know by pennames and profiles and stories than I do to my own friends. When I'm around them, I feel like an extra wheel. The only thing I really have in common with them is anime, and they are far more active and in better shape than I am. I don't know WHY I feel the need to pour out my troubles to the few people who bother reading this story; right now it just seems easier to talk about it with people who can pass as strangers. Also my parents have hear me cry about it often enough; there's no point in forcing them to be reminded about it.

Review Responses:

Taeniaea: Thanx!

WolfchildBlazer: I have creative genius? If I have creative genius, then why can't I come up with nicknames my two friends will hate as much as I hate mine, CVS? (CVS stands for Creepy Violent Shortwoman)

Hoshiko Megami: Thanx!

Flame Ivy Moon: Thanx!

princess moon shadow: Thanks for betaing.

songoku778: Thanks for the review. Had some trouble reading your typing but I got the general idea. And the moon queen's name is Serenity, Selenity in some cases.

Thank you for the reviews!

_Chapter 16_

No sooner had they walked out of the room, did they walk right out onto the Moon. "Weren't we just in their master's lair?" asked Yugi, confused.

"Yup."

"And now we're on the moon."

"Uh-huh."

"And we're still breathing?"

"Yeah."

"O-kay. I'd like to say that stranger things have happened, but nothing stranger than this has happened."

"Why aren't we dead yet?" asked Joey, about ready to panic.

"Shield. Generates air and yes, Seto-kun, it's entirely possible."

"How?"

"Magick."

"Yeah right."

Moon rolled her eyes. "When are you gonna wake up and see the magick? Not everything has a technology answer."

While Kaiba argued the possibility of magick providing more answers then his beloved technology, Yugi looked around the Moon. Somehow, the ruins didn't look quite like ruins to him, but a beautiful palace. But why had it been under attack?

So this is where Serena was originally from. I know there was a battle, but where are the bodies? Were they all destroyed when Sailor Saturn performed her grimmest of duties? Thought Millennium.

Suddenly Sailor Pluto appeared. "There is something that must be known before you can go on to face their master. Something that can only be told here."

Sailor Moon nearly jumped out of her skin. "Why do you ALWAYS hafta do that?"

"Keeps you lazy senshi on your toes." She replied.

"Can't you sense her ki? I know you can do that." Asked Yugi.

"Yeah, but she just pops outta nowhere. First there's nothing there then there's something there. It's just plain freaky." Answered Moon, shivering.

Yami snickered at the thought of a Sailor Senshi being scared of someone popping out of nowhere. Oh yes, this gives him a few ideas…

Moon glared at Yami. After all, he had declared war, even if it was only in his thoughts. _Note to self, ask Yugi if Yami's scared of anything…_

"Pluto-san? What has to be told here that couldn't be told in their master's lair? What would be that important?" asked Sailor Ma'at.

Before Pluto could open her mouth, Yugi said, "It has to do with my dreams, doesn't it? Where this palace is being attacked… people I know yet don't know dying and being killed by these monsters…"

"Yes. It has to do with your dreams."

"Okay, I know that my dreams started slowing down when Yugi's started picking up. Is it because I figured out that Yugi was…is…" Moon trailed off, held back by her fear of revealing the secret that only four people there knew.

"Hikari, sooner or later, you are going to have to tell them. And with this battle, it will probably be sooner rather then later." Said Millennium, sensing her hikari's fear through their link.

"Serena, what is she talking about?" asked Grandpa. _Why do I have this feeling that it has something to do with that phone call I received shortly after she was born from her mother that she had a glowing crescent moon on her forehead that faded when she first held her?_

Taking a deep breath, Moon said, "I was never really meant to be a Sailor Senshi. Two thousand years ago, this place was a kingdom and head of an alliance between all of the planetary kingdoms in this solar system, except Earth, which was not part of the alliance, known as the Silver Alliance. A sorceress on Earth released an evil that had been sealed in the Sun, and with that evil, along with its army of youma, attacked this kingdom, the Moon Kingdom. At that time, I…I was the Moon Princess, daughter of Queen Serenity, last ruler of the moon. The Royal Moon Line never fought as Sailor Senshi, despite possessing the single most powerful magickal object in the Solar System."

"You're royalty!" exclaimed Joey and Tea.

"What did you figure out from your dreams?" asked Ryou, keeping a close eye on Bakura, who was poking around through the ruins, looking for valuables to steal.

"The Queen had more than one child," said Pluto. "You were a twin. Yugi is your twin brother."

(Okay, if I was mean I'd cut it off here, but I'm not a violent, evil person so I'll continue.)

"Yugi's royalty!" Okay, that totally lost Tea and Joey. Ryou was keeping tabs on Bakura, who was looking for things to steal, Kaiba was internally shocked, but outwardly was making sure Mokuba didn't run off, Sailors Saturn, Ma'at, and Millennium already suspected as much, as Moon had shared her suspicions with them, and Yami was trying to snap Yugi out of his daze. Suspecting was one thing, but getting confirmation was quite another thing.

"Who's older?" asked Moon.

"You are, by five minutes."

"Of course, the Sword of the Moon is technically Yugi's, isn't it?" asked Tea. "I mean, wouldn't a sword go to the male?"

"Not necessarily. " said Pluto. "Males were generally rare in the Royal Moon line. It went to whichever child could wield it."

"You keep it, Serena. I could of used it in the past, but you're the one with training in that sort of thing in this life." Said Yugi.

With that, they were returned to the lair of Jadeite and Diamond's master. Turning to the ghostly apparition of Queen Serenity, Pluto said, "Our children have grown up strong."

"Yes they have. I am proud of them, even though I could not be there for them." Said the queen, smiling.

"Unfortunately, we cannot help in this fight. We must return to our posts." Said Sailor Pluto sadly.

Queen Serenity nodded, and held up a brooch. "Cosmos Supreme Guardian Make-up!" Transforming into Sailor Cosmos. "Is the timeline still uncertain as to whether or not she will become the next Sailor Cosmos?" asked Cosmos of Pluto.

"Had the timeline stayed on its original path, there would be no doubt. But with the changes, her destiny lies closer and closer to the Prophecy."

"The Ultimate Prophecy…still, I cannot wait for grandchildren. That Sailor Millennium seems a far better match than Endymion ever was."

"You know we can't play matchmaker."

"That doesn't mean we can't watch, does it?" asked Cosmos as both she and Pluto returned to their duties, duties it seems would almost certainly be eternal.

_Back with Serena and the others…_

"Pluto needs to work on her landings." Grumbled Kaiba, to which the others agreed wholeheartedly. Moon had once again wound up on the bottom, for reasons unknown to her.

"I think I broke my tailbone." Complained Yami.

"Didn't realize that you had a tailbone." Retorted Moon, which started a glaring contest.

"Hey, where's Millennium?" asked Saturn, looking around.

"Wasn't she with us when we were sent back?" asked Moon, having been drawn from her glaring contest with Yami.

"I thought so…"

"Someone's blocking our link. I can't talk to her." Said Moon, worried. "I hope she's okay…"

_With Sailor Millennium…_

"Wasn't I sent back with the others?" questioned Millennium.

No one could hear her. She was in the same translucent form she took before Serena had performed the spell to give her a solid body, and the form she took when she didn't want others to see her.

It was the past, it seemed, some sort of battle against this black and evil being. A man led the assault, and began to weave a spell, to which she paid very close attention to. Maybe I was sent here to learn that spell he's using, which could possibly be used to seal this master Jadeite talked about. Thought Millennium. The spell would have to be modified, as the man casting the spell tied the key to opening the door to which the evil being was sent through to the names of his children. But for some reason, the man was very familiar, the others there calling him Pharaoh. How do I know him? She questioned as she was pulled back to the others.

"Where were you?" asked Moon. "Something blocked the link…"

"This battle, where someone the others there called Pharaoh sealed this evil being to a place assessed only through a door that could only be opened with his children's names. He didn't say what their names were, so the spell will have to be modified, but something about him was very familiar…" she trailed off, searching her memory in vain for an answer as to why the man was so familiar.

_Why does what she said seem very familiar?_ Questioned Yami. A memory flashed through his mind. Sitting in the lap of a man whose face was in shadows, with a girl who would look like Yama if her eyes weren't shadowed, hearing the story of how he defeated a being called Pharaoh 90, learning the spell he used to seal him, learning the spell to open the door should it ever be needed again.

The same memory flashed through Millennium's mind from her point of view. "The being was referred to as Pharaoh 90, if that helps." She said. _Why does it seem more and more likely that Yami is my brother?_

"We defeated Pharaoh 90 a year ago. I gave my life to kill him, and Serena used her power to ensure that I would be reborn." Said Saturn.

"Well, we know how to seal this master. Now all we have to is find him." Said Moon, looking around.

It was only then that they realized they were standing in a maze.

"Right. Easier said then done." Said Bakura.

_End of Chapter 16_

Uh…the thing with Queen Serenity being Sailor Cosmos won't be explained until Story 5 of this series, so please don't kill me. If you do, you'll never find out your answer!

Please proceed to the blue/purple/lavender/periwinkle box in the lower left-hand corner.


	17. Chapter 17

Millennium I

Secrets of the Past

Chapter 17

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Disclaimer: As said before, if I owned either of these shows, would I be doing this?

Note: C'mon people, if I get 100 reviews, I'll give you guys a treat! At 16 chapters, with 95 reviews as of this note, I've received an average of 5.9 reviews per chapter. Sorry if I'm weird in that fact I've calculated my review/chapter average.

…Okay, by THIS note (6-14-05), I've reached 100 reviews. What I promised will be after this chapter. Be forewarned; the treat could be considered spoilers.

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 17

They weren't really in a maze, if one wished to be technical. It was a room with corridors leading off of it, seven to be exact. "What do those symbols mean?" asked Joey. The crash back had shaken him and Tea out of their shock.

The first one bore an Eye of Wisdom above it, two blank cartouches on either side. "I guess it means that only Yami and Yama can go down that one." Said Tea.

The second one had a crescent moon over it. "Me and Yugi." said Moon.

The third bore the symbol of Saturn over it, coupled with the feather of Ma'at. "Sailors Saturn and Ma'at." Said Grandpa. _Why would an enemy go through all this trouble? Is it a trap?_ He thought.

The fourth corridor entrance bore the kanji meaning "thief" and "innocence" over it. "The tomb robber and Ryou." Barked Yami.

The fifth one had the kanji meaning "horse" over it. "The brothers Kaiba." Said Bakura, scowling at Yami.

The sixth entrance had a carving of a puppy dog and a pair of dance shoes above it. "The koinu and Tea." Said Kaiba, smirking.

"I am not a koinu!" Growled Joey.

"You growl like one." Deadpanned Moon.

The last one had a depiction of the poker hand "Royal Flush", symbolizing Grandpa, and…

"Is that a rabbit!" asked Mokuba.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ Thought Moon, just as a pink and purple whirlpool portal opened above her, depositing its cargo.

Thankfully, unlike in the past, she was able to back up far enough to catch what it dropped, rather than have it drop on her. "Rini! What are you doing here?" Moon asked of the bundle in her arms.

Rini was older than she had been last time she was in the present…past…you know what I mean, this time around twelve. And with age, comes extra weight, so Moon had to put her down quickly. She was taller too, reaching her mother's shoulder when the extra inches of her 'rabbit ears' was added, the hair streaming down from them reaching just below her hips. "Hikari, is this…"asked Millennium, trailing off.

Looking over at Millennium, Rini's eyes widened slightly, then quickly returned to normal, a fact that Kaiba, Moon, Grandpa, and Millennium noticed. It wasn't that they were particularly more observant, though when compared to Joey they were in fact more observant, it was merely that they were the ones facing towards her face. "Yes, this is my future daughter." Moon answered, confused by the emotions trickling down through their link, the ones that managed to get through, as her yami had blocked it on her end, albeit poorly for some reason.

_That's it._ Thought Millennium. _I have no chance at Serena. She has a daughter in the future, by a man, something I could never give her. Even if we were together for a while, why bother? It's not as if we'll stay together, she has to marry Darien, and become Serenity as he will become Endymion, no matter how much he hurt her in the past. _Only Yami was able to hear these thoughts, the link they supposedly shared as twins somehow returning. Moon could sense the sadness in her ki and aura, and through the link, but for once, her gift, the gift that she shared with Radar-ojii-san, failed her.

None of the others were shocked at the idea of Moon having a daughter. Saturn and Ma'at already knew, Mokuba was somewhat drooling after Rini's young yet already developing body, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, and Tea had already seen too much weirdness to be truly shocked by this new revelation. "Rini, you go with Grandpa. You should transform." Said Moon.

Rini nodded. "We've finally figured out why my wand refuses to cooperate. While my powers are close to the Moon, they are far more close to the power of Dreams and Illusions." Pulling out her new brooch, she called out, "Dreamweaver Priestess Power Make-up!"

The light was blinding during her transformation, much to Mokuba's disappointment. Sure he was only eleven, but he knew Joey, and would you really expect Joey NOT to begin corrupting him behind his older brother's back?

When it dimmed and disappeared, she stood now as Sailor Dreamweaver. Her skirt, sailor collar, boots, and the trim on her gloves were all a pale sugary pink, dusted with silver and the barest tint of gold. Her bows were the same dusty silver and gold that covered the pink parts of her fuku. Her tiara held a silvery opal, and her rabbit-odangos had silvery-gold-pale pink jewels on them. All in all, the overall design resembled Saturn's, as that seemed to now be the norm for their new fuku. (Or it could just be that the author really likes Saturn's original fuku and thinks that all of the Senshi's fuku should be modeled off that pattern)

"So… does that mean that you'll be marrying Helios?" asked Saturn impishly. She knew how her friend was about the Priest of Elysion.

"Hotaru!"

Moon, sensing the game Saturn had started, to try and put the others, especially Millennium, at ease, joined into the fun. "How long do you think they'll be married before I get grandkids?" she said, grinning.

"What makes you so sure that I'll marry him, MEATBALL HEAD!" exclaimed Dreamweaver, glaring at her future mother. She too had sensed the game, the one designed to ease Millennium. _Okaa-san and Mama don't realize, none of them do._ She thought.

"What makes you so sure that you won't, SPORE? I've seen how you looked at him, and you get hearts in your eyes whenever he's only mentioned! Looks like love to me!"

"I DO NOT GET HEARTS IN MY EYES WHEN HELIOS-KUN IS TALKED ABOUT!"

"YOU HAVE 'EM RIGHT NOW! And why is he 'Helios-kun' now, before he was 'Helios-san'!" By now everyone was laughing at the display between future mother and future daughter, Millennium included. Despite her saddened heart, she could not help it. They were too much alike. Though, she wondered, why did she somehow see some of herself in Dreamweaver, just as surely as she saw her hikari in her? After all, Illusions were but one step up from Shadows, and Dreams are often generated within the shadows of the night. What did that mean?

Finally calming the enraged Dreamweaver, they all split off into the corridors designated to them. Moon had produced communicators from her subspace pocket, and gave one to each group that lacked one already, so they could keep in touch. Kaiba had glared at it, as if to figure out exactly how it worked, until Moon promised to let him keep that one, to take apart and fiddle with when they got back, which satisfied him for the moment. At the very least, he no longer glared at it.

_With Yami and Millennium…_

They walked along, silent. Yami was the first one to break the silence. "You aren't happy that Serena has a daughter in the future, are you?"

"Just as happy as you would be if Yugi's future son dropped in on him." She retorted. Biting her lip, Millennium asked, "How do you know?"

"Somehow…I could hear what you were thinking. And I somehow knew that you had blocked her off, though not as well as you could of." He sighed. "The case is looking more and more likely, that we are twins."

"It is."

"Why did you mess with my head so much?" Yami asked.

Millennium grinned at him. "Cuz it was so much fun!"

Shaking his head, he said, "Why is it that you and Serena enjoy messing with my head?"

"Isn't it the same as you psyching out your opponents in a duel?" she asked absentmindedly, reading the writing on the wall that had appeared as they walked along. Nothing of use yet…

Sighing yet again, Yami absently pulled out the pendant she had given him at the Halloween dance, fiddling with it in his hand, as he joined her in reading the writing. The communicator beeped, and Millennium opened it. "Has anyone else come across writing?"

A chorus of 'Yeah's', "Uh-huh's', and a 'Hn' met Saturn's question.

"Read 'im if you can; find out what they're saying." Requested Moon as she, and everyone else, closed their own communicator.

Millennium closed her own communicator, and as she did, she noticed the pendant Yami fiddled with in his hand. "I find that, and its mate, in my soulroom." She said quietly.

"Did you, when you found them, get this flash of giving it to someone, so that you wouldn't lose him in the Shadows?" Yami asked, bringing up his pendant between them as Millennium pulled out hers and held it next to him.

"I did." She answered just as quietly as before.

"The cartouches…" he started.

"When we remember our names…"

"They'll write themselves upon them, so that we'll never forget them." Glancing around the corridor, his eyes returning to the girl, no woman, next to him, the woman that, almost certainly, was his twin sister, he said, "I dream of the past, my past, yet I have trouble remembering them, if I remember them at all."

Closing her eyes and reaching out to the Puzzle and the magick it wrought and held over Yami, she said, "The Puzzle seeks to protect you from a very painful past. When it was shattered, a spell placed upon it at its creation activated. It protects the soul sealed inside, and makes it one of Darkness and Shadows, until and if it finds and remembers its name." Opening her eyes, she continued. "The Crystal seems to hold the same purpose, yet it is also something that can magnify the soul's own magick powers, and that, plus the own power it contains, makes it very powerful, just as powerful as the Puzzle, if not more powerful, strange as that sounds. It _feels_ older than the Puzzle, and even if age equals power, why do I remember more of the past than you, when its hold over my memory should be as strong or stronger?"

Neither of them had an answer. They could only look around as they walked, their eyes always returning to the pendants they had placed around their necks, and the items that still held sway over their power, their souls, and their memories. Both knew that once they remembered their names they would remember everything else, but how could they find them…when no one, not even Time itself, seemed to know them?

Both knew that something was going on, something that had taken their names from not only them, but from the two others that would and could know, and from the one that refused, even now, what was his past, heritage, and destiny. But what was it?

_With Yugi and Moon…_

"Why do I feel like we're going in circles?" asked Yugi.

"We are. That or the writing's repeating itself." They spoke nothing of the new revelations. Not now. They focused in on the current problem, and would deal with the revelations when this was all over.

That is, if they got out alive.

_With Saturn and Ma'at…_

"These writings say nothing that will help us." Said Saturn, rubbing her eyes.

"They appear to be random words." Ma'at said, glancing over at her hikari.

Suddenly she grabbed both of Saturn's arms, turning her to face her. "There's something I want to do, if we don't make it out of here." Ma'at said, almost frantic.

"Wha…"

Saturn was cut off by her yami's mouth on her own. Something inside of her broke at that point. Had she secretly longed for this, but believed it too far out of reach? For whatever the reason, Saturn's eyes slid closed as she kissed Ma'at back, pushing her back against the wall behind her.

Coming up for air at last, breathing heavily, Ma'at said, almost in a whisper, "Aishiteru."

The words were more than Saturn had ever dreamed for. She knew in her heart that she felt the same. "Aishiteru mou." She whispered back, placing a brief kiss on her lips before taking Ma'at's hand and leading the way down the corridor.

If they survived this, they would have time for their new relationship. Because when you have eternity, you can afford to wait a few hours or days. Even when it's love.

_With Bakura and Ryou…_

Bakura grumbled about plans to get his revenge on the Pharaoh while Ryou merely sighed and tried to make sense of the writings.

_With Kaiba and Mokuba…_

Mokuba was treated to a lecture about ogling girls, brought on not only by his actions earlier when Dreamweaver had appeared, but also from his brother's frustration over being able to read the random writings on the wall, _understand_ what the words as individuals meant, and not knowing how he knew how to read them. Supremely annoyed, Mokuba exclaimed, "Well, YOU ogle Joey and get away without him noticing. A BLIND man would realize that you like him long before either you or him admit it!" Stomping down the corridor.

Kaiba stood shocked. He did NOT ogle the koinu…much. And he didn't OGLE him, he merely…

No matter which way he cut it, the fact was clear, and our dear Seto-kun refused to admit it.

After all, the koinu bit was no longer an insult now was it?

_With Joey and Tea…_

Neither of them could read the writings, so they merely discussed how their lives had become very weird VERY fast.

_With Grandpa and Dreamweaver…_

"The man who is supposed to be your father isn't your real parent, is he?" asked Grandpa, out of the blue.

"I don't have a father in the 30th century anymore." Said Dreamweaver. For some unknown reason, Pluto-obaa-sama had said that it would be okay to tell Grandpa.

"I said he wasn't your real parent. I never said anything about him being your real father. Unknown to both Yugi and Serena, I'm well aware of the Silver Millennium, having lived through it."

Okay, now she knew.

"Your other parent is…" he trailed off, there being no need to say anything else.

"Yes." She answered simply. "But they can't know that."

"Of course not."

Of course they couldn't know. Because if they knew, that would change the future.

And we can't have that happening now can we?

_At the end of the corridors…_

Yami and Millennium exited their corridor at the same time has Grandpa, Dreamweaver, Yugi, and Moon exited theirs as well. "Anything?" asked Moon.

"Nothing. Those corridors had absolutely no purpose what so ever." Said Yami.

Just then Saturn and Ma'at exited their corridor. "Nothing." Said Ma'at, though her voice sounded a bit…higher…than usual.

Of course, she and Saturn had been holding hands when they had exited, though they weren't anymore. Moon and Millennium exchanged glances, silently vowing to grill their friends later. After all…

…Why on earth would Saturn have a rather firm grip on Ma'at's hair? Even if it was in a ponytail, it was a bit too Gundam Wing for the two of them.

They had really expected Ma'at to play Heero, rather than Duo. But they silently theorized that it would be hard to hold Saturn's hair without being obvious.

Everyone else had quickly joined the others. Kaiba was in a rather foul mood for some reason, and even Joey thought it wise not too provoke him. For once.

"Even if there was anything in our corridor, we couldn't read a thing." Said Tea sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Was there even a point to those stupid corridors anyway?" asked Bakura.

"Probably not." Said Moon as everyone walked through the one exit the room they all entered contained.

All without breaking her glare match with Yami.

Amara would be proud, if she cared.

_End of Chapter 17_

Moon's right, those corridors had no point other than for the plot. You see, here the villain and the lair conform to the plot, rather than the plot conforming to the villain and the lair! No, I'm not crazy, why are you asking? Y'know Kool-Aid doesn't have nearly enough sugar? Even after three glasses of it?

…Okay, coming back the evening after typing the note above, I think that I don't know what I was thinking, per se. Uhh…please don't kill me for pairing Saturn with Ma'at? Or at hinting at Kaiba/Joey or Millennium/Moon or Yami/Yugi? Pretty please? (Makes with the puppy dog eyes)

MY SPECIAL TREAT!

Here it is:

I figures that as a treat, since I'm not far enough into the character development yet and I don't have any way to whip up a side story that'll fit in SOMEWHAT with the plot, and also I haven't gotten hardly anywhere INTO the plot, I'll let the readers into what I'm planning for the future. You can call 'em spoilers if you want to, but really all they are are summaries of the future stories in this little world I've woven. Considering that most of the time when my updates are slow is that I'm working on those stories, I'd call us even now.

FOR THOSE READERS NOT WISHING TO READ WHAT IS BEYOND THIS POINT, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE PURPLE/BLUE/LAVENDER/ PERIWRINKLE BOX IN THE BOTTOM LEFT-HAND CORNER OF YOUR SCREEN, THANK YOU.

Millennium II: Journey to the Past: It's been two years since the events in Secrets of the Past, and Serena has just celebrated her 18th birthday. As you can expect, it's not her average birthday. How can it be average when you come into your full powers as heir of the Royal Moon Line with your twin brother who in this life is now your cousin, finding out your past mother is Sailor Cosmos, and you're related to the Guardian of Time? But just as she and everyone around her gets used to the new revelations, Pluto has a mission, two Senshi only. And it can't be one of the others. If you couldn't guess from the title, Serena and Yama 'volunteer' to go back 5,000 years into the past, to chase down Osiris. Sounds simple, right? But there's a catch, as always. They have to fight the youma in the past without drawing suspicion on themselves. In the Pharaoh's court. On top of that, Osiris is gloating about something, but what? Yep, nothing new with this scene. Of course, after all's said and done, will the two couples too blind to see the love in the air (Serena/Yama and Yugi/Yami), finally get together, or will Yama and Yami make good on the promise they made, secretly?

Millennium III: Reunion of Souls: This story's been through a lot of revamping, but this plotline should hold. It's been twenty years since Journey to the Past. Twenty years since Serena has seen Yama and Yugi has seen Yami. Yama and Yami have each kept up with what was happening with their hikaris in their own way without contacting them. But after an explosive encounter with Serena, Yama is finally compelled to read the manga Serena had drawn, and Yami to start to mend his relationship with Yugi. Reading Serena's manga, Game Queen, Yama draws parallels between the world of the Game Queen and her own. Will the last two couples remaining finally get together? And after they do, will Serena still have to give it all up, to create a kingdom and live with a man she doesn't love?

Millennium IV: Past Memories: As with MIII, this story has also been through a lot of revamping, but this new plotline is probably set. Crystal Tokyo, the 30th century. Upon its creation in the 21st century, Serena, now Serenity, bound all memories of her from Yama, to keep her safe from the Senshi and Endymion. But it is Serenity who isn't safe. She has no power, and is but a figurehead. Enraged by the fact she hasn't given him a male heir, despite the fact the throne should rightful go to Rini, Endymion and the Senshi declare her a traitor in her own kingdom and banish Serenity from Crystal Tokyo upon pain of death. Serenity takes refuge in Yugi's house, where he lives with Yami…and Yama. Yama, her memories of Serena and Serenity sealed, believes her own hikari dead. But if she was, why is she still alive? Shouldn't she have been resealed into the Crystal upon her death? But upon Serenity's arrival, she begins to question her own memory. Is her hikari alive, and if she is, why did she leave her? Can Serenity reunite with Yama, reclaim what is rightfully hers, and expel Endymion and her treacherous Senshi? At least Saturn and Pluto are on her side, with Millennium and Ma'at waiting in the wings. But who said it would be easy?

Millennium Side Story: Ken no Imoutou: Sister of the Sword: This story takes place between MIV and MV. This story is important in the sense that it introduces Nazo, even if her appearance in MV is up for grabs currently. This is also a Rurouni Kenshin story, and as such will be in the Rurouni Kenshin category, as no Senshi will appear in this. Kamiya Kaoru is traveling back from business in Yokohama when she meets a woman named Musumeno Nazo, who happens to be a mirror image of Kenshin, right down to her scar, though on the right cheek rather than the left. Turns out that she's Kenshin's twin sister, though five minutes younger. Going through the events in Kyoto and with Yukishiro Enishi won't be the same. But a year after the battle with Enishi has settled, Nazo runs into trouble of her own. What does Musumeno Shinoko want with her? And what does it have to do with her husband, Musumeno Katsuyo? Could Nazo be the most famous female assassin of the Bakumatsu, Hitokiri On'na Battousai? But who said she would come out and say it without a little persuasion.

Take note, Serena is Nazo and Nazo is Serena. And no she did not cheat on Yama! That gets settled in MV.

Millennium V: Memory and Soul: Musumeno Yama doesn't understand her yami (yes yami), Nazo. Anyone would be, with her sending mixed messages of love and hate tinged with self-loathing. But after a traumatic event happens to Yama and reveals some of her yami's true feelings for her, they vow to start over as friends with a clean slate. But things don't stay peaceful, for after the arrival of Tenhikari Hikami and her yami Hotaru, Yama and Hikami are revealed to be Sailors Millennium and Ma'at, respectively, champions of justice. Considering that they're fighting evil and trying to gather the pieces of the Shadow Brooch with very little positive help from the mysterious Sailors Moon and Saturn, and are practically winging it despite memories of fighting, they're doing okay. But what's the deal with the Shadow Brooch anyway? Of course, what's Yama gonna do when she finds out that Sailor Moon is her yami? Hikami isn't as shocked, but then again, she seems to know more, like Moon and Saturn do. Can Nazo trust Yama long enough to let her back in, to let herself love her again? And can Yama trust Nazo long enough to find out the events that drove Serena to truly become Nazo and bury her innocent and trusting heart and soul beneath an empty shell stained with blood? Can she love her enough to remember what she has forgotten? Yeah right, and stones will bleed.

Children of the Moon Series:

Children of the Moon: Yue: I'm not sure whether this would go under the Cardcaptor Sakura category or the Sailor Moon x-over category, as the senshi will probably not be making an appearance. It's been five years since Sakura and Syaoran have been reunited, and everything and everyone couldn't be happier. That is, except for Yukito, who's questioning whether or not his very existence is real. Of course the fact that Yue, his other half seems to hate him, doesn't help. But wait, things get weirder. There's this woman who has been appearing at all the sites of unusual magic, one who clearly has magic and is seemingly playing mind games with Yue, and enjoying it too. The catch? She's looking for her older brother. The fact that she's the princess of the Moon Kingdom and supposedly _doesn't_ have an older brother is even weirder. Then Yukito begins having flashbacks. And where there was one, there are now two. Can they figure out what happened in the past and how Clow Reed's involved, or will Yue and Yukito be too busy glaring to get anything figured out? Ah, the fur will fly.

Children of the Moon: Yuugi: This story WILL be in the Sailor Moon x-over category. Set after Memory World in Yu-Gi-Oh! Yuugi's twin younger sister, Usagi, is returning from a year as an exchange student in the US, and almost as soon as she steps off the plane the fur begins to fly between her and Atemu. Of course, Malik no Yami shows his face again, allied with a man named Endymion, who seems to have an unhealthy fixation on Usagi. But not only is she not interested, she hates him. Aside from that, both Yuugi and Atemu begin to have weird dreams, and after seeing Usagi kiss a woman she calls her yami, Atemu remembers a soothsayer who lived in the palace from a year before his father's death until right before the first incident with Ba-Khu-Ra, one who had no name but Pansara, given to her mockingly by the Court, based off one of his throne names, because she looked so much like him… An ancient mystery s revealed. Did Atemu have a sister? And what does Malik no Yami and Endymion have to do with her, Usagi, and his and Yuugi's dreams?

Children of the Moon: Selenity: Set in the Japanese version of Sailor Moon. Tsukino Usagi thinks that her life from now on is set. But when she begins to have dreams of siblings she never knew she had, and a new senshi appears looking for her younger sister, Selenity, she and everyone around will begin to question not only their past, but there future as well. The plot hasn't exactly been worked out yet.

Children of the Moon: Full Circle: They should have guessed it. To figure out the ancient prophecy, Nazo and Yama must go back to the time of the Silver Millennium not only to stop the child of an old foe, but also to fulfill this ancient prophecy dating back from the beginning of Queen Serenity XII's reign. Without drawing suspicion. Yeah right. And without revealing their true identities and where they are from. Really askin' for a miracle, aren't we? Throw in a little death and we'll be set!

Something Missing: Still in the VERY basic planning stages. Light and darkness have been revealed, but there is something missing. The Crystal's power over Yama was weaker _because it already had a soul under its full power_. This soul, named Chihana by Nazo, is older than Yama. Why was she sealed? To figure out this one, they will have to look to the past one last time, back beyond the time of Atemu, to a time when another master of darkness and the Shadow Realm. A female master. Boy, normal is VERY overrated for these people. But once all is said and done, the light and darkness will finally have the shadow, the person missing, the person needed to form the most powerful triad there ever was, ever is, and ever will be.

I also wanna do a Stargate SG-1 story with Nazo and Yama and Chihana, mainly to insult Jack's maturity, but the ideas I have all involve Varthara's _Upon a Fiery Steed_ and/or RogueMoon's _Of Gods and Men_, so I don't know if that'll ever happen.

Please Read and Review at the little box in the bottom left hand corner of your screen.


	18. Chapter 18

Millennium I

Secrets of the Past

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: If I owned these characters and could draw, I would've made this into manga and have made a killin'.

Note: Is there a rule that there has to be a note?

Review Responses:

Hoshiko Megami: Thanks! And how soon is soon?

princess moon shadow: Thanks. I think I was saying 'albeit' at the mistake you pointed out.

lady sakura cosmos: Thanks. I hope so too; though I'll probably be in college and STILL not done this. I also can't post a bunch of my ideas because they're fanfictions of _fanfictions_ so they'll stay in my head. Plus those are just like one scene or chapter. I might share some of them in the future. I haven't even planned out what I wanna do with their kids….

Sonic 1: Thanks. Gomen nasai that you're confused. Things MIGHT make sense if you continue reading the series, but my mind is very strange. And my friends say I'm more normal than they are.

Kallista Starshooter: I'm glad that it was interesting. I'm not exactly sure where I WANTED to go with the last chapter. I think that I wanted to set a few things for future stories, but I can't be sure. Why do I have this overwhelming feeling that this story is writing itself? Or my unconscious mind is doing this…

Flame Ivy Moon: (blushing) I'm flattered.

Chapter 18

"There IS a plan for when we meet the bad guy right?" asked Kaiba. He may have found out recently about Serena's secret, but he figured that they always had a plan. They do in books and movies anyway…

"Who says we have or need a plan?" countered Moon.

This brought everyone but Saturn, Dreamweaver, and herself crashing to the ground in shock. "You saying that you've WINGED saving the world for TWO years!" exclaimed Yami. "Aren't you supposed to be smart? So why are you living up to your odangos?"

Glaring at Yami with her death glare, she retorted, "You can never plan for everything. And this time I do have a plan, sort of."

"You do?"

"YES!"

"What?"

Moon sighed. "Millennium and the baka handle the spell, Dreamweaver you protect those you can't fight, and the rest of us run interference."

"Will holograms work on youma?" questioned Saturn.

"If the safety's off, probably."

"Will this even work?" Trust Yami to be the pessimist. You'd think he'd give her more credit…

"You have a better idea?" Echoing silence answered Moon's question.

Reaching a door, they stopped. "We sure we need to do this?"

"We're kinda the only people who CAN."

"Are we ready to die?" asked Moon.

"It's now or never." Answered Grandpa as Ma'at and Dreamweaver pushed open the door.

It was Osiris. "Hey, aren't you that guy who appeared in the museum?" asked Tea.

"You DO know that you violated Evil Villain Rule #1: Never, under any circumstances, reveal to the good guys your motives. They are meant to find out only when it is far too late to do anything about it. " Said Saturn.

"I'm a rebel. If you know what I want, then it makes it that much easier."

"How?"

This caused him to blink. "I'm not sure. It makes sense to state what you want."

With that, he summoned an army of youma. "Evil Villain Rule #2: In the final battle, you never use a youma army. You send your lackeys to their deaths right at the beginning and wear down the good guys until you yourself get your butt kicked." Said Moon, slicing youmas in half with her glaive.

"Ano, Hikari? I think he long since threw the Evil Villain Rulebook out the window." Said Millennium sweatdropping as she and Yami began to get ready for the spell.

"And didn't we kill his only lackeys?" questioned Saturn.

_15 minutes later…_

Okay, so far Osiris has violated many of the Evil Villain Rules. Battles with youma armies are ONLY to last ten minutes. Even with holograms from duel disks helping, he seemed to have an infinite supply, violating Rule #3. He also seemed to have directed them to stay away from Yami and Millennium, who were going over the spell, which is Rule #4. Also, he was NOT interested in attacking Dreamweaver and those who couldn't help in the fight, Grandpa, Tea, and Mokuba, thus violating Rule #5. Had he proceeded to violate Rules #6 and 7, which are to never tell the good guys how you can be killed and to never supply the good guys with said way to killing, respectively, he would have made history.

Done going over the spell, Yami and Millennium were ready to begin. Hooking their pendants together and forming a circle with their hands, they began to power up to the necessary magick levels.

Here, Osiris remedied his previous violation of Rule #4, ALWAYS direct the majority of your forces, should you choose to violate Rule #2, towards those who are performing the spell to kill and/or seal you. He now directed the youma army to attack them, thus causing those fighting said youma army to form a ring around them in order to allow them to proceed with the spell.

Reaching the necessary magick levels, Millennium's fuku faded away, changing. Yami's clothes did the same. Their clothes changed into what they wore in their flashbacks, matching crowns bearing the Eye of Dark Wisdom appearing on their heads. If there had been any doubt before about who they had been in the past, it's safe to say that that could now be put to rest. Opening eyes that had been closed, Yami and Yama began to chant the spell.

Even as the spell was officially beginning, Moon sensed something strange. She couldn't place her finger on it, but something seemed off. Glancing down at her brooch, she exclaimed, "What the-"

Her brooch was glowing.

Yugi, who was standing next to her, looked over in shock. The outer cover of the brooch faded away, and the Silver Moon Imperial Millennium Crystal floated. Moon's fuku changed into her Princess Serenity gown, and Yugi's clothes changed into armor, similar to Endymion's but the colors were silver and white. Glancing over to him, Serenity couldn't help but think about cute he looked like that.

But before she could make any comment about it, she, and everyone else, received another surprise.

A wand appeared before Serenity and Yugi, and the Crystal came to rest on top of it. "The Moon Wand…I thought I had lost it…" whispered Serenity.

Yet even as she said that, the Moon Wand began to change. Where it had been pink, it was now silver. The crescent was still gold, but was dusted with silver.

Osiris's eyes widened. "This was what I was trying to avoid." He said. "Now I just have to kill you." Sending an energy blast at the pair.

A relatively weak Shadow shield appeared around them, cast by Yama. It was weak because most of her energy and focus was on the spell, but it was enough to stop the blast.

Holding the newly changed Moon Wand, Serenity and Yugi said, "This ends now Osiris!" As the crescent moons on their foreheads began to glow, Osiris realized he was in very deep trouble. His vain attempt to counter the VERY powerful blast of moon energy being sent towards him by the combined power of Serenity and Yugi failed tremendously. Severely weakened by their attack, he stood no chance as Yami and Yama completed their spell.

"By our power open this door, and cast the one who would dare stand against into thy abyss. May he wander for eternity in the darkness!" They exclaimed as the spell caught Osiris, sending him into a dark abyss, which looked to be the Shadow Realm.

As the portal closed, and those whose clothes changed faded back into what they had been wearing before, Yami, panting, had to ask, "Are ALL of your final battles this hard?"

Leaning against Kaiba, who seemed to be conveniently standing there, Moon said, "No. Usually they're harder."

"This was a good one. Nobody died." Said Saturn. "Even the enemy didn't die, but he was sealed so that makes it even."

Suddenly finding themselves back in the park, where several hours had past from when they had been taken, the senshi transformed back into their normal selves, lest they drawn attention. Surprisingly, no one had noticed their disappearance, though Kaiba was very disappointed that he had been cut off from his company for several hours, even if it was by force. Drifting apart to return home, it had been mutually decided not to really talk about what had occurred for several days, at least.

After all, what WAS there to talk about, after all that had happened?

_Someplace we don't know where…_

A gray haired woman prepared to leave. "Well, I'm ready."

"I wish you didn't have to go." Said a white haired woman, pouting.

"You know that she has to." Replied a black haired woman.

"Sorry in advance." Said the gray haired woman.

"Don't be. It's not as if we knew." Shrugged the white haired woman, waving her hand as if to wave her apology away. "Besides, the two of us hafta think about your punishment." Her eyes sprinkling as she spoke.

"Remember, don't loss the key. You won't be able to get a hold of a new one." Reminded the black haired woman.

"How can I forget koi?" Retorted the gray haired woman.

Raising the key in question above her head, she spoke a few words, and disappeared into a column of light. Turning to the white haired woman, the black haired woman said, "What do you have in mind?"

Blinking, she replied, "Well…"

I'm sure we'd rather not learn what these two are planning, right? That's what the mind is for. I don't think what they're planning is even ALLOWED a TENTATIVE rating of R…

_With Osiris…wherever that is…_

"Okay, strike one." Said Osiris, speaking to the darkness.

In truth, where he had been sent wasn't all that bad. In fact, it was his real headquarters, not that the Pharaoh and his sister knew that. The spell had been weak enough without that power of their true names for him to redirect the portal to his true headquarters. Plan A could conclusively be called a failure, so it was time for Plan B. But first, he needed generals. He already knew where NOT to look, so it could be said that his shopping choices were limited.

But as fate would have, his desired items practically dropped into his lap.

"Set, what are you doing here? Were you not sealed after…" Osiris trailed off. The generals that had served his parents loyally. Set. Imhotep. Sensouko. And a woman he did not know.

"We were, My Lord. But she-" gesturing to the woman on his right, the one he had not recognized, "-freed us. She desires to help bring an end to the Senshi as well."

Osiris sized her up. Gray hair, blood red bangs, cold amber eyes. She was roughly 5'3", and had four scars on her right cheek, which appeared to be claw marks. "What is your name and why revived these generals?" he asked of her.

Smirking coldly, she said, "My name is Sekhmet, and I had observed your defeat at the hands of the Senshi and the Royal Moon Line. It seems to me that your previous generals were occupied with obsessions and old vendettas. Only those who originally served Chaos could possibly bring you any honor."

"What would you gain from doing this and aiding me as a fourth general?"

"Personal satisfaction at seeing the senshi and the Royal Moon Line getting what they all very well deserve…washing away their blood with more of their blood."

Osiris nodded, satisfied. "Do you swear to serve me with your life?"

"I swear."

"I accept you as my fourth general…Sekhmet. And now is the time to begin the necessary preparations."

End of Chapter 18 

Well? I think I left the majority, if not all, of the readers confused. The stuff with Osiris won't be settled until the sequel, Millennium II: Journey to the Past. And Sekhmet's true identity won't be revealed for a VERY long time.

Please proceed to the purple/lavender/blue/periwinkle box in the bottom left hand corner of your screen.


	19. Chapter 19

Millennium I

Secrets of the Past

By Hikari Tsuki Chi

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Why would the creators even bother with fanfics?

Note: I can't believe it. My first multi-chapter story…finished… 1/6 of this series done…

Review Responses

princess moon shadow: Thanks. I'll try to get around to fixing it.

Hoshiko Megami: Glad you liked the Evil Villain Rulebook. And how soon is soon?

momocolady: Thanks.

Starlit Warrior: Glad you thought it was cool. But why do I feel that I've been insulted? (sigh) To see my full response to your comment, please proceed to Chapter 12, the Funkangel review response. I hope that explains my position. (sigh) Mom says that sighing is bad for my heart. But do I care? All I'll say is that I'm a HUGE fan of yami/hikari pairings. Seto and Joey have a little too much UST going on, and I'm not sure at all why I paired up Tea and Mai. Have I mentioned that the last half of the story pretty much wrote itself?

Chapter 19

_Two weekends later…_

Yugi popped his head into Serena's room. "What are you doing?"

Glancing up, she said, "Seto-kun's and Mokuba's Christmas gift."

Walking in, Yugi looked over the cloth she was stitching on. "Isn't that their pictures?"

"Yep. I scanned them into my computer, produced the pattern, got the supplies, and started on it."

"How'd you get a hold of them?"

"I've got my ways." She said smirking. "Where's Yami and Yama?"

"Grandpa roped them into helping out in the Kame Shop. Not that they needed much convincing. They're having a ball." He shrugged. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yugi, I had just lost my family because he had somehow learned my civilian identity. I couldn't risk losing you and Grandpa on top of that. And it wasn't as if you were completely truthful as well."

Looking sheepish, he replied, "I didn't think you'd believe me. But after seeing and learning all you've gone through, and becoming apart of that world as well, what's happened to me was pretty normal."

"I always wondered why we were as close as we were when we were kids. But now it makes sense. Even if we're not twins in this lifetime, we are still family."

Grinning, he said, "No more secrets?"

"No more secrets."

"Right. So how do you REALLY feel about Yama?" he asked, a mischievous look in his eye.

Serena dropped her cross-stitch as she turned bright red. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Rini chose that moment to enter. "C'mon, Odango, it's not as if we haven't seen how you look at her."

"Yeah, so what do you feel about her?" taunted Yugi.

Proverbial light bulb going off, Serena smirked, "What about how you feel about Yami, Yugi? Or how you feel about Helios SPORE?"

Smoke practically steaming out of their ears, Yugi and Rini yelled, "YOU ARE SO DEAD ODANGO!"

Giggling, Serena darted of her room as her fuming brother and future daughter began to chase her around the house.

_Downstairs…_

Yami and Yama looked up in sync as they heard several muffled yells, a few crashes, and a lot of rather loud curses coming from…Yugi!

Looking at each other, Yama asked, "Where did he learn THOSE!"

"Your hikari is a bad influence." He answered sweatdropping, placing the box he was carrying on the shelf.

"If that's true, then she's been a bad influence his whole life." She retorted as she 'accidentally' bumped into him as she placed her own box on the shelf as well.

Turning to the door as they heard its bell jingle, they were surprised to see Kaiba walk in. "Don't you have a company to be obsessively attached to?" asked Yami.

"Ha ha. Yugi and Serena talked me into doing this for all the 'yamis' now that all of you have your own bodies." Tossing them two folders from his briefcase at them.

Catching them and opening them, Yami and Yama looked at him dumbstruck. Finding her voice, Yama asked, "How…"

"I'm a computer genius. Something like that is easy."

Yami asked, "How'd they convince you to do this?"

Kaiba's eye twitched. "Do you realize how…hard…it is…to resist their 'puppy eyes'? I just pray that Mokuba never decides to take lessons from them. Then I'm in deep trouble." He said as he walked out.

Sweatdropping at his comment, they turned their attention back to the folders. Birth certificates. School transcripts. Papers stating that Solomon Mutou was their guardian. In short, papers that determined their _legal_ existence in this time. But perhaps the most shocking revelation of all of that was that on all of them, it was stated that they were twins, Yami and Yama Sennen. "We…we don't even know for sure." Said Yama. "Isn't he jumping the gun a bit?"

"I would be surprised if it turns out that we _aren't _twins. It's nice to have family." Said Yami.

"Aside from our hikaris, all we have is each other. I don't want to put her in danger because of me, even though she can take care of herself, and she's already in danger because of being Sailor Moon."

Yami's face was passive. "You love her, don't you?"

"Just as you love Yugi." Yama replied. "I would die for her, just as you would die for Yugi, no matter what Serena said about you not being able to die."

"I don't want to put him in any more danger. If, by the time all of us are 18…" he began.

"…And if someone else seeking the Items attacks…" she continued.

"…Whether we remember our pasts or not, we'll leave them." He finished. "We won't put them into any more danger because of us."

Yama nodded. "It's not as if they'd return our feelings. Serena has a daughter in the future, and I could never give her a child. So why bother? Surely it'll turn out better in the long run."

Hearing yet more crashes, yelling, and curses, Yami asked, "Should we try and stop them?"

"I think it's impossible to stop them, just as it's impossible to stop you and Hikari from arguing." Said Yama smirking. "Onii-chan."

"Shut up imoutou."

_That night at Ryou's, Bakura's, Hotaru's, and Hikami's…_

One of the things that had been mutually decided two weeks ago was to meet up for dinner at Ryou's house in two weeks. Well, it was now as much Bakura's, Hotaru's, and Hikami's house now as well. Serena alternated between cooking, throwing Joey and Mokuba out of the kitchen, and grilling Hotaru and Rini about their love lives. Rini also grilled Hotaru about her relationship with Hikami, but Hotaru returned the favor by asking her about Helios. Yama cornered Hikami and grilled her. Ryou and Yugi were busy trying to keep Yami and Bakura from killing each other, though it was surprising that he could do so and whip Kaiba's butt in a duel at the same time. They had invited Mai, and once she had arrived, she and Tea shared a look, prompting her to grab Mai's hand and stutter out about something about filling Mai in on everything while leading her upstairs. Serena stuck her head out of the kitchen and asked, "How long have they been together?"

"Since right after Battle City. They ran into each other and have been going out ever since." Supplied Yugi.

Hearing sounds of questionable origin upstairs, Serena deadpanned, "Well I know not to call them down when dinner's ready."

Hearing something in the backyard, Hotaru snuck out of the kitchen, something that didn't go unnoticed by Serena, Hikami, and Yama. Serena knew who was out there and wasn't particularly ready to confront them, Hikami trusted her hikari to handle it, but Yama followed her outside.

_Outside…_

"What are YOU doing here?" asked Hotaru. Obviously, she wasn't not happy to see the Sailor Senshi.

"To see Serena." Was Amara's short reply. "Aren't you supposed to be in Egypt?"

"I moved here to live with a guardian that I just found out about." Responded Hotaru, equally as short.

Yama walked over and said, "You mean by coming to see her, you mean to drag her back to Tokyo and chain her down?"

"Who are you?" sneered Raye.

"Yama Sennen. And," she continued, showing her brooch. "Sailor Millennium."

"Baka. You don't say something like that out loud." Said Lita.

"This entire backyard's got a silence barrier around it. And everyone in the house knows." Said Hotaru.

Rini walked out. "Rini!" exclaimed Amy. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Serena."

"Serena's gonna come back with us, so you can visit us too." Said Mina.

"Over my dead body you are." Growled Yama.

"That could be arranged." Said Darien, crackling his knuckles. Sure, he was chivalrous, but Yama really got on his nerves.

"You can't take Mama back to Tokyo. Puu says she has to stay here until it's time to create Crystal Tokyo. Mama lived with her relatives here until the ice age that covers the Earth and she awakens the Earth and becomes Neo Queen Serenity." Said Rini. "So go back to Tokyo!"

"And if we don't?" challenged Michelle.

Shadows began to swirl around them, generated by Yama. The Eye of Dark Wisdom glowed to life, and her eyes were cold hard pools of blood red. "Then you will have to play a game with me. And if you play and lose, as I'm sure you would, you would play the Penalty Game and lose your minds and your souls."

The words chilled the senshi and Darien to the bone. "Who are you?" Amara asked, for once very, very afraid.

"Yuugijo'ou." Was her short reply as the shadows disappeared, her symbol faded, and she walked back into the house.

"The Game Queen?"

"Yes, and you'd best not cross her." Said Rini.

"So get out of here before I call the cops for trespassing." Threatened Hotaru, glaring at them.

Grumbling, they left. When they were a good distance away, Raye said, "Well we won't get her back until Crystal Tokyo."

"Are we sure that it will still come to be?" asked Lita.

"Of course it will. Serena wouldn't dare jeopardize Rini's existence." Said Amy. "We just have to wait until the key to the greatest power in the universe is ours. We've already waited two thousand years, what's another thousand?"

"And this time around, we won't let her cheat us out of it and commit suicide. She'll have to be under our complete control before she will hand over that key. We'll use this time to plan our strategy." Said Darien. "After all, she's just a ditz and a klutz. It's not like she's smart enough to rule, let alone figure out our plan."

"Too true."

What are these treacherous senshi planning? I'm not sure we'd want to find out…

_Back with Serena and the others…_

_Don't worry Hikari. I won't let them hurt you again. They don't deserve you. They treat you like you're nothing but a future brood mare. They are blind to your true power and inner light. How can they be so blind to your light and love? Perhaps they are blinded by the misguided need for power they don't deserve. You are the senshi that loves all. You may hate their actions; yet love their souls and cry when they get what they deserve, no matter how much you know they deserve it. I will protect as best as I can from them. I would die for you if it meant that they wouldn't hurt you. Because I love you, something that is foreign to them. All they love is power, and will do anything to get it. How do I know this? I read their auras. How I can do so, I do not know. But within a moment of seeing and reading their auras, I knew their motives and did not trust them. While I do not know what the future holds, I will protect you for as long as I can, even if only from a distance. _Thought Yama as she ate, watching everyone having fun. Her eyes flashed with dark promise, to anyone who would dare to hurt her hikari. _Even if it kills me._

These thoughts were heard only by Yami.

She had thoroughly blocked her end of the link to her hikari, something that worried Serena. _I know Yama-chan doesn't like the senshi, but why would she block the link? She's been doing that ever since Rini came. And somehow I can't hear her thoughts like I can everyone else. I could shift into Shikai at night and enter her dreams, but that would be invading her privacy. No matter how accepting everyone is about the senshi business, they can never know about my other duty, as She Who Walks Two Worlds. The only one that has existed, or will ever exist._

_Even though I love Yama, it's not like she'd love me back, especially if she found out I kept something this big from her._

_My fate is set, no matter how much I wish it wasn't._

No one but their brothers, whether from the past or in this life, Rini, and Grandpa noticed Yama's and Serena's down mood. Only Yami and Yugi heard their thoughts, but were also caught up in their own thoughts and fears that their other selves would never love them. Rini knew the future, yet she could not say a word, because that would jeopardize her future. And Grandpa was a person who sees all.

The play has ended, but with more questions than answers. Some secrets from the past are laid to rest, but still more were raised up into the light of day. What more Secrets of the Past are yet to be solved? The actors on this stage of life can only hope that at least some of these secrets will be solved when the gods demand their lives to be acted out yet again for their own amusement…

_End of Chapter 19_

_End of Millennium I: Secrets of the Past_

I hope this story has been enjoyed. I hope to see you in Millennium II: Journey to the Past.

Please go to the purple/lavender/blue/periwinkle/whatever it's color is box in the bottom left hand corner of your screen.

Wait a sec…ya mean I finished a story? For real? (Author passes out in shock)


End file.
